Viper
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: AU/OOC sequel to Serpentine. Harry and Charlie are back in the UK for good. As their romance blossoms, they face the backlash of Molly and Ron, and Ginny who will do anything to get Harry back. warn slash
1. Chapter 1

Though they had been home from time to time, Harry and Charlie had always known they'd escape, after a few weeks. They had enjoyed their time, both their work and pleasure, loved it in fact. It wasn't simply about falling in love, though that was a huge part, the rest was great too. They knew though their life was back in the UK, Harry had quidditch and teaching one day, and Charlie the zoo. They also had their families and friends, and though worried about some Weasleys, they knew others would support them. No matter how Molly and the younger two took it, Harry and Charlie were set to face it. They would make their first appearance as a couple, at a Malfoy event of all things, Draco's wedding. It was not like those they were worried about would be there, and it seemed a good place for them to start, and soon.

Remus was among those waiting for his son, when the portkey arrived. He knew Harry had loved it, and would be a bit sad to see it end, but he also knew his son was excited for quidditch and teaching. Besides Lucius had spoken about sending his son on assignments every summer.

Harry's head finally cleared when they arrived. "Home, and even in the summer, still cold."

Charlie laughed and slipped his arms around Harry to pull him in close. "Just all the more reason to keep me around."

Fred interrupted the moment as the two love birds seemed unaware they had an audience. "Seems you have got better at picking up clues."

George agreed as the two pulled apart. "Happy to see our meddling worked."

Harry hugged George who he had not seen since his wedding. "If you were not already a married man, we may have to pay you back."

George smirked. "The two of you are happier than I have ever seen you, and we all know we couldn't have waited for you to act on it."

Remus cut his son off from a comment. "It is good to see you cub."

Harry sunk happily into his dad's arms. He had loved the work and travel, and would never give it up, but he missed his dad. Remus missed him, but seeing how much his son had changed, and how much fun he had, he was happy. He was the one who got his son the job, thought some time away would do him some good, and had no idea how right he would be. He had been hoping it would open his eyes about Ginny and it had, but it also introduced him to Charlie, and so much more. He was definitely proud of his son.

They were headed for London, where Harry and Charlie would be living in Grimmauld. Tonks had been saving up while Harry was gone, to get a place of her own, as she paid him no rent. He had told her she could stay, and for now she would, on the second floor like Hermione.

Harry looked around the house and realized he was home for good. "I was never sure this day would come, when I'd call this place home."

Remus put a hand on him. "I know this is where Sirius felt like a prisoner, but it was home. It was my home for many years. He'd want…"

Harry nodded. "He told me, when we thought Peter caught, I'd have a home here. I hope to fill it with life again, me or Tonks and Moody."

Tonks had appeared on the stairs. "Welcome home little cousin. But no more of this trying to dump this depressing home off on me, it's yours."

Harry hugged her. "You're the true Black, not me. But you know you're welcome to stay on. There is a lot of room, and I have many houses."

Tonks reminded him of the ring he wore. "You are not only Lord Black, but you know me and mum, and even the Malfoy two call you family.'

Harry knew, though his relationship with Narcissa was newer, and more through his dad. Neither Narcissa nor Andromeda had an issue with him being heir to the family estate, and had welcomed him, especially Tonks and her mum. Harry had once thought about a wedding day, and worried he'd have no family on his side, but he knew he had no issue now. It was Charlie he was worried would not, when they found out about them, but shook it away. Bill, Arthur and even Percy had already hinted at their support, and of course the twins were the match makers.

Harry settled back into his rooms on the main floor. He had been here for a few weeks here and there, but never more. He knew he could have opened one of his other homes, but for now this made the most sense to him. If he looked past the prison feel, he knew it was a bond to Sirius.

Charlie appeared in his door and pulled him into his arms for a long warm kiss. "I will miss you in my arms in the morning."

Harry returned the kiss. "I just want to make sure Hermione and I have a chance to talk. I want to tell her."

Charlie understood. "Even with all the trouble last year, she is your best friend, you know I understand."

Harry knew that without a doubt. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much. I promise soon, even if she takes it bad, it doesn't matter."

Charlie shook his head. "Harry, I know no matter how much you may deny it, her opinion means a lot to you."

Harry couldn't deny it. He was not going to give Charlie up, he had found true love and he was not going to lose it, but he held to hope. Hermione had been his best friend since eleven, and after the end of his relationship with Ron, it was even more central in his mind. He hoped she could be happy for him, and accept him with Charlie, as he did with her and Ron. He had wanted her happy, no matter how Ron was treating him, and he'd hope she could return it. She had sworn when he was home before, that she'd try and accept his new relationship, but he still worried. As they were kissing, they were unaware the last member arrived home, and had come up to find Harry.

Hermione was surprised when she came into the hall. She cleared her throat for attention and then added. "Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was a bit early, she could have stayed at work a bit later, but was anxious. She had gone into the office early, clerking as well as her studies, so she'd not feel guilty about leaving. Her boss was good about such things, and would have let her go as long as she got her work done, especially if he knew why. Hermione was an over achiever, both in law school and clerking, as she had been in school. She had every intention of finishing law school top of her class, and wanting private law, hoped to be offered a job at the firm when done. Her boss had hinted already, if she continued as well as she had, it would not be a question. Viktor would joke, that she never left work early for her, and was jealous of Harry. It would be good natured, she knew Viktor understood, especially after all her and Harry went through in the last year.

Hermione had come up the stairs, she could hear voices, and knew he was home. She was not sure what to expect, but when she came into the hall, she was shocked. She had a feeling, that Harry was interested in someone, but she had no idea.

It took a moment for her to find her voice, after clearing her throat to get their attention. "Harry?"

He turned to look at her with worry in his face. "Hermione."

For the time being she ignored Charlie and went to hug Harry. "Welcome home, I've missed you a lot."

Harry returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you too Mione."

Hermione looked at Charlie. "Welcome back. I'm sure your family will be happy to see you."

Charlie nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I saw the twins, but I promised Bill I would come see him."

Harry saw the comment was more for him and nodded. "I'll come join you later."

Charlie knew he was not tricking them, they knew he made an excuse, to leave them alone. He would have stayed, if he thought it would help, but he knew it wouldn't. The two friends needed to talk, and it was better they do it alone, without Charlie. Charlie hoped for Harry's sake that she took it well, he knew how much Hermione meant to his boyfriend, and her support. Harry meant it, he'd not break up with Charlie if she didn't approve, but it would hurt him. Harry had stood with her when she was with Ron, even when Ron was a git to him, hopefully she'd do the same.

Harry took Hermione down to the den to talk, knowing Tonks was in the kitchen, and wanting to be alone. She had said she would try to support him, but he was nervous, especially seeing as how she had found out about them.

Hermione turned to look at him when he was in the den. "How long have the two of you been together?"

Harry smiled. "We kissed when we were in Brazil, but we never began dating, until after I broke up with Ginny."

Hermione didn't doubt that for a moment. "That is why you broke up with her soon after you got back?"

Harry nodded. "I owed her better than a Dear John letter, I thought. After the first kiss, we didn't kiss again, until after I broke up."

Hermione was just trying to get the basics down so she could deal with it. "How serious are you guys?"

Harry smiled. "We said I love you, when he took me on a romantic weekend for Valentine 's Day. We both see marriage and kids one day."

Hermione asked to hear more, and Harry took it as a good sign, she was taking this well. He told her how it started, about the twins trying to play match maker, and more about the first kiss. He was smiling the entire time he told her, other than when he mentioned Molly's visit, or Ginny. He was so happy about the man he loved, he hoped Hermione could be for him.

Hermione smiled as she listened, there was no missing how not only happy but deeply in love, Harry was. She had never seen him like this with Ginny, and she wanted him to be. She could see he was obviously with the right red head.

Harry looked at her when he finished. "Mione? You told me, before I left last time, you'd try…."

Hermione smiled. "I don't need to try, I can see how madly in love you are, and Charlie is a good guy."

Harry was relieved. "I was a bit worried, considering Ginny. You are my best friend, and I really want you by my side, if we marry."

Hermione hugged him. "When you marry, I will be proud to be by your side, I promise. But I get to give him the third degree still."

Harry broke into laughter. "I wouldn't have it any other way, but be too hard, and I'll have to take another go at Viktor. He is still around?"

Hermione confirmed it. "He is. He'd like to see you soon, perhaps the four of us can have dinner tomorrow."

Harry agreed. "And maybe the two of us can have dinner tonight. I'd like to catch up more."

Hermione reminded him about Bill, but Harry shook his head. Bill would understand, and Charlie would, he'd not be surprised at all. Harry had the weekend, and then would be returning to practices for the National team, on Monday. The nationals were until August some time, and then the United would start mid-September, and run until April. Draco and Pansy were to marry on Sunday, and of course Harry had been invited.

Harry suggested going out for dinner. "It will be nice to see a bit of London again."

* * *

><p>Ginny was excited, she knew Harry must be returning soon, quidditch try outs would start next week. She knew she would soon be able to give up her work, as she knew Harry would marry her, and they would start their life. The job was not all that bad, he took good care of her, and the money could keep her for decades. She of course wouldn't need the money, Harry was rich, and the house she would let her brother live in. She knew she would prove to Harry she was what he wanted. He was away from school, and people like his dad and Neville, who were against her. Remus was just going to have to get used to the fact he was going to have her as a daughter in law one day.<p>

Her boss had come for his early afternoon visit. Ron was at work, so it was clear for the two of them, without any wards. Ginny thought her brother was a fool, he had come home to them many times, but never seemed to catch on.

John slumped on his back when done. "I should be getting home."

Ginny rolled onto her side to look at him. "You don't have to go so soon."

He stopped her hands. "My wife and children will be waiting for me. Millicent and her husband have news, I assume I am to be a grandfather."

Ginny surprised him with a question. "And if I were to make you a father again?"

The man looked at her in shock. "You are not pregnant are you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

He held her face in his hands. "If you ever get pregnant, you can be sure there will be a paternity test."

Ginny reminded him. "I assured you that you were my only partner."

The man climbed from the bed. "Best you remember that. If you bear me a child, he or she will be taken care of."

Ginny stopped him. "Just them?"

He turned to look at her. "You are well taken care of aren't you? I will see you tomorrow."

Ginny watched him go, and went to the bathroom, to take a shower. She thought for one brief moment about the mishap a few months ago. She shook away the thought, what was done was done, no need to think on it. The only child she wanted was Harry's, and she would have it soon enough, she told herself. Though a child from John, may bring Harry to her too if she did become pregnant, he'd want her child to have a real dad. John could not divorce his wife, and he'd not be in the child's life, it had possibilities indeed.

Ginny finished her shower, and got dressed and did her hair. She clasped the beautiful diamond necklace around her neck, her most recent gift. She had been at work that morning, the few hours she spent at the office, reading his mail. The world needed to think she had a real job.

Ginny headed into town and she was surprised when she bumped into another Bullstrode, this time his daughter. "Millicent."

The girl was accompanied by her husband, married that spring, and to Ginny's surprise Pansy. "Out of our way."

Ginny sneered at her. "Just because you are some spoiled rich girl, doesn't mean you own the road. Some of us earn our money."

Pansy sneered at her. "I work for a magazine, how exactly do you earn your money? Or better yet with whom?"

Ginny looked at Millie and was reminded she had sworn not to tell John's children, to keep it quiet. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Millicent smirked when she heard that. "Your life is as interesting to me as a Binn's history class. Now get out of my way."

Ginny grumbled as she went to go past them. "You'll eat your words when I am Lady Potter."

Pansy heard her and laughed. "Still holding on to that delusion are you? I for one know Harry is bringing a date to my wedding."

With that the other three left, Marcus escorting the girls, who were meeting some friends. Ginny was left stewing, sure that Pansy was lying, about Harry having a date. She knew Pansy and Draco were to marry, it had been in all the papers, and Harry would attend. Harry's dad was to marry Draco's godfather, and Harry was family on Draco's mother's side, after all. Ginny reminded herself they would be her family too, but all families had members you wished were not there, and Harry sure did. She wondered if Harry planned to invite her, to try and make things right, and had told the couple he had a date. He'd have been told he could bring a date, and he must have said yes, when invited. Harry had been out of the country for most of the year, he'd have not fond anyone else to date, unless he planned to bring Hermione.

She had been going for food but decided to need to shop. "The wedding is in two days, I need something to wear, to be Harry's date to it."

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione had a quiet night the night before. Harry and Hermione opted to go muggle, and have dinner, not wanting to run into anyone. Though Harry had missed home, and he would be happy to see Diagon, that night they opted not to. Charlie had assured him that he expected it, and had already told Bill, he was coming alone. Bill had his suspicions thanks to his wife, and Arthur and Percy basically admitted they knew, but like Hermione they'd tell them. They were dreading Molly, Ron and Ginny finding out though.<p>

Charlie and Viktor were both told, by their other halves, about dinner tonight. Harry was spending the morning with his dad, as he missed him a lot, and was helping with some pre-wedding things as well. His dad would not marry till August but still.

Harry was still with his dad past lunch time and they were in Diagon alley. "This place seems to change every time I see it."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Not as much as Hogsmeade, but still. Hogsmeade keeps sprouting new homes and businesses since the war."

Harry had been told that by the twins. "I guess with seniors able to leave whenever and Hogsmeade weekends every second month, it helps."

Remus agreed. "By the time you come and teach in a few years, it might be a city."

Harry laughed. "I don't see it getting that big, but I am sure it will continue to grow a lot more."

Remus reminded his son. "Since the war ended, and muggle items are being introduced more, more people are living in our world."

Harry always thought it was odd. "I would have thought the movement would be the other way, more people living among muggles."

There was that too, in other parts of the county, there was not a large amount of wizarding towns. Most of the towns were a mix of the two, but even then the wizards seemed to have their own area, like in the town the Burrow was near. But a lot of muggle borns had returned to their old neighborhoods after school, and working in this world, missing muggle items too. Now there were televisions and more introduced here.

Remus was not disappointed his son was ditching him, he understood, besides he had his own plans. His life had changed a lot since the war, not just in adopting Harry, and his romance with Severus being in the open. He had a lot more of a life, writing and teaching, and friends.

He reminded his son when Harry apologized for leaving. "I am heading to your house anyways. Tonks and Moody will be waiting for me."

Harry laughed and kissed his dad on the cheek. "Should I remind you that I'd like my house back in one piece?"

Remus smirked at his son. "Who is the father and who is the only recently teenage son here? Besides two of them are aurors."

Harry headed off but he called. "Considering how clumsy my cousin is, that may not be as reassuring as you seem to think it is."

Remus called back. "You are the one who invited her to live there for the past year. Last I looked, the house was still in one piece."

Harry shrugged and could not deny it. "Maybe I really was hoping she would burn it down. I can't even seem to give it away."

Remus shook his head. "The house actually always belongs to Lord Black, as well as Black manor. You couldn't give it in dowry or anything."

Harry was reminded he knew that, but he would still allow Tonks to live there, and not him. He was fine there now, but when he wed and had kids, he could not see it as a permanent home. He had many others, and perhaps would use it, like the Malfoys used their townhouse in London. He had not been sure about living there at all, but he was reminded he had memories with Sirius there, good ones. And the home had once been home to his dad, and his mum and father had lived there from time to time, with the order.

Harry was to meet the others in about a half hour, so he stopped to see Fred at his shop first. He had been mad at their meddling, sure they were wrong about Charlie, but he could not thank them enough now.

Fred smiled when he came in. "Hey little brother, thought I might not see much of you until after quidditch season ended."

Harry snorted. "I saw you plenty during last summer's quidditch season I remind you. I have only been home for just over a day."

Fred shrugged. "But you ditched us at dinner, and now you are off again. And a wedding tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "You know I'd have liked to be at dinner, but it had been a while since I saw Hermione."

Fred looked towards the doors. "And out for dinner tonight with her again? Well at least tonight you are not ditching your boyfriend."

Harry had an odd smile on his face. "I don't know, now I am back, maybe I need to play the field a bit."

Fred put him in a headlock. "If I didn't know you were joking, I would hex you little brother."

Laughing, Harry assured him he was joking, he was madly in love. Charlie had him to himself months at a time, so he had more than understood, last night. He had been busy last himself today, he had his own friends to see, but was meeting Harry soon. Charlie had not spent one night in his room, he moved into Harry's room, as soon as Hermione had known.

He was about to leave when Alicia appeared in the door. "Harry you may want to use the floo. I don't think you want to see who just came in."


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia had no reason why her soon to be sister in law had appeared in the store. Ginny had once been close to the twins, when she was little, but not now. Only Ron and her mum she would really talk to, they were the only ones who believed her lies, about her job, and the rest. Alicia had no idea how they deluded themselves, it was so obvious, under Ron's nose as he lived with her. They had seen how she lied about Harry, but somehow she had twisted it, to look like she was the victim in it. Molly was still convinced it was a mistake, Harry loved Ginny, and would come back. Even after her trip to New Zealand, and their talk, she saw there was hope. Alicia knew it would be hard, but she loved Harry as much as her fiancé did, and hoped Molly would accept him with Charlie. She had to remember she loved him and wanted him happy, and would still have him as a son in law, if wed to Charlie. Alicia knew it wouldn't be that simple.

Ginny hated coming in here, but she knew she needed to find out where Harry was. She was sure he was inviting her to the wedding, but he of course had no idea where she lived, now she was done school. She hadn't really lived at school all year, but since grad, it was official.

Alicia had gone to tell Harry, and then came back out and found Ginny still there. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny had a fake smile on her face. "It is a public store isn't it? I have been a customer since before my brothers opened it."

Alicia was not buying it for a moment. "We both know you aren't here for shopping."

Ginny looked over the shelves. "How would you know? My money is as good in this store as anyone else's."

Alicia sneered. "Not if it came from where we both know it did."

Ginny laughed. "You're just jealous, stuck with my pathetic brother, while I will one day be Lady Potter."

Alicia could barely hold in her laughter. "Lady Potter what a laugh. How about getting a real job, and finding a guy interested in you."

Ginny went a bit red. "I have a real job, I am a secretary. Might not be glamorous, but I for one don't rely on my fiancé for a job."

Alicia shook her head. "Like you get paid in diamonds and houses to open mail. Besides I have a job, I work for the paper."

She helped Fred out from time to time, but she had worked for the Prophet, since she graduated. She was a quidditch correspondent for the magazine, she loved the game, but had not seen going pro. Katie, Harry and Oliver were the only three to go pro, though the entire original team could have made it, if they tried. Angelina helped her husband out, but she was a nurse at the hospital, a commute from school. Alicia had been asked to consider taking over for Madam Hooch next year, and was considering. If they did, the twins would swap shops, allowing their wives to be closer to their jobs. Both Fred and George were happy to do it for the women they loved.

Ginny could admit her brothers had done well. All of them swore to do better than their parents, and even if he was living with her, even Ron was on that path. When she married Harry, she didn't plan to work, but because she'd be busy as a hostess and mother, Alicia had no need.

Ginny looked around. "So where is my brother?"

Alicia was not allowing the harpy anywhere near the back of the store. "Your brother is busy at the moment."

Ginny sneered. "He is my brother and I would like to see him."

Alicia was standing her ground. "Then you can come for a visit at the house one day. Fred it busy working, more than we can say for you."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I was at work all morning thank you, done after lunch."

Alicia shook her head. "He was done his lunch time romp, and had to go home to his wife and kids."

Ginny was angry, even though Alicia said it quietly so no one else would hear, she was flushed. "When my mother hears how…."

Alicia turned to leave. "Your mother never likes any of her daughter in laws. That line may have worked with Ron, won't work with us."

Ginny knew she was right, she knew the twins were traitors, they always had been. They had shown countless times, they were willing to choose their so called honorary brother, over their real family. She had been surprised to learn, Harry had given them the money to open the shop, his tri-wizard winnings. She always wondered what he did with the money, and was not surprised.

Ginny tried one last time. "I need to speak to him about family business, and it can't wait."

Alicia turned back around. "You know Harry is back in the country, and you want to know where he is, you mean."

Ginny didn't even try to deny it. "The two of us have things to work out. And I know he is attending the wedding tomorrow."

Alicia was not surprised the little twit knew about it. "And you want to leech on to him again, to attend the party?"

Ginny smiled. "I know for a fact he is allowed to bring a date, and he just got back. Wouldn't want him to feel bad, going alone."

Alicia finally had enough of her. "He isn't going alone. Now get out."

With that Alicia went into the backroom, and warded the door, so Ginny couldn't follow. Harry had left, he had used the floo, and gone home. He had no desire to run into the harlot, and they had been happy to help. She wasn't surprised when she heard Ginny try to follow her.

Ginny went home but she pulled out something. "Opening mail comes in handy. John won't miss it, he didn't plan to go, anyways."

* * *

><p>Harry was of course not that upset to run into Ginny. He had no idea why she was still after him, she had to know, he had been told. He had not been told it all, of their suspicion that she was a whore, not thinking they had to go so far. Harry had taken the floo home, and then went and met the other three, who were a bit worried as he was late. He explained, and though Charlie groaned, they understood. Hermione had once loved Ron, and cared a lot about Ginny, but her failed wedding was an end to a lot of that.<p>

Harry and Charlie were to make their first appearance as dating on that Sunday. They had been invited to dinner next Friday, as Harry was busy with training at the Burrow. Molly wanted to welcome them home, and Harry had a feeling push Ginny at him, as usual.

Harry was in a good mood when he arrived at Parkinson manor with Charlie. "Ready to make your debut?"

Charlie laughed and kissed him. "Most of them know about us already, and my family isn't in there."

Harry shrugged. "You are Blacks, who knows, perhaps there are a few in there."

Charlie snorted. "I doubt it, even if we are related to Draco, remotely. I think most of my family are connections they'd like to forget."

Harry shook his head. "This is not the war days, when they had to pretend."

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "No, they just seem to love you, and some of my family has driven you mad. So unless they sneak in…."

Harry looked at the man at the door waiting to greet them. "I don't think they'd get within a thousand feet."

The man stopped them. "Your names and relation to the couple."

Harry had used his invitation to get in the wards but another step. "Harry Lupin, cousin of the groom, and my date Charlie Weasley."

The man saw their names flash on the magic clipboard. "You may go in. Cocktails are in the library to your left."

Harry went in with Charlie, but he abandoned his boyfriend nearly right away. He was not sure why, but he had been invited to join the immediate family, before the ceremony. The bride and groom would be with their families, while their guests had cocktails, before the ceremony. Charlie was a distant cousin, but he had not been invited, and was fine. Harry and his dad, and Severus were invited as well as the Tonks.

Charlie felt a bit off being alone, but went into the library, to join the others. He knew a few of the others, from his school days, older sons of old blood families. He was happy to see some friendly faces, when he saw Luna, and her dad there.

Luna came and kissed him on the cheek. "I was hoping to see Harry, I wasn't expecting you alone."

Charlie laughed. "He dragged me here, and abandoned me. He is off with the family, with Draco before the reception."

Luna had heard where the couple were. "It seems an odd tradition. Dad and I were a bit surprised to be invited."

Xeno agreed with his daughter. "We were invited to private family dinners, because of the zoo, but the wedding was a bit of a surprise."

Charlie shrugged. "Harry and Remus may be rubbing off on them a bit. I for one am happy for a friendly face, while we wait."

Millicent had come over. "You know your sister is under the delusion that Harry was going to bring her. She doesn't know yet?"

Charlie was of course aware of who his sister was sleeping with. "No, my family is not aware yet. At least she is not here."

Millie shook her head. "Security won't let her in. Mum and Dad took ten minutes to get in, I had to vouch, their invitation was lost in the mail."

The girl went off, and Charlie shared a look with Luna, and had to wonder. Ginny was of course working for the man, and it was known by some, she was his personal assistant. It was not public, so his daughter might not know, but she would have access to the mail. Charlie thought she was a fool, if she snuck in with his invitation, she'd get caught. His wife may know about her, many had lovers, but he would not want a scandal. If she appeared here with his, she would have to answer to how she had his invite, and it would cause one.

Charlie and Luna had the same idea or feeling, and headed out, with the excuse for some fresh air. Charlie wasn't sure why he cared, if his sister got fired maybe she would straighten out, but he did. She was still his baby sister, and public embarrassment for her, was not on his list.

They were about go to in as the party was ending for the ceremony when he spotted her. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny tried to pull away when he grabbed her. "It's none of your business, I have an invitation, why are you here?"

Charlie showed his. "Invited, I work for Lucius after all. And if you don't want to get fired, I would leave."

Ginny smirked. "Like you care about my job, would love to get me fired. But you don't know what you're talking about."

Luna spoke up. "Your boss and his wife are here, had trouble getting in, as their invitation never arrived."

Charlie directed her away. "You go to the door, you will be turned away, and your boss will know. Leave."

Luna added. "You leave now, and he'll consider being under the impression the invite was lost."

Ginny went to leave but called. "You can't keep me away from Harry forever. You know we are destined to be together."

Charlie shook his head when she was gone. "Maybe I should have allowed her to be fired. But I can't let her be embarrassed like that."

Luna squeezed his arm. "You're a good big brother, and will make an amazing dad one day. We should be getting inside."

Charlie smiled at the thought, as they headed inside, allowing his thoughts to leave his sister. He knew Harry would be an amazing dad, and Luna thought any child would be lucky, to have the two of them as dads. Harry appeared as the guests were moving into the gardens for the ceremony, and he wondered what the two of them were up to, had odd looks.

Charlie just kissed Harry. "Nothing to worry about. We shouldn't be late for the ceremony."

* * *

><p>The ceremony was held in the Parkinson family gardens. Pansy was the youngest, she had three older brothers, none involved in the war. She was close to her mum, who helped plan this, but she was her daddy's princess. Harry had heard Draco complain more than one, he had been scared to kiss his girlfriend, in fear of the man. The ornate rose gardens were done up for the ceremony, with thousands of roses added, and a string quartet. Harry thought it beautiful, but he would want something like George's, or Fred's in the fall. He knew his dad hoped so too, and Remus and Severus shared a look, wondering silently if they would have to elope. Narcissa had promised to tone it down for them though.<p>

After the ceremony, the reception was in the ballroom. The room looked like something from hundreds of years ago, and the decorations were in fact inspired by Catherine the great, with lots of lush reds and gold, and such. Even for a pureblood wedding, this was extreme, he learned.

He went over to see Pansy who he hadn't seen before. "Congratulations Pansy, though I think you can have done better than my cousin."

Draco smirked at him. "A lion perhaps? I don't think any would have survived meeting her father for the first time."

Pansy laughed and kissed her husband before turning to Harry. "I don't know, he is good for some things at least."

Harry laughed and shook Draco's hand. "Bit odd being referred to as your cousin on the invite, but happy to be here for you."

Draco returned the smile this time. "You are my cousin, well second cousin, I guess. I assume we have come a long ways from the start."

Harry agreed with him on that. "A big change from the days when you were trying to imitate dementors to make me lose a game."

Draco laughed and shrugged. "You know I had to play a role during the war."

Harry didn't buy it for a moment, even though he knew it was true, the spy thing. Draco had to act a certain way, because his dad was a spy, but he went a bit over board at times. He had definitely got some small enjoyment from it, but Harry did on his own pranks, it was competition. They had both grown up, and like Harry had bonded with Severus, he could try with Draco. He was a Black distantly, the Potters on the tree somewhere, but it was his adoption which had made it more evident.

Pansy looked at Harry and Charlie, and agreed with Narcissa, they should be engaged by Christmas in her mind. She remembered her run in with Ginny the day before, and thought Harry was lucky, to have got away from that kind of hyena when he did.

Pansy looked over at Charlie and back. "I must say I'm glad that this is the red head you have invited to my wedding."

Harry's smile grew a bit. "As you said about Draco, having him around comes in handy for some things."

Charlie tried to look hurt like Draco had. "I happen to think maybe Draco and I are the ones who settled."

Draco handed Charlie some champagne from a waiter who passed. "I think you'd be a welcome member of the family."

Pansy agreed. "Better than the brat of a sister of yours. She seemed to be under the delusion Harry would bring her as a date to the wedding."

Harry was only slightly surprised to hear that. "You didn't say anything about us? We plan to tell the family next weekend."

Pansy assured them she hadn't, and Harry missed the look from Charlie, as they went to see his dad and Severus. They were at a table with them, Luna and her dad, and the Tonks family. There was an empty seat, Moody had been invited, but had made an excuse. Xeno had offered Neville his invite, he was not big into these things, but he couldn't make it.

Dinner was an elaborate six course meal, though punctuated from time to time, with dancing or a show. There was a live band, and there were some performers along the way as well. Once again, while he thought the performers were amazing, Harry wouldn't want all of this.

Severus looked at his soon to be stepson. "Be prepared to leave when you are home from a game."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "May I ask where we are going?"

Remus laughed. "My fiancé is convinced this is a sign of things to come. He is already plotting of where to elope to."

Andromeda spoke up. "I'm not sure I like all of this talk. My sister has been putting a lot of work into your wedding for you."

Severus groaned when he heard that. "That was what I am worried about."

Remus kissed him and whispered. "If it gets too bad, I agree, as long as Harry and Draco are with us."

Harry had over head the comment. "I better be there, I don't plan to miss my dad's wedding."

Both men assured him they would not marry without him. Draco was like a son to Severus, though Severus would name Harry his heir, if he and Remus had no children. Neither man would marry without the boys there, or ask the other to, which meant waiting at least two weeks. Andromeda shook her head, but was reminded she'd likely face the same thing, when Tonks got Moody to marry her.

Charlie held Harry in his arms as they danced later. "Five days, and we have dinner at the Burrow, and we come out to the family."


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding for Draco and Pansy went off without a hitch, well one anyone knew of. Charlie didn't know why he cared, he should have allowed his sister to be fired, but he didn't. He hadn't wanted to ruin Draco's day, or upset Harry, who he knew would be. He knew Harry would likely find out eventually, if Ginny didn't clean up her life, which Charlie had his doubts about. He wasn't even sure she would quit if her mum found out, she liked the money and perks so much, she may risk her family for it. He knew he had more to consider, as dinner was looming, when they'd come out. They were worried, but nothing would stop them, or keep them apart.

Charlie was busy with the zoo, as Harry headed off for his first practices. Charlie was signed up for the fall, to do his vet studies at the ministry, he was already half done since his work in Romania. He could admit it was odd, though he liked her, to have Luna was his assistant.

Luna laughed when he said that after work. "I'd hope you were missing your boyfriend."

Charlie smiled. "I am happy he is back with quidditch. And I'm happy you decided to come work for me."

Luna shrugged. "I am doing the zoology program in the fall, and this is amazing hands on experience."

Charlie had done the first year, before he specialized in dragons and being an animal medic. "If you need some help with studies, I'm yours."

Luna nodded. "Should I be offended, Harry gets to go with you in August, and not me on a new project?"

Charlie was a bit surprised. "I am sure you could come along. But I wasn't aware Lucius had arranged one for us already."

Luna realized her mistake. "I don't think I was to let that slip. I think Lucius intends it, as a celebration for Harry at the end of the season."

Charlie shook his head. "You know Harry wouldn't mind the company, or me either. He may need cheering up."

Luna laughed. "I won't tell your boyfriend, you were doubting his skill, even before the season."

Charlie reminded her that it was the worlds, not like school, when Harry won almost every game. It was rare when a national team won two years in a row, and Harry had won the world cup, last year. Luna knew, and when he played with the United, he'd have to get used to some losses as well. Neither thought Harry would have an issue, he just loved the game, and it would drive him on even more. Luna might actually consider going, as long as they had a private rooms, as she would like to travel. She had a lot with her dad, but never been where they were going.

Luna and Charlie were not only both on their way to London, but the same place. Neville and Harry were meeting them for dinner, it was Harry's third day of practice, and he would be ravenous. Charlie wasn't sure, but Hermione and Viktor may join them as well, he had been told.

Luna turned to him when they were alone at Grimmauld. "Seen your sister since the weekend?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, thankfully. And Harry still has no idea about what happened at the wedding."

Luna knew it made sense. "He has been through enough with her, I don't think Harry needs to worry about Ginny anymore."

Harry had come in the door. "Why would I be worried about her this time?"

Charlie turned to look at his boyfriend who had come in. "We were just talking about dinner this weekend. How was practice?"

Luna saw Harry look her way and nodded. "I was telling Charlie you were brave to tell the family all at once."

Harry didn't buy it for a moment but said. "The twins support us, and we're sure it is just Molly and the younger two who don't know."

Charlie agreed as Neville made himself known. "They all but gave their blessing. But even dad can't keep mum in check often."

Hermione who with Viktor was the last to arrive said. "I think Ron and Ginny definitely took after your mother. The rest of you for your dad."

There was no argument, though the twins had a bit of Prewett in them. Remus often said, he had known the Prewett twins, the twins shared more than first letters and middle names, with the twins. The twins did have some of their mother's passion, but they had their dad's control, and sense of justice as well. Molly have calmed down with age, but there was little doubt where the younger two got their side.

The three couples headed out into town for dinner, going muggle, for now. Harry and Charlie in a way couldn't wait for the weekend, they hated hiding their relationship, from the world like this. It was exams time, but seniors were done them early, so Ginny could be around.

Harry was famished when the food came to the table. "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week."

Hermione laughed. "In the past we were worried you hadn't. Molly used to try and feed you enough for a dozen people to fatten you up."

Harry's face fell a bit when he heard that. "I wonder if she will ever want to feed me again."

Charlie squeezed his hand. "Maybe I'll have to take some cooking lessons, I'll keep you nice and fed."

Viktor smirked. "He is a seeker, he is supposed to be nice and slim anyways."

Harry kissed his boyfriend. "Dobby may teach you, if you ask nice. I remember something about you being the kept man, and barefoot and…."

Charlie cut him off with a kiss, but the color in his cheeks, reminded Harry how uncomfortable Charlie always got by it. Harry had no desire for his boyfriend to be the carrier, unless Charlie wanted to be, he always liked the thought. But he loved the reaction, and from the laughter the others were concealing poorly, he was not alone in that. Charlie wasn't impressed at all, and warned his boyfriend if he didn't watch out, he'd run away with someone from work. That brought laughter to them all.

Harry kissed him. "I'll lay off, if for nothing more than to save Neville from you trying to steal his girlfriend."

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Ginny was so happy. Her exams were done, though she hadn't really cared about them, and she'd be done school soon. She could stop pretending to be at school, and be at her house full time, and her work. She had been working weekends mainly, and meeting him in Hogsmeade during the week, when she wasn't meant to be in classes. She had been threatened with being forced to retake the year if she didn't start attending classes, something which hadn't been done in years. It was allowed, but very few students had been forced, took their exams. If they failed they failed, but it was in the school rules if they did so bad, they<p>

Ginny had been shopping all day. She had been invited to go home for dinner, and she knew why, it was obvious. Her brother and Harry were back, and her mum was having a dinner, to welcome them back. They had been back for a week, but Harry was busy with quidditch, she guessed.

She was in a shop looking for a new dress to wear. "I need something which looks sweet and innocent, but still shows my body."

The shop keeper looked at her and nodded. "What size are you dear?"

Ginny smiled, it was nice to have someone treat her like she wasn't some disease as her family did. "Size three."

The woman brought out a beautiful blue dress. "It is a bit pricey but it brings out your eyes, and the ruffles will give it that summery look."

Ginny shrugged when she saw the price of the dress. "Not a problem. I'll try it on."

The woman led her to a change room and handed it to her. "I have a spell, to change the color, if it doesn't suit you."

Ginny went into the change room and tried to slip into the dress but she couldn't get the zipper done up. "There is something wrong with this."

The woman came in and tried to help her. "It seems you need a size larger."

Ginny shook her head. "I have always been that size, for the past few years."

The woman was as tactful as she could be. "It looks like perhaps you have put a few pounds on around the waste."

Ginny allowed the woman to give her the next size, and sunk back into the dressing room. She looked at herself, when she was out of the dress, and did notice perhaps she had put on a pound or two. She had no bump she reassured herself, and she reminded herself it had only been a month, since she had used the potion. Even if she was, she wouldn't be showing, she had simply been eating too much lately. Since her classes ended, she had spent more time with her boss, and he always fed her well.

The new size fit perfectly, well a bit loose, which confirmed what she thought, she put on a few pounds. The color was perfect on her, and with a pair of new shoes and some jewelry, she left the store. Her old clothes were in the bag,

She took her bags back to her house and found Ron who was home from his studies. "You are bleeding, clean yourself up."

Ron turned to look at her. "Thanks for the sympathy sis."

Ginny shrugged as she sent her bags up the stairs with a spell. "I just don't need your blood all over my furniture thanks."

Ron smeared. "Not all of us get paid a fortune to open mail. Some of us actually have to work hard for a living."

Ginny turned back to look at him. "Not you too. You are living off the generosity of my boss last time I looked. Want to move home?"

Ron grumbled when he heard that. "No, but it wouldn't hurt for you to throw me a coin once and a while."

Ginny went into her pouch and threw him two galleons at him. "Never say I don't help you out."

Ron kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks sis. You know when I am done training….."

Ginny brushed him off. "You will do much better than dad, or most of our brothers. Hermione has no idea what she threw away."

Ron smirked as he was reminded he needed to get ready for dinner. "I am glad to be rid of her. Her standards are low, if she chose a caveman."

Ginny watched her brother go, and primped in front of the mirror a bit. She took off the diamond necklace she wore, she didn't need Harry wondering where it had come from. She wasn't about to give up wearing them all together, but she was working part time, and he couldn't be suspicious of her. She knew he wouldn't believe all the rumors, he knew her too well, and he would come back to her.

Ron came back down, and they headed through the floo, home. Ginny made sure to cast a spell before she went, so her hair and dress were perfect in place, when she came out. She had to remind Harry, how beautiful and perfect as a bride she was.

Molly smiled when she came in. "Ginny you look beautiful, the dress brings out your eyes."

Ginny kissed her mum on the cheek. "Thanks mum. I wanted to look good for Harry's return."

Arthur had come into the kitchen. "Ginny, I doubt he will notice a new dress. I am sure there were better uses for your money."

Molly shooed her husband's words off. "Ginny has plenty, and that nice house, and with grad soon she needs a nice new outfit."

Molly totally agreed with her daughter, that Harry had made a mistake, and would come to his senses. He had been anxious to get out and stretch his legs, enjoy some freedom, after all the pressure he had faced before. If Ginny had supported him, he'd not have dumped her, in the first place. All Ginny had to do was play it cool, apologize for her actions, and make it right with him. Molly would have Harry as a son in law.

Percy came up and whispered to his dad. "I would be prepared for fireworks. I have a feeling there will be an announcement tonight."

* * *

><p>Harry and Charlie were a bit apprehensive about this. They loved each other, and refused to hide any longer, but it didn't make it any easier. But they both knew tonight would be rough, even if the majority of the family supported them, from what they knew. Harry kept feeling guilt, but Charlie reminded him this was about their happiness, nothing else. Besides he wasn't losing his family, his dad and most of his brothers supported him, his mum would have to adjust to it. She wanted Harry as a son in law, and if Charlie had his way, she would.<p>

The twins made the trip with them, knowing the two of them needed moral support. They were actually worried the two might chicken out, and though they understood the anxiety, they knew this had to be done. They knew how much both of them hated lying about their romance.

George reminded his brothers. "You know the rest of the family is behind you. Mum will come around eventually."

Bill had arrived, he was the last and he spotted Harry and Charlie in each other's arms. "What is this?"

Fleur elbowed her husband in the ribs, careful not to jostle her son. "Bill you knew."

Charlie looked at his older brother. "You're okay with this?"

Bill smiled and hugged them both. "You know I have guessed for a long time, like dad and Percy. As long as you are both happy."

Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek. "I will be happy to have you as family. Was starting to think I'd have to set you up with my sister."

Harry smiled slightly at that. "Well if I didn't have an amazing man, I may have taken you up on the offer. Though I'd have a bit of a wait."

Fleur agreed with him. "She just finished her first year, but she has the biggest crush on you."

Fred looked towards the house. "No more stalling, you know mm will come looking, if we don't come in."

Harry paled a bit but he nodded. "Time to face the piper."

Charlie looked at his two nephews as they went up to the door. "Maybe we should each hold one, keep us safer."

Molly opened the door before they got there. "There you guys are. Welcome home Harry."

Harry allowed the woman to hug him, and wondered, how long it would be until he got another. He was worried about Charlie and his mum, but he could admit, he had come to love the family. He had reminded Molly when in New Zealand, she was not his mother, and didn't get to interfere. He meant it, but he still cared deeply about her, and wanted her in his life. He wanted her to be there for her grandkids one day.

Charlie noticed his mother didn't hug him, but said nothing. It was obvious she still had not forgiven him, she blamed him for it all, had slapped him in New Zealand. When they had been home before Africa, she had shown Charlie the same slightly cooler welcome.

Ginny was there and beamed. "Harry, welcome home, I have missed you."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Ginny. You seem well."

Fred whispered to Charlie. "I guess her boss is feeding her well, think she has put on a bit."

Percy hugged Charlie. "Welcome home big brother, I am sure you have even more stories and photos to show us."

Molly started feeding Harry. "I was hoping to have you sooner, but I know you were busy. I hope to see you at Ginny's grad next week."

Harry shared a look with Charlie. "I told Luna I would come for her, as I have no practice."

Molly smiled, ignoring the comment about Luna. "There is a party in town this year after. I am sure Ginny could use an escort."

Fred spoke up. "I am sure Ginny can find an escort of her own. She is familiar with that kind of thing."

Molly turned on her son. "If you continue with these lies Fred, you are not welcome. I am sure Harry knows better."

Harry spoke up. "Molly, I am attending grad for Luna. And I won't be escorting your daughter, I am seeing someone else."

Ginny looked stunned at him. "Seeing someone else? You can't, you just got back."

Molly shook her head. "I am sure it is nothing serious, you have been out of the country of course. Now you're home…."

Harry shared a look with Charlie and finally said. "Your son and I have been dating, since we were in New Zealand last winter."

Shock was written all over the faces of Molly, as well as her younger two, anger in Ron. Charlie held Harry's hand, and Arthur and Percy shot them supportive smiles, as their suspicions had been confirmed. They had both basically assured the two of their support, and meant it, no matter how angry Molly turned out to be. Charlie knew when his mother was this quiet, it definitely was not going to be good.

Molly saw their hands together, and thought back to when she had been in New Zealand. She had known her son was bi, but she had never thought Harry was, and this had to be some mistake. Even if Harry was bi, he must have been lonely, and her son corrupted him.

Molly stood and looked at Charlie. "I want you out of my house. I knew you were a bad influence on Harry, taking advantage of him."

Charlie looked at his mother like she had grown two heads. "You sound like I seduced a child. Harry and I are in love, I didn't do anything."

Ginny stood next to her mother. "In love? You seduced him. He was lonely without me, and with only you, he fell into bed with you."

Harry went red in the face when he heard that. "Your brother and I's relationship is private. And he didn't seduce, or corrupt, me."

Molly was shaking. "You were meant to come home from this little hobby, and see sense. You had your little fun, it is time to settle down."

Arthur put a hand on his wife. "Molly, the boys are obviously in love. You always wanted Harry as a son in law…."

Molly cut her husband off. "With Ginny, where he belongs. I only let him follow this little hobby, because I thought he had to get it out of him."

Harry was losing his cool with the woman. "Molly I love you, but as I told you before, you're not my mother. Who I date, is my choice, mine."

Molly turned to look at him. "Harry your mother would want me to step in, when she knew you were being led astray."

Charlie was losing his cool. "You have no idea what his mother would say, you never met her. Remus knew her, and gave us his blessing."

Molly looked at her son. "Lily and I were both mothers, we know the same way. She'd be ashamed, her son's little hobby, led him to betray Gin."

Harry finally just let loose. "You have no right to say my mother would be ashamed. And for the last time, it was a job, and not some hobby."

Molly looked stunned at him, reminded of his outburst when she came to visit, which she was sure was a mistake. She looked to her husband, but other than Ginny and Ron, no one was supporting her. Arthur looked ready to yell at her as well, and Percy stood with Bill and the twins. She was suddenly feeling like the others had known before this and hiding it from her, even her own husband.

Molly had tears in her eyes. "I want you out of my house. You don't want to be my son, fine, you are not welcome in my house."

Percy spoke up. "Mum, you don't mean that, Harry has been a part of this family for years, long before he dated Ginny."

Molly shook her head. "He lied to your sister and your family. And he came between Ron and his fiancé. Until he comes to his senses…."

Arthur cut in. "This isn't your house, it is our house, last time I looked. And Harry is welcome with me, he always has been, always will be."

Ron sneered when he heard that. "Like you allow my whore of a fiancé in the house when mum is not around?"

Harry looked at Charlie. "I think it is time we leave."

Fleur shared a look with Bill and turned to Harry. "We're leaving, why don't you come to dinner? It won't be much, but much friendlier."

Charlie sent a grateful look at his brother and sister in law. "We'd like that."

Molly watched them leave. "I cooked dinner for you, you can't just leave. Harry and Charlie are the only ones who have to leave."

Arthur went to follow, all his kids but the youngest two were going. "We were having a family dinner, all of the family, that includes Harry."

Molly watched as Harry and Charlie, and everyone but Ron and Ginny including her husband, left the house. Harry had known it would be bad, but clung to Charlie, shaken at just how bad it had been. Charlie was just grateful his dad and other brothers supported them, not only for himself, but for Harry. He didn't want to lose his family, but he knew how much his family also meant to Harry and it was tearing him apart.

Ginny was not fazed when they left as her mother sat crying. "Don't cry mum, I will get him back, he will see I'm the one that he loves. He will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry had known Molly would take it bad, but he had never been so shaken, since the war. Her words tore into him, and though he knew he was right, it hurt. Molly had never met his mother, other than once in a waiting room of the hospital, when both pregnant. His parents and known her brothers, who were amazing people, and members of the order. Molly had never been in the order, too busy with young children, until this war. Very few order members had children, and only two of those children survived the first war, Harry and Neville.

Harry wasn't certain, but they headed for the coast, to Shell cottage. Fleur promised them dinner, though she warned them it wasn't much, but the company wouldn't churn stomachs. She had some left overs she would have to use and cook some more up.

Harry stopped her from apologizing again. "It isn't your fault. And right now I'd be happy with a sandwich."

Fleur smiled. "Should I be hurt you doubt my cooking talents?"

Charlie answered for his boyfriend. "Harry just meant, we are so grateful for the welcome, we're not expecting you to cook."

Bill handed Harry his godson Louis. "Well we need a diaper changer and baby-sitter."

Harry knew it was a joke but he took his precious first godchild into his arms. "I think I could be persuaded, though diapers are for Charlie."

Arthur shook his head when he saw his second eldest son's face. "You always did disappear quickly when…."

Percy sighed when his dad was about to mention the woman. "I think we need to stay away from certain topics."

Harry agreed. "At least until we are done dinner. I for one would like to keep some food down."

The others all agreed, and the girls all went into the house, to see what they could rustle up. Harry sent Kreacher, he knew he had some left overs in the house, to retrieve some for them as well He felt bad, not that he had left the dinner, but that Fleur was suddenly trying to feed them all. She was a good cook, even if Molly thought she wasn't, but she thought that of all of her daughters in law. Penny could admit she was right about her, but luckily for her Percy was able to cook, the only child Molly succeeded with.

They managed to get through dinner, down on the beach, without mentioning the others. Harry sat with his head against his boyfriend, happy he could finally show their relationship in the open, no matter how tonight turned out.

When the kids were in bed Arthur spoke. "Harry, I need you to know that I support you and my son. I want nothing more than you happy."

Harry turned to the man and embraced him. "No amount of Molly's ire would convince me otherwise."

Charlie spoke up. "We never started, until Harry broke up with Ginny. We haven't meant to hurt anyone, even mum, she has to know it."

Arthur shook his head. "Your mother suffered post-partum depression with her last two pregnancies. It seems to have scarred her."

Bill could remember. "She was in a deep depression after both. She was always crying, for a year or two after Ginny. And angry at times."

Arthur added. "Lucretia suffered from it as well, and never recovered, before she died when your mother was little."

Percy spoke up. "It is no excuse. Charlie is not her baby, and she can't meddle in lives as she has."

Fred agreed with Percy, finding him more and more reasonable, over the years. "She went way out of line, especially when she mentioned Lily."

Harry trembled a bit when she thought of it. "I know she loves me, or I thought so, but to use my mother's memory against me, like that."

Arthur took Harry's hand. "I didn't know your mother, but of all I heard, she would have been proud of the choices that her son has made."

Harry had been told the same thing by his dad. "I wish my mother was here, to tell me. But I will have to take my dad's word on it."

His dad had loved his mum, like a sister, since they were in first year. Both he and Severus had, they had known Lily better than anyone, perhaps as well as James had. They had both told Harry that his mother would be proud, not that he was a hero, but the man he was. The intelligent, strong, loyal and so many other things young man. And that she would have told him to follow his heart, and find happiness, anywhere. Remus thought she would have smiled, if she had seen Harry and Charlie together, she was very close friends with Charlie's Uncles.

Arthur watched the two together, and knew he had to go home, but he had to be careful. He loved his wife, he had spent too many years with her to give up on it, but she tested that far too much. He had almost thrown her out of the house, after the last stunt she had pulled.

Bill made a comment when his dad went to leave. "You know we have a spare room, if mother has warded you out of the house."

Arthur shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised, but I don't regret it." He turned to Harry. "Be careful around Ginny. I love her, but still."

Harry nodded. "I know she is not one to give up easy, and I know I haven't heard the last of her, or Ginny and Ron."

Arthur clapped him on the back. "You are always welcome with me son. Molly will come to her senses, and see the truth, including Ginny."

Harry had the sense there was more to the comment but he let it slide for now. "I will see you at graduation I assume."

Harry knew there was more, and he could see from Charlie he was right, but he didn't push. Tonight had already been too much, and with no practices until Monday, he had the weekend to speak with them. He could see none of them were in shape for the talk, and neither was Harry. He just wanted to head home, call it a night and try to sleep. When they got home, they headed straight for bed, and Harry lay curled in Charlie's arms. Charlie was hurt, at how his mother treated him, but more furious at what she did to Harry.

He held Harry against him. "I can never apologize enough for what my insane family has put you through."

* * *

><p>In the morning Charlie knew he needed to speak to Harry. He knew Harry had seen the looks, and heard some of the talk, at the Burrow. He had no idea how far it had gone, but he had seen Ginny on the day Hermione was to get married. He knew Harry might be hurt, that he hadn't been told, especially when he knew how many people suspected. He hoped not, he didn't think it would do anything but hurt Harry, for him to hear. He had already broken up with her, and he didn't need to know, just what a slut his ex became.<p>

He went down to the kitchen in hopes of making Harry some breakfast. He knew he was not the best cook, but Harry had taught him more than his mother ever managed to do. He was confident he was able to make eggs benedict, without poisoning them.

He was surprised when not only Fred but Remus came in. "Did word get out I was cooking or something?"

Fred snorted when he heard that. "We're here aren't we? I remember the last time I had to eat your cooking."

Remus shook his head. "I thought my son would likely be in bad shape from last night. Fred was filling me in as I came in."

Hermione had appeared with Tonks from upstairs. "Let me guess, Harry got the same kind of welcome, I have lately."

Charlie turned to put more food on, as it seemed he would have a group to feed. "Only slightly better, he is welcome back, if he dumps me."

Fred added. "If he is also blind to Ginny's whoring, and marries her."

Harry had unfortunately made an appearance and overheard the last comment. "Her whoring?"

Charlie turned to look at him. "We don't really know. It is more a mistress than anything."

Harry was shocked as he sunk down at the table. "I noticed the expensive clothes and jewels."

The brothers explained, about seeing her in town, around Christmas. One couldn't call her a prostitute, she was not seeing multiple men, or at least not that they knew of. She had been with different men, the man Remus and Severus caught her with in town, was not her current boss. It would have caused a scandal, since there had been Slytherins who had seen her. Of course Ginny couldn't allow the daughter of her boss to find out, or she would be dumped so fast, her head would be spinning.

Harry had a feeling something was going on. He knew Ginny had barely graduated, and yet somehow she had landed a job, which had earned her a house. He was confused, Ginny was so sure she would come back to him, and they would marry.

Harry looked between his dad and the red heads. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? I get the feeling you all knew about this for a long time."

Remus sighed. "You had already broken up with her, and I knew you weren't going back to her Harry."

Fred agreed. "We wanted you to enjoy your year away, and not think about her. You wasted too much of your life already worried about her."

Charlie kissed him. "I knew you would find out, I was going to tell you, I just thought we should wait until we got home."

Harry cut off his boyfriend and dad's concerns he was upset with them. "You were right; I don't want to know what she is up to anymore."

Hermione agreed with him and had gone pale when she heard a part she hadn't been told. "In my former bed?"

Charlie turned to look at her a bit red. "I thought you could be spared that detail, after the day you had. You didn't return to the bed anyways."

Fred added. "We burned the mattress and sheets, after you moved out. No one needs such a memory."

Harry was surprised with one thing. "I thought you said Ron was living with her. How has he not noticed?"

Fred snorted when he heard that. "Have you forgotten how blind he is? And of course she has become a bit of a meal ticket, till he is done training."

Ron had never been good at seeing the obvious, but there were reasons for it this time. He wanted to have a nice place to live, and no rent to pay, and that was what his sister offered him. He had refused to see she was a slut, and had cost him his relationship with Hermione, on their wedding day. Hermione was grateful for Ginny; she had nearly made the biggest mistake of her life, and married Ron. She and Viktor had not been dating long, but he was a great man, and she knew they would likely marry one day.

Harry went with Charlie and his dad into the sitting room after breakfast. The others offered to see to the dishes, which they did, but it was an excuse to allow the three of them some time to talk. They wondered if Harry was really taking it as well as he seemed.

Harry's mind was on a comment Fred had made at dinner. "Has Ginny put on weight? Is there a chance she…."

Remus shook his head. "If she did get pregnant, she arranged to miscarry." And seeing his son's confusion, explained what had happened.

Charlie hadn't heard that part and paled when he heard what his sister had done. "It would kill my mother to know she aborted a baby."

Harry agreed with him. "As hard as it would be for her to hear what Ginny is, to hear about a baby, would crush that woman."

Remus nodded. "Severus and I felt it best we not tell any of the family. I hate how she has treated my son, but I once respected Molly a lot."

Charlie thought. "There is a chance she could be pregnant again? I mean it has been over a month and she doesn't seem to have given up."

There was no reason to believe she couldn't be. Remus told them she seemed to have sustained no damage, at least as far as Poppy could tell, without having reason to do further tests. There were times it could cause problems conceiving later, but she was young, and there had been no complications to be told. Charlie prayed his sister had not been foolish enough to get herself knocked up for a second time in a row.

Harry rested his head against the man he loved. "All she has done, is remind me how extremely lucky I am to have you in my life."

* * *

><p>Harry had considered not going to the school. He would teach there in a few years, and his dad was there, but Ginny would be there as well. Not only Ginny, but Molly would be there, as well as Ron for graduation. But he had promised Luna he would come, it was her graduation as well, and it meant a lot. She was one of his best friends, and working with Charlie, and he wouldn't let her down. Like Harry, she didn't have a lot of family; she only had her dad, and Neville who was coming. Luna didn't have a lot of friends like Harry, and her bond with him, meant a lot. She had made more friends since the war ended, but like Harry, that changed nothing.<p>

There was always a graduation lunch, not common in the UK, but their school always did. There was going to be a party in town later, which Harry knew about, even before Ginny asked him to go. He wasn't going to that; Neville would be escorting his girlfriend, of course.

Luna looked radiant when he saw her. "I can't believe I am done."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I am sure your dad is very proud of you, you were in the top three students."

Xeno had come over. "I am indeed extremely proud of my daughter, as would be her mother, if she could be here today."

Luna had a few tears in her eyes. "I wish sometimes she was."

Neville came and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "She's here, like my parents were for me."

Harry was surprised when he saw Augusta who had come up with Xeno. "I didn't know you would be coming."

Augusta smiled. "Neville is not the only one with little family left. I am aware this young woman will likely be in my family soon."

Neville blushed when he heard that. "If I have my way, soon Gran. It means a lot to Luna and me, that you would come."

Luna agreed with her boyfriend. "I appreciate your support Mam."

Augusta handed Luna a box. "You can open later. It belonged to Neville's mother, I am sure she would like you to have it."

Alice and Frank were alive, but they were for all intents and purposes, gone. Neville had lost them the same night Harry lost his parents, and for much the same reason, they both could have been the BWL. Augusta had all but been Neville's mother, and though not an auror, she was very proud of him. And looking at Luna, she would be proud to have her as a member of her family, when the two married. Neville planned to propose to her in the near future, he had already asked Xeno's blessing, and told his Gran. It was one of the reasons she was there.

Harry was having a good time with them, when he saw the red heads, and they seemed to be coming closer. He wished Charlie had come, but he had chosen not to, his sister had made it clear she didn't want her 'traitor' brothers to come. He did notice that Arthur was there though.

Remus was surprised when his son came to his side. "I thought you were talking with Luna."

Severus noticed why his soon to be son in law was coming over to them. "I think he is hoping we will scare away a red hyena from him."

Harry smirked but shrugged. "I doubt she wants to ruin her mood, with your company." And after a pause. "Sorry."

Severus smirked but he laughed a second. "Nothing I have not heard before. I can't give her detentions anymore."

Remus shook his head. "I thought you were going to cry. I mean you no longer have to deal with any more of the red heads."

Harry pointed out. "Well it will only be a few years until Domenic is in school. He isn't too old, he could still be teaching."

Severus groaned when he heard that. "Early retirement is starting to look quite good to me."

Ginny had made it over. "Harry I was hoping I would see you here. I know you were upset the other night, but we have been together too long."

Harry turned to her. "I made it clear last time we spoke, I was here for Luna. I am done with you."

Molly had come to stand next to her daughter. "Harry this has gone on far too long. If you keep acting like this, it will be hard to forgive you."

Remus cut her off. "And why would my son need your forgiveness? He told me what you said, including about his mother. You were out of line."

Molly turned to look at him. "I should have known, both you and Sirius were both a horrid influence on Harry. I told Albus."

Remus was more than aware, that the woman had tried to fight Remus adopting Harry. Harry had almost been an adult anyways, but while he was still in school, he had been considered a minor. Albus had not listened, he of course made it clear to Molly, he was not to be used. He knew Remus was a good man, and had offered Harry a family, for the first time since his parents.

Severus sneered. "You play dirty, using a dead woman you never met, to blackmail Harry. Those of us who knew Lily, wouldn't even try it."

Molly was upset by the words. "I love Harry, and unlike you two, I have his best interest at heart. He is meant to be married to my daughter."

Harry turned to leave. "I will never be with your daughter, get over it." He kissed his dad on the cheek. "I am supposed to meet my boyfriend."

Remus was aware why his son used boyfriend and not Charlie. He smiled. "Have fun. I know Luna is joining you later."

Ginny watched him leave and had false tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know how he can treat me like this."

Severus smirked. "Harry is aware of your new job. Even if he wasn't already sure he'd never love you, your trash would drive him off."

Molly stopped him. "You may not be her teacher anymore, but you will not speak to my daughter as such."

Ginny turned to leave. "I have places to be, I have no doubt I will see Harry soon. I will prove to him you have all lied to him."

Remus shook his head. "He dumped you before he knew you were a slut. My son is too smart to ever go back."

Severus stopped Molly who had reached to slap Remus from his comments. "I would rethink that if I were you."

Molly pulled her hand back. "You two deserve each other. He has no right to say that about my daughter. Harry was the one sleeping…."

Remus growled. "If you don't want me to rethink my policy of never hitting a woman, I'd hold my tongue."

Arthur tried to calm his wife and pull her away. "Molly this is not the place for this kind of show. You are embarrassing yourself."

Molly wasn't listening to her husband. "You have corrupted Harry into being a playboy. I knew you were a bad influence, not father material."

Remus lost it. "Coming from the woman whose daughter is a paid slut, that could almost be funny. Wake up, before she gets herself knocked up."

From the shock on Molly, his words hit home, but only for a moment. As always the woman shook them off, she wouldn't believe such lies, about her daughter. As Molly was fuming, her daughter was headed into town, to have her own party. John was waiting for her in their usual room, and had a new gift for her, to celebrate today. Part of it was a trip, he had to go away on 'business' for a week.

Ginny thought to herself. 'I guess that test can wait till we get back. I wouldn't want to ruin the mood.'

**An: The focus of the story is Harry and Charlie's romance in the face of opposition from the red heads. It has been from the start. I promise there will be tons of fluff though. If you review fluff, you get more of it. I just find every time I right fluff, I get told it is boring filler, and no reviews.**

**Remus and Severus' much anticipated wedding comes next. Fluff plenty for those who want it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had been busy since he had come back. He had known there was a slim chance that he would win a second world cup in a row. In school he almost never lost, but playing professional was different, and he was a good loser. They made it to the finals for a second time, and Harry was happy that his dad's wedding wasn't until August, he didn't miss it. His final game was the weekend of his nineteenth birthday, and his loved ones were coming with him to Spain, where the game was. He hadn't seen Molly or her two youngest since the dinner, but she had heard the rumors that Ginny had gone away on a business trip. Thanks to his loved ones, he had no doubt what kind of business that was. Harry had a week off before the finals, and he was home, resting. He was mainly with his dad, but plenty of time with Charlie, with the wedding coming up.

Ginny was back in town as well, having spent the past three weeks away in the Bahamas. She had never imagined so much fun at work. The man may not have appealed to her at first, but he was a good ride, and the perks.

She thought he was asleep when she slipped into the bathroom and took the test. "Merlin it needs to be negative."

The test was almost done when she found an arm around her. "Hmm….what are you doing out of bed? I need to fuck you before I leave."

Ginny allowed herself to be leaned over the sink. "I am going to miss you. I wish you didn't have to go back to her."

He sucked on her ear. "We have been over this, she is my wife. You are my mistress. That will not change."

Ginny looked down at the stick he hadn't seen. "And if I were to give you a child? Would you not want your son or daughter?"

When he finished he turned her around. "I have told you any child you bear, with proof they are mine, I will take care of."

Ginny reached for the stick. "It seems I will be making you a father again."

He looked at the stick. "How long?"

Ginny was taken aback by the coldness in his voice. "I don't know. The test doesn't tell me how pregnant I am."

He stormed out of the room and disappeared for a few moments before he came back and thrust clothes at her. "Get dressed."

Ginny was confused but slipped into them. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, just got dressed himself, and motioned her to follow. He took some floo powder, and they took the flu through, into an office. She realized she was in a doctor's office, and they didn't have long to wait, until a man came into the room. Ginny realized he must be a private family doctor, and the two men stood and talked to each other quietly.

Ginny found herself up on the exam table; neither of them talking to her, her clothes was removed, well replaced with a gown. She turned red, when this odd doctor began to examine her, not liking it at all.

The doctor looked at John. "She is definitely pregnant. I'll run a test to see how far, but it looks a few weeks at least."

John looked at her. "How long have you suspected?"

Ginny gulped. "Since just before we left on our trip. I missed my periods."

The healer began the exam and nodded. "She looks to be about a month pregnant. She should be due at the middle of March."

John nodded. "I will need a paternity test immediately. I want to ensure this child is mine."

Ginny paled, she knew there was some risk. "I swore to you I have been with no other man. This child is yours."

John smirked. "You will prove he or she is mine, or the child will see not a single knutt of my money, and you'll be cut off."

The healer ran the test, which was a spell to take blood, but luckily simpler than muggle. The test took moments. "The child is yours."

John thanked the man and took Ginny home. "I will speak to my attorneys and have a trust set up. You will take care of yourself."

Ginny was standing there confused. "Surely you're going to be here. Your wife is a dried up husk, I am about to give you a new child."

He laughed. "I have grandchildren; I wasn't looking for new babies. I will take care of my child. No one will know he or she is mine."

Ginny knew the world would think she was a whore. "People need to know who the father is."

He smirked. "I'll leave that up to you. But if the world learns I am the dad, I will take that baby, and you'll never see him or her again."

With that John walked out, and Ginny sunk down onto the couch, in tears. She had no idea what she was going to do, she had to find a way to make Harry come back to her, and now she was pregnant. It dawned on her, she needed to come up with a way to make Harry think the baby was his, she knew he would do the right thing by her. John didn't want the baby; he wouldn't protest if she had another man claim it, likely thank her. Now she just needed to find a way to get Harry out of Charlie's bed and into hers, and soon

Ginny put her hand on her belly and came up with a plan. "Don't worry little one, Harry will make you such a good daddy."

* * *

><p>Unaware of what Ginny was plotting; Harry had headed off to Spain for the finals. They were going to celebrate his birthday when down there. Charlie and the twins, Neville and Luna, his dad and Severus had all come for the game. Harry and his team played for eight hours, and were way head in points, when both he and the other seeker went into a dive for the spotted snitch. While Harry caught it to win the game, the other seeker intentionally swiped into him hard, and Harry was unable to pull out of the dive, and slammed hard into the ground, knocked out.<p>

Charlie watched in horror, the whistle blown for both the end of the game and a penalty, as Harry hit the ground. The move the other seeker had pulled was totally illegal, and if Harry had not caught the snitch, it would have been a penalty shot.

Charlie went down on the field in a panic. "What happened? How is he?"

The team who should have been celebrating were all worried. Oliver who played for both Harry's teams was worried. "It doesn't look good."

Before Charlie panicked one of the chasers said. "His arm was really at a wrong angle."

Severus held his fiancé as Harry was being taken away with a stretcher spell. "You know your son has survived a lot worse."

Remus agreed but was shaken. "Only his second season with the national team, and not even started with the United, and now this."

Oliver came with them, steering Charlie who was pale as a sheet. "I am sure he will soon be back on a broom, even if our reserve plays a bit."

Charlie spoke up when they were about to be kept from the change room. "It is my boyfriend, and this is his dad."

They were allowed into the room where Harry was coming around. Harry groaned. "I feel like I slammed into a train or something."

Charlie kissed him tenderly. "At the speed and how deep you were diving, I am not surprised."

Remus looked at the healer. "How is my son?"

The healer tried to reassure them. "He has a broken wrist. A bond mending potion and a few weeks in a cast, he'll be back to normal."

Harry was relieved to hear that. "I should be back in shape, for the United in September."

Remus kissed his son. "I am happier you didn't break your skull, I need my best man after all."

Harry hugged his dad one handed, as his other arm was being put in a cast, and assured him he wouldn't miss it. He had been surprised, when the Malfoys ended up coming; he had seen them in the stands. It seems since the wedding was in less than a week, his celebration weekend for his victory, was also to be a bachelor party for the grooms. Well tonight was all about him, but there would be all weekend for them.

Harry was wearing a cast and a sling, but he was able to go out, and with his team, accept the cup. The manager of the Russian team, who they had been playing, had come over with the seeker for his team. They apologized for what happened.

A surprise voice came from behind. "Well here is the time to keep your promise and give me the scoop interview."

Harry turned and saw Viktor who he shouldn't have been surprised to see. "I should have known the magazine would send you. But I owe you?"

Viktor reminded him. "I recall someone promising if I kept my girlfriend happy, that he would give me a big interview for the magazine."

Hermione had appeared, like the Malfoys, a surprise for Harry. "And he kept his promise I can assure you."

Harry smiled and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're here, but I thought you said you couldn't get away this weekend."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "You know in the summers I don't clerk on the weekend. We just thought it would be a nice surprise."

Remus agreed with her. "We didn't think you'd need medical treatment first, but we wanted to make sure you had a great night."

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and whispered. "The others leave on Sunday morning but we're here for another night."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "I have a feeling even with my wrist; we can come up with some romantic plans for the weekend."

They all took Harry out for the evening, and though he couldn't drink, they had a good time. Harry was in some pain, so he had to take potions, and mixing both wouldn't have been a good idea. He had never been much of a drinker, so it didn't really bother him, his family and team with him. He could not help but think of next week, and his dad's wedding, which he was so excited about.

He made a toast to them, after all the toasts to him. "And to my dad and Severus, and your big day in less than a week."

* * *

><p>Severus and Remus had no idea what to expect, and a bit of that concerned them, about their wedding. Narcissa had promised to tone it down, to make it a wedding they'd want, to keep them from eloping. They had a feeling Narcissa had come to Spain, to make sure they didn't elope, she wasn't a huge fan of the game. She was proud of Harry, and would see him in other games, but she had come. Draco had come as well, he and Pansy home from their honeymoon, working on a baby but no luck in such a short time. Harry had some say in the wedding plans, his dad trusting him to keep his Aunt under control, though Harry laughed at the thought he may be able to.<p>

Remus was getting ready with his son at Grimmauld in the morning. He wished the marauders and Lily were there, as he would when Harry wed, but he had them there in Harry. Harry felt the same way, in his dad, when he thought of his future wedding.

Harry handed him a gift. "I promised Sev I would give this to you."

Remus opened the lid on the box and found a beautiful ivory pendant on a chain. "This is beautiful."

Harry looked at it. "A lily, a phoenix and a snake?"

Remus nodded. "The phoenix is you, the Lily for your mother, and the snake is Severus."

Harry read the inscription on the back, where there was a small stag and deer as well. "So those you love, are never far from your heart."

Remus looked at his son as Harry went to put the chain on his dad. "Is your wrist still bothering you?"

Harry didn't want to worry his dad, so didn't mention his arm. "Itching to get the cast off. Now let's get this on, we have to get going."

Remus hugged his son when he was done. "You have no idea how much it means to me, to have you here for me."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "I am so happy for you and Severus. I'm honored to be a part of today for you."

Remus took a hold of the portkey they had been given. "Neither Severus nor I could have pictured this wedding without you."

Remus had no idea what to picture, but as long as his son and Draco came, he and Severus were happy. Lucius was marrying them, any lord could, and Draco and Harry were standing as best men, Harry also giving his dad away. The portkey whisked them away, and Harry smiled when he saw his dad's reaction when they arrived. He knew his dad wanted a wedding like George's or Fred's coming up which would be on the coast, something casual, and all like the men. Remus' breath was taken away as he stood in a beautiful valley, he knew they were in Scotland, on the banks of some Loch, not sure which one. The lake was as clear as a mirror, the hills all around full of trees and a few sheep fields, and the only building one could see was what looked like a half broken down tower.

Severus and Draco stood with Lucius at the tower, and the guests sat in white chairs lining the aisle. There was no overdone décor, just bunches of lilies and wild flowers like thistle, at the end of every second row of chairs. Narcissa had for once actually listened to what they wanted.

Lucius was smiling. "We are here this afternoon to finally unite these two men in marriage. Who gives the junior groom away?"

Harry had to hide a laugh at hearing his dad referred to as such but was traditional. "I do."

Lucius turned to Severus. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Remus as your husband and bond, until divided by death?"

Severus for once had a full smile on his face. "I do."

Lucius turned to Remus. "And do you Remus John Lupin take Severus as your husband and bond, until divided by death?|

Remus nodded. "I do."

Draco handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my godfather as your husband, while I stand witness."

Remus slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond, and proclaim my love."

Harry handed the ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband, while I stand witness."

Severus slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond, and proclaim my love.'

Lucius was so happy to finally do the honors. "By the powers that be, I finally pronounce you husbands. You may seal it with a kiss."

Remus took the invite and drew Severus into his arms, and they shared a long drawn out kiss. As they pulled apart, they went with Harry and Draco, and signed off on the contracts. Severus became a Lupin, happy to be rid of his abusive father's name, and be with his husband and Harry. If he and Remus had no children, he'd split the Prince fortune between the boys, and Harry would get his title. Harry hugged both men, he had come not only to accept Severus but welcome him, since the men started dating a few years ago.

The reception followed, further down along the water, right out in the open. There was no tent, there wasn't even a head table, it was just a quiet reception. There were round tables done in green and gold, silver pitchers filled with red lilies, the color of Lily's hair they both thought.

Narcissa came over to them. "I hope this is everything the two of you could want. I toned it down as best as I could per order."

Severus smirked but kissed her on the cheek. "Amazing, as long as there is no seven course meal and string quartet waiting."

Lucius smirked. "Well no seven course meal, only four."

Remus kissed the woman on her cheek. "What my husband means, is thank you for all the effort you went through for us."

Narcissa smiled. "You know how much you both mean to us, not to mention your son, who is all but my nephew."

Severus led his husband to the table where they were to dine. "At least the food should be good."

Narcissa stopped them, and reminded them of photos, while the guests were having cocktails. Harry went and joined them, as did Draco for a few, down by the water of the loch. Harry knew as much as they groaned, the whole experience was amazing, and they were so delighted. The first course really was the appetizers served during the cocktail hour. They were having Chinese food appetizers, which they often had with many of their dates. Harry made a toast for his dad, when they got to the salads after.

Harry was happy to join the dance floor with Charlie after the first song. "I love seeing my dad so happy."

Charlie kissed him. "You haven't told him."

Harry shook his head as he knew what his boyfriend spoke of. "He doesn't need to worry. The two of them have waited so long for today."

Charlie agreed with him. "I hope your Aunt remembers how to tone down a wedding when we marry one day."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And who said I planned to marry you one day?"

Charlie pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. "I believe you did on more than one occasion."

Harry laughed and more than agreed. "I am too busy to look for a new boyfriend."

Remus and his husband had danced close and heard. "No eloping while the two of us are on our honeymoon."

Harry shook his head. "We're not that close, and there is nothing Aunt Cissy could do, to convince me to wed without you there."

The dancing and party continued after dark. There were some bonfires, and the twins who were invited, set off some fire works for the couples. The dessert on the table was a hint for where they were going on their honeymoon. While the other courses were food from the past, their three tier cake, was a hint for the honeymoon. After sharing one piece of cheesecake, they were off on their honeymoon, to Australia.

Harry watched them go, his head rested against Charlie. "On nights like this our life seems so perfect."

**An: So a bit of Ginny issue and Harry's arm, but mainly some lovely fluff including the promised wedding. Review the fluff, and you will get more fluff I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was so happy for his dad and Severus, the wedding had meant a lot to him too. His dad had been his rock in the few short years he had him, and was an amazing man, through all he had faced. When Harry met Severus he never thought he'd like the man, he hated potions, and the man seemed out to get him. Even when he learned Severus had saved his life, he wasn't convinced, and Sirius didn't help. But in the last part of the war, and since then, Harry got a chance to know him. He could see he was a good man, and more, he was perfect for his dad. Harry had been so happy, as funny as it was to say it, to give his dad away when they married. The day had been long waited for, and Harry had been so happy, he hadn't wanted anything to ruin it. He knew his dad would be upset, when he found out Harry hadn't told him, but he wouldn't. He knew his dad would have put off his honeymoon, Severus would have agreed, to be there for his son.

Harry's arm wasn't healing properly, and he had been told the potions wouldn't be enough. It looked like he required muggle style surgery, not common, but happened. He'd likely be out of the game until nearly Christmas, which the United knew, and would use their reserve seeker.

Harry wasn't happy when a week after his dad's wedding he was admitted to the hospital. "I hate this."

Charlie kissed him. "Be a good boy and get in bed, or I will contact your dad, and bring him home."

Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't, you know I don't want to ruin the trip. And he'd be even worse, make me move home."

Charlie lifted up the blankets. "Then I guess you will be crawling back into bed."

Oliver had come in the door. "The United needs you back as soon as possible. I was looking forward to you starting in the fall."

Harry turned to look at Oliver as he was still protesting. "So was I."

Charlie smirked. "Then get in bed and ready for surgery like a good boy. You won't get better until you have the surgery."

Harry groaned and finally crawled into bed. "Fine. But you better be my nurse when I am out of here."

Charlie tucked him in but kissed him tenderly. "I think that can be arranged. But I thought you didn't like nurses."

Fred had arrived in the door. "Hopefully he listened to you better than he does Poppy."

George agreed from beside his twin. "Maybe he'll listen better to you, or this is his way of breaking up with you."

Harry grumbled under his breath. "I am not that bad of a patient."

The nurse had come into the room. "I will need to start an IV for you. The potions needed for this, will need time to take effect."

Charlie held Harry's casted hand "You know you could have waited until your dad got back, or told him."

Harry looked away as the needle was put in. "No. He is supposed to enjoy his holiday."

Oliver and the twins had come, with Charlie, to try and keep his spirits up. Harry hated the hospital, he always had, and needles were worse. He never liked the school hospital wing, but he would have taken Poppy, over this. He was going to be in the hospital for three nights, tonight before the surgery and two after; to make sure things went okay. Harry knew his dad would be upset when he learned, that Harry hadn't told him about needing surgery. His dad would forgive him though, and he wasn't about to allow his dad's honeymoon to be ruined, for him. His dad had waited years to be happy and married to a man he loved, and he deserved to enjoy his time away.

The group stayed with Harry until he fell asleep and Charlie remained all night. The others would have remained, but Charlie knew Harry would have felt guilty, but Oliver insisted on remaining with him. Like the twins, he considered Harry like a little brother, and Charlie was a friend.

Harry woke up a few hours after surgery and was groggy. He noticed the healer. "How did it go?"

The healer smiled. "Without a hitch. You will need to wear the cast for another month and I don't think you'll be able to return for three months."

Harry had been warned that beforehand, and the team knew already of course. "Thanks."

Charlie came and kissed Harry on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

Harry groaned. "Horrible."

Charlie handed him a little stuffed dragon. "I found this down in the store. It kind of reminded me of our friends."

Harry smiled a bit but he looked around. "Where am I?"

Charlie smirked. "A private room, you were moved after surgery."

Harry shook his head. "I asked for no special treatment."

Charlie laughed. "Lucius had you moved, when he found out you were here. He seems to have been reminded you are his nephew."

Harry shook his head. "And how did Lucius find out I was in here? I told you not to tell them, they may tell Severus and Dad."

Narcissa had appeared in the door. "You forget that my husband is a major benefactor here. Of course he was told you were coming in."

Harry should have known, and asked the woman simply, not to tell his dad. Narcissa assured him she wouldn't, she knew how much the honeymoon meant to them and Harry, and wouldn't ruin it. But she and Andromeda saw Harry as a nephew, and if he was in the hospital, they would know about it. And they would at least be able to reassure Remus; his son had the best care, when he was away.

Narcissa smiled. "You will of course be moving into the manor for a week or so. Then I can ensure you're getting the best care possible."

* * *

><p>Ginny was at work a few days later. Her office work had become more, since John learned she was pregnant. She had received papers from his attorneys, about the substantial trust fund he had set up. The baby would have more money than Ginny ever dreamed of, but she couldn't touch it, even for raising the baby. There was a much smaller vault set up, for raising the baby, but he assured her it would be added to each year. And she would also continue to have a salary from him, as he intended to keep her around, as long as she kept her lips sealed. He enjoyed her body, and he admitted he might like to see his child as well, even if he had not been planning on a child. For now he still visited her bed, and had made it plain he would, until she became too big. Then she would be given a paid leave from the office, and his bed, till after the baby was born.<p>

Ginny's office was off to the side, and as usual she was going through the mail. Only John could come in, she could see and hear what was going on in his office and the reception area, but wasn't seen. Well John didn't know she could hear but what he didn't know didn't hurt him.

She saw Millie stroll into the office. 'Hmm…. This could be interesting."

John smiled when his only daughter came into his office. "Honey I wasn't expecting you."

Millie kissed her dad on the cheek. "Marcus asked me to drop off this for you."

John raised an eyebrow. "Married to my daughter for less than a year and already using her as an elf? I may have to speak to him."

Millie laughed and shook her head. "My husband knew I just wanted an excuse to see you. He thinks I should stay home with my feet up."

John smiled at his daughter's growing belly. "He could be right. You know I was the same with your mother, with your brother and you."

Millie smiled when she heard that. "Marcus will make such a good dad. I swear he was slightly disappointed to learn it was a son."

Her dad made her sit. "All men of course want a son to carry on their name, but daughters will always hold a very special place in our hearts."

Ginny smirked when she thought of her own dad. 'Should try telling mine that. He could actually take some pointers from old bloods.'

Millie went on. "I am supposed to meet Pansy soon. She and I are going with Draco to visit Harry."

John was surprised. "I knew Draco and the young man were family, but I wasn't aware you were social."

Millie nodded. "Draco and Harry have become friends. He is a good guy. He made a break from Narcissa's clutches, and gone home."

Ginny's interest peaked again. 'What does she mean?'

John voiced her questions. "What?"

Millie explained. "He was in the hospital for surgery. He is still recovering, on some pain medication, but returned back to his own house."

Ginny was surprised to learn Harry had been in the hospital. From what she got, he had surgery for a sports injury, and the Malfoys had made him stay for the past few days. It seems he was back at Grimmauld for now, having convinced Narcissa, he was starting to be on the mend. It seems he may be off work for a few months, not able to play, due to his arm. Ginny thought this was absolutely perfect.

She just noticed Millie leaving in time, to shut off the spell, so she could eavesdrop in the office. If John came in and realized, he would be furious with her, and her plans would fall down around her.

John came into her office and pulled her up for a kiss and started pushing up her skirt. "How long till you start to show?"

Ginny just kept imagining Harry as he enjoyed himself. "The healer said likely a few months."

He pushed her on her back. "You have come up with a father for this child? I hope our fun won't have to end so soon."

Ginny thought when her plan worked, she would never have to allow him to touch her again. "I have."

He grunted as he finished and pulled her up for a kiss. He put some money in her bra. "That should be enough to do up the nursery."

She saw how much and was shocked but smiled. "It will."

Ginny headed home but only long enough to slip into some fresh clothes. "Soon enough baby, your proper daddy will be ready to claim you."

Ron had come in the door. "Who are you talking to sis? I am starting to worry about you."

Ginny turned to look at him. "Did you get me that spell I was hoping for?

Ron showed her a piece of paper. "You know it wasn't that hard. I have access to her office thanks to my work in the auror department."

Ginny looked at the security codes for Grimmauld Place. "Thanks Ron. I hope you didn't risk your job or anything for it."

Ron shook his head and laughed. "One of the clerks accidentally gave me the wrong files. If anyone, she'll get blamed, and fired for it."

Ginny was happy to hear it. She loved her brother; he was the only person other than their mother, who supported her. She knew how much becoming an auror meant to her brother, he worked harder towards it, than anything else before. She felt bad asking him for such help, but she had no other source, and he assured her it was no risk. She needed a way into the house, and Harry's bed, and this was it.

Ron looked at her. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged. "Charlie has been keeping me away from Harry. I am sure I can convince him to come back to me."

Ron wasn't quite convinced about that. "I don't know why you want him back. He treated you like trash."

Ginny shook her head. "He was seduced by our brother. He will come to his senses, and the two of us will soon be married."

Ron shrugged. "It would be nice to have my best friend back. Get him away from that slut of a former fiancé of mine, as well."

Ginny agreed, and headed out, she needed to get into the house. Tonks and Hermione would still be at the ministry, and from what Millie said, Harry and Charlie wouldn't be back from the manor. She had to make sure, no matter what she did, she could get back into Harry's life. She was happy when the wards let her in the house, no alarm went off, and she went in search of Harry's cloak.

She found it in his room but back in the kitchen she found his medication and smiled. "Hmm….this might just work."

* * *

><p>Harry was happy to be going home. It had been almost a week since his surgery, and he hadn't been home, even though released three days ago. He had spent the weekend at Malfoy Manor, a compromise, if he could come home today. Andromeda had agreed with him, he only needed a weekend, besides he had plenty of people with him. Harry was reminded his dad would be home in two days, and Remus would be worried, when he heard. He would have to remind his dad he was grown up, and he had others to help, when his dad couldn't.<p>

Harry was happy when Charlie was finally able to whisk him away from the manor and back home. He wasn't sure how long it would last; his dad would want him to come home, when he learned. He was to meet with Filius, who thought he could apprentice a bit, while injured.

Charlie led Harry towards the house. "Are you going to take Filius up on his offer?"

Harry wasn't sure just yet. "It would make it easier for dad to fret. And I guess it would be good experience for when I teach."

Charlie kissed him. "You don't sound too excited. I guess you don't really have to train or apprentice for charms."

Harry shook his head. "Potions you would but not charms. It was why dad set me up with you, good experience, and more exciting for me."

Charlie knew his boyfriend was disappointed about not being able to fly until November. "It will give you something to do while out."

Harry agreed with him. "I want to teach and being at school is great. I was just hoping for three years to play quidditch."

Charlie reminded him. "You'll still have two and a half years when this is done Harry. You could even play and teach if you wanted."

Harry knew he was right. "I know I am complaining too much aren't I? The injury could have been far worse."

Charlie laughed. "You aren't. You just had the next three years planned, and you can't be blamed for being a bit disappointed."

Harry snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. "I have such an amazing boyfriend. And I'm glad I finally can return to your arms at night."

Charlie couldn't agree more. "For all your Aunt's meddling, she does seem to have an old fashioned view, on sharing a bed before marriage."

Harry shook his head. "I think she is just trying to push us towards marriage sooner. I doubt she had any allusions about her son and Pansy."

Charlie stopped when they got to the door. "I know you were hoping for a quiet day at home."

Harry turned to look at his boyfriend. "Charlie?"

Charlie sighed and admitted. "There are some guests waiting for us in the living room."

It hadn't been his idea, he swore to Harry, who believed him. It was actually Narcissa, who thought Harry may be depressed, by all of this. She had been reluctant to allow him to leave, even with Charlie, and thought he should have company. Charlie swore to Harry, when it became too much, they would make an excuse that Harry needed some rest from his injuries.

Knowing Narcissa was behind it, he wasn't surprised to find Draco and his wife there. Millie was there as well, but so was Luna and Neville, and the twins who he was happy to see. Until the past year, he'd have never thought to find so many snakes in his house.

Millie smiled when she saw him. "There he is, I was worried I would be late, I stopped to see my dad."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I wasn't aware you were coming. Should I be worried what you and my cousin's wife are up to?"

Pansy had an odd smile on her face. "My mother may have thought we may inspire the two of you to marry, and add to the family."

Charlie groaned when he heard her say that. "Narcissa should become a wedding planner. I swear she seems to need to have a wedding to plan."

Harry agreed with his boyfriend. "She seems intent that either me or Tonks need to marry by Christmas time."

Draco corrected him. "Engaged. She does need some months to plan a wedding after all. It took seven months for her to plan ours with help."

Millie agreed. "Marcus proposed to me last summer, and our wedding was at winter time. Men just don't understand these things."

Harry shook his head. "Even if we were to marry, we don't plan on a baby, until I am teaching."

Pansy shrugged. "I think she is hoping once you marry, you will come to your senses, and not wait."

Charlie pointed at his boyfriend's arm. "There is too much risk, besides Harry doesn't want to take months off, when he only has three years."

Fred jumped in to their defense. "I thought we were here to cheer Harry up, not remind him of what he just escaped from."

Harry was happy when the topic moved on to other things. He had no idea when they would marry, when Charlie might propose to him. He knew he could, but somehow he felt it would be Charlie, it just seemed odd. But they both readily agreed, to wait till Harry was a teacher, for kids. They both wanted them, likely two or three they thought, just not yet. Harry smiled and laughed, when they went on to better subjects.

Harry didn't have to fake exhaustion to get out of the group when his head was bothering him. Charlie called for some tea, and some of Harry's pain reliever was added to his tea, just a small dose or so he thought.

Harry was starting to feel a bit sleepy when he took it. "I think I need to lie down for a bit."

Charlie helped him up stairs. "Maybe your Aunt was right, and you were not as good as you thought."

Harry had enough strength to elbow him. "My head really must be fuzzy, I swear you just said my Aunt was right."

Charlie led him into their room and put Harry to bed. "You're just tired, get some sleep, and when you wake I will have a surprise."

Harry let himself be tucked in. "It better not be any more surprise guests."

Charlie shook his head and kissed him. "No more visitors I promise. I need to run out for it, but I promise you'll like."

Charlie left, when sure Harry was asleep, to get his surprise dinner for Harry. The twins were the only ones left, they had sent the others off, and Fred decided to go with Charlie. George agreed to stay, until someone got home, as he knew Charlie was worried. There was a television in the house he reminded his brother, he would not be too bored, and he'd check on Harry later.

He reminded Charlie as he slipped from the house. "Harry is out with the potions. I doubt he'd even notice if I watched television in his room."


	8. Chapter 8

George was preoccupied, down in the den, she had seen him watching television. Ginny couldn't have planned this better, Harry was alone and drugged, and waiting for her. It wasn't ideal, but Harry would come to his senses, and marry her. It of course would be for the baby first, but he would soon realize he had been a fool, and he loved her. She didn't worry about Charlie, he would break up with Harry when he found out, and he'd likely take a job far away, out of shame. She didn't feel bad for him, he was a sick seducer who had stolen her boyfriend from him, Charlie deserved whatever he had coming to him. He would never come back, when Harry was married to her, having kids with her.

Ginny slipped into the bedroom and looked down at Harry who was lying there in bed. She knew this wasn't ideal, she wanted him to make love to her for real, but she knew this was the way. She began to slip out of her clothes.

Harry moaned as she bent to kiss him as she undid her shirt. "Charlie."

Ginny cringed in anger when he said her brother's name. "Shush my love."

Ginny knew she needed to get him going, and worked, unaware of anything else in the house. She hadn't bothered to ward the door, Charlie wouldn't be back for an hour, and George was too busy watching a movie. And who cares if they walked in on her, the better yet if Charlie caught her riding his cock, then there would be no doubt in his mind.

George wasn't sure why, but something was bothering him. He had never been fond of the house, even with all the changes Harry made, Harry himself still felt uneasy at times. He was getting hungry, and decided to head down to the kitchen.

He couldn't find anything and he called for Kreacher. It took a few minutes for him to come. "Where the heck is he? Harry told him to come."

Kreacher appeared. "Master Weasley what can Kreacher be doing for you?"

George shook his head. "I was looking for some coffee. I have never known you to take so long."

Kreacher produced the coffee for him. "I be at Malfoy manor. Dobby and Kreacher be there with master while he be gone."

George started to put some coffee on. "I would have thought you'd come back with him, he was back this morning."

Kreacher nodded. "Dobby be coming if summoned right away. Kreacher be going to school, he be getting more potions from Poppy."

George started to make a sandwich but something was still bothering him. "Kreacher have you moved Harry's potions?"

Kreacher shook his head. "No master, only the ones that I bring home from school now."

George looked at the potions and was confused. "I could have sworn this one was in the living room, maybe Charlie moved it before he left."

Kreacher looked at him. "Master George be making lunch for his company?"

George turned to look at him. "The others have left, and Harry is fast asleep. I doubt he will be eating any time soon."

Kreacher shook his head. "No there be someone else in house, and it not be Mistress Hermione or Tonks."

George stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean? Charlie won't be back, and the alarms didn't go off."

Kreacher shook his head. "Whoever be up with Master Harry, had the passwords to the wards, they not be setting off the wards."

George knew it could have been his brother, but he shook his head, Charlie would have told him if back. Charlie had only been gone for twenty minutes, and he said he would be gone for at least an hour, if not a bit more. He knew Charlie was worried about leaving Harry, but he knew George was there, and that Harry would be out. George left his food, and knew he needed to go and find out.

He met Tonks in the hall, she had just come home from work, and had Moody beside her. George explained as they headed up the stairs, what was going on, and why he was a bit worried. He kept trying to tell himself that it was nothing.

George came into the bedroom and found it empty except Harry. "I guess I was jumping at shadows."

Tonks looked at Harry and was relieved but she looked to Kreacher. "You said someone else was in the house?"

Kreacher nodded. "They not be in the room any more but in the house. I can't be seeing them."

George looked around the room. "Harry's cloak? Where is Harry's cloak?"

Moody went to see if he could track the person. "Check on him, and make sure he is okay."

George looked at Tonks. "Should we call Andromeda or Poppy?"

Tonks looked down at Harry and checked his vitals. "He seems to be okay. My mum planned to come for dinner later anyways."

George was concerned when he found a bra on the floor. "What the hell is this? You don't think….."

Tonks was a bit red when she did but she ran a test on Harry. "There is no proof Harry had sex, no traces. But no sign of who it was."

Moody had come back into the room. "I caught sight of red hair before they apparated, this was in the den. Your sister."

George was pissed. "We need to make sure the wards on the house are heightened. I don't know how she got in, but she can't again."

Tonks went with her boyfriend, to check and up them. They hadn't seen Ginny's face, and she hadn't set the wards off, so they couldn't arrest her. But if she even thought of coming near the house again, she would be, Tonks would lay a restraining order. George was reluctant to tell his brother when he came back, but he knew Charlie deserved to know, and told him. Charlie was furious, and he wanted to throttle his sister. Neither wanted to tell Harry, but they knew they couldn't keep something like this from him, and did when he woke.

Harry was shaken when he heard what had happened. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I want to return to the manor."

* * *

><p>Ginny was furious, she hadn't even got into bed with Harry, before George came in. She had grabbed all her clothes, except her bra, she realized too late. She had just narrowly got dressed, and out of the house, before Moody had caught her. She had told John, she planned to tell others she had a drunken one night stand, and didn't know who the father was. And if she didn't manage to snag Harry, she was going to have to. She had to somehow make him believe the baby was his, she had snagged some hair, for a blood adoption. She knew she couldn't do it, to the baby at least, until he or she was born. But it would work on a paternity test just as well, and she had enough money due to her boss, to pay a lab off.<p>

She was on her way home when she saw Millie and a woman she knew was Millie's mother. She had no idea why she was curious, she had seen photos of the woman in her husband's office, and heard him speak of her.

Millie seemed a bit upset. "How can he do that to you?"

Lady Bullstrode calmed her daughter. "Millicent this is nothing new. Your father has always had his flings on the side."

Millie shook her head. "How can he do that to you? Aren't you mad that he sleeps with other women."

Her mother shook her head. "Oh honey, it is just fun. The important thing is he comes home to us at night. And doesn't make a scandal."

Millie was not calming down at all. "If my husband even thought of looking at another woman, I would hex his balls off."

Her mother laughed. "Of course you would darling. You and Marcus are different, the two of you married for love."

Millie agreed. "I know that you have an arranged marriage, but I thought you loved dad."

Millie's mother nodded. "I do, I'm not in love with him though. I have had my lovers too. We have had an understanding since the start."

Millie was shocked by her words. "You too?"

Her mother laughed and nodded her head. "You don't think I allowed your dad to have all the fun. Of course I seem a lot safer than your dad."

Millie grimaced when he heard that. "He really knocked this one up has he?"

Her mother sighed. "I am surprised, he is usually safer, but it seems to be his. The old fool actually seems to want to see the child."

Millie looked at her belly. "He is a grandfather, and about to be one again. He can't want his bastard."

Her mother calmed her. "He will pay the mother off, and for the baby. I am sure after a visit or two he will tire of a crying baby."

Millie was still stunned. "Do you know who it is? How do you even know?"

Her mother shook her head. "I came across some documents. She is some little whore working for him, younger than you I hear."

Ginny could see the shock on Millie, and as she slid past the women, she had to wonder. She knew Millie would be aware of all of the rumors about her, but she had sworn to John, his daughter would never know. He couldn't blame her, if his hag of a wife was prying, and found out. He had told Ginny she couldn't tell, not that she wanted to brag about her sick dad, to anyone.

Millie had seen the girl, and she thought for a moment, but didn't want to. She had heard, Ginny was working for some rich lord, and she was quite the slut from what Pansy had said. She had to wonder if Ginny could possibly be her father's whore.

When she left her mother Millie went to see Pansy. She was surprised to find her on her way to the manor. "Miss your in laws that much?"

Pansy shook her head. "Draco said he was going there after work. It seems Harry has returned."

Millie was surprised. "We saw him only a few hours ago, and he seemed so happy to be free of Narcissa."

Pansy sighed and motioned her to come into the townhouse so they could floo. "It seems Ginny found some way to break into the house."

Millie was amazed. "That house has to have so many wards on it, I don't get how. And why?"

Pansy handed her some floo powder. "They're not sure, but she has no bra, she left it behind. Harry was drugged out at the time."

Millie covered her mot when she heard that. "You don't think she was trying to sleep with him?"

Pansy shrugged. "I don't know what she would do. She is lucky, if she had slept with him, she'd have been arrested for rape."

Millie stopped. "Have they found out who her lover is?"

Pansy shook her head. "Charlie has hinted he knows, I guess he walked in on them at New Years, but he hasn't told us."

Millie thought about the holiday, and her dad had been at the office, until late in the evening. It wasn't like that was uncommon, but on holidays he usually made it home, and he hadn't been back when she left for the party. She was shocked her dad had a lover, and had been upset, but her mother didn't seem to find. Millie was reminded it was common in arranged marriages, and both her parents had them, and he was still her dad. Like Pansy, she had always been a daddy's girl, that would never change. Old bloods might like their heirs to be boys, but Millie had not met one yet, who didn't melt around their daughters. Her brother used to complain, that she was daddy's favorite growing up,

Charlie was in the sitting room when they got there, but Harry was nowhere in sight. It seems he had been sent off to bed, one he had a checkup from his Aunt, who had been worried about him. All Andromeda found was that he seemed to have got a stronger does of medicine.

Millie looked at Charlie. "Pansy told me you were aware of who your sister was sleeping with."

Charlie was a bit taken off guard by that. "I walked in on them. But it isn't my…."

Millie cut him off. "I am aware my father has a mistress."

Charlie sighed. "My sister has been working for him, and it was your father. The house he bought her, and all the money…"

Millie had seen it, she just never realized it was her dad. "She's pregnant."

Fred was there and gaped at her like she had two heads. "What do you mean she is pregnant?"

Millie explained. "My mother learned my dad set up a trust fund for his love child, born of some young employee."

She had no proof, but she doubted her father had more than one mistress at a time. Charlie was shocked, he had heard his sister may have aborted a baby before, and wondered why she kept this one. And then suddenly what happened that night hit, and wondered if she had somehow planned to sleep with Harry, and make him think it was his child. She was lucky, it would never have worked, and it would have been a case of rape.

Millie shook her head. "I'd be watching her closer. The truth is bound to come out sooner or later."

* * *

><p>Severus and Remus had come home from their amazing honeymoon. They had a wonderful time, and though he had been worried about his son when he left, Remus let himself enjoy it. He knew his son would be okay, he was grown up, and it was only two weeks. Severus understood, he had come to care about Harry for his husband, but was happy they took the trip as well. Remus and Severus spent their first night back at Spinner's end, a quiet night together, before seeing his son the next day.<p>

They headed to the manor, they had promised to tell Lucius and Narcissa how it went, before they went to find Harry. The couple had been expecting them, and they found breakfast waiting, when they got there.

They were finishing when Narcissa spoke up, thinking they'd seen Harry the night before. "How is Harry's arm doing? It has been a few days."

Remus lifted any eyebrow. "What do you mean? I haven't seen my son."

Severus spoke up. "Harry was having his cast off, I am sure it is fine."

Narcissa paled when she realized they hadn't seen him yet. "Oh I am sure Harry will tell you…."

Remus cut her off. "Tell me what? I knew something was off with him at the wedding."

Lucius spoke up. "Harry's arm wasn't healing properly and he needed surgery. He went in just after you left."

Severus was shocked. "He knew before we left?"

Narcissa nodded. "He didn't want to ruin your honeymoon. He stayed here the first few days he was in the hospital. "

Remus was not surprised his son didn't tell him. "How is he doing?"

Lucius shook his head. "In a cast for another month, and it will likely be just before the winter break, before he can play."

Narcissa assured him. "He spoke to Filius and he is going to do some training with him, until he can get back on the broom."

Remus knew his son wanted to teach, but he would still be down, not being able to play. Harry had planned out the next few years so well, Remus had helped with a bit of meddling, and Harry was bound to be so disappointed. Narcissa and Lucius didn't mention the Ginny incident, they would know soon enough, and that was news Harry should tell. They hadn't meant to tell the couple about Harry's surgery.

No one was surprised when Remus wanted to leave, not long after done eating, to go and see his son. Severus was actually surprised he had waited until they were done, though they had been half way through the meal, when it came up.

Remus was surprised when they placed a floo call and found Harry was not at the house. "Where is he?"

It was Hermione who had come to the floo. "He was meeting Bill and the twins for breakfast in town, with Charlie of course."

Severus shrugged. "I guess we will just have to head there. I did have to pick up some supplies along the way as well."

Remus nodded and thanking Hermione he stepped out. "I guess I shouldn't be too upset my son was not waiting around for me."

Severus laughed. "We have been gone two weeks, but I'm certain he will likely be happy to see you."

They were looking for red heads but not the ones they ran into. Ginny and Molly didn't see them at first. "Mum."

Molly was red in the face. "No mum me, we are going to see a healer, and then you will be telling me and your dad who the father is."

Ginny shook her head. "I told you mum."

Molly sighed. "I know you have been having trouble, but getting drunk in a bar and sleeping with a stranger? Ginny we taught you better."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I had seen Harry and he had flirted with me, until Charlie came in. I was so confused and…."

Molly held her daughter. "Harry, that boy, he needs to come to his senses. Don't worry hun, you can move home. Without work you…"

Ginny cut her mum off. "My boss is understanding, he is giving me maternity leave, when I am too pregnant."

It seems John had found out, his wife and daughter knew, Millie about who. But his wife admitted how they learned, and John had not been upset with Ginny, as she hadn't told. Millie was upset with her dad a bit, but didn't care about the girl. John was content with her drunk story, he assumed it would be such since she had slept with no one else, and it was fine. He would continue with her payments.

Severus and Remus shared a look, shocked to learn that Ginny seemed to be pregnant. They didn't for a moment believe her story, they knew her boss would be the father of the child. He must be, if he wasn't the dad, he wouldn't be paying for her any more.

Ginny spotted them and shook her head. "Spying on me? I am sure you are going to run to Harry with the news."

Remus smirked. "My son wouldn't have any reason to care you got yourself knocked up. Not the first time is it?"

Molly snapped at him. "Of course it is. If your son wasn't such a shameful flirt, my daughter would not have had a date rape drug slipped to her."

Severus smirked. "I don't recall hearing any drug mentioned?"

Molly looked at her daughter and back. "Ginny is innocent, she was a virgin, and doesn't drink enough. There must have been something.'

Remus shook his head and went to leave. "Open your eyes Molly, your daughter has not been a virgin, since after Harry left the country."

Ginny had the fake tears running down her cheeks. "It's lies. You destroyed me and Harry's romance, and now slander me."

Severus led his husband off without another word to them. "We should find your son."

Harry was shocked to see them when they came in and hugged his dad. "I was going to come this afternoon. How was your trip?"

Remus kissed his son and left thoughts of Ginny slip away. "It was amazing, until I got home, and found out my son was in the hospital."

Harry went pale, and apologized to his dad, and assured him he didn't like lying. He knew how much the wedding and honeymoon meant, meant to him too, and he would not ruin it. Remus held his son, and assured him that he understood, he just worried about his son. He made Harry blush, when he said Harry would find out one day, when he and Charlie had children of their own.

Severus quietly said to the red heads as Harry and Remus spoke. "We ran into your mother and sister. We heard the happy news."

**An: So no, I didn't allow Ginny to rape Harry, not that cruel. Molly is as delusional as ever, but the truth will come out. I am considering going back and showing Ginny telling her parents, next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny was home visiting her parents for the afternoon. She had been hoping just for her mum, she knew her dad had worked the past few Saturdays, though he usually didn't. He had been heading the new muggle liaison department, and while the pay was a huge increase and hours usually better, not always. But it seemed her dad had heard she was coming, and decided not to go in, and be home. She knew he was a traitor, he agreed with her so called brothers, and sided with Harry and Charlie.

Ron had come with her, for moral support and a good meal. She and Ron had always been close, because of their age, and it had grown. She knew he would have to know about the baby soon, and so would the family, she just had to come up with a story.

It seems the baby wasn't about to allow her to hide it any longer. "I'm going to be sick."

Molly looked worried as her daughter ran past her towards a bathroom. "Oh my, she has always loved my food before."

Arthur looked at his son who was across the table from him. "Has she been sick?"

Ron shrugged. "She has been throwing up most mornings, and eating odd. I don't know, I thought some 'diet'."

Arthur looked at his wife. "Morning sickness."

Molly shook her head. "My daughter is a virgin, she isn't even dating anyone, since Harry broke her heart. There is no way."

Ron looked back and forth as both sets of eyes had turned on him. "I have no clue. She was out late some nights."

Molly watched as her daughter came back into the room. "Do you have the stomach flu darling?"

Ginny shook her head and sipped some water. "Can I have some herbal tea?"

Arthur looked at her as her mother was making tea. "Is there something you need to tell us? That you are pregnant?"

Ginny shook her head but she had tears. "No."

Molly looked at her daughter, and shock ran through her, as she realized her husband was right. She should have known, she had been pregnant enough, and suffered morning sickness through all of them. But her daughter wasn't dating, she had been mending from a broken heart, from Harry. Ginny was always careful, and she wanted Harry back, she wouldn't have done this.

Ginny knew she had to come up with a story and fast. Her brothers ruined her plan for Harry, and since John would not let her sleep with anyone else, she had no idea. She wondered who he thought she could possibly pin it on.

Molly put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ginny you know we love you."

Arthur agreed with her. "But we need to know what is going on?"

Ginny was in tears. "I think I might be pregnant, I don't know, I'm so scared mummy."

Molly hugged her daughter to her close. "It's okay sweet heart, we're here for you. Now who is the father?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know."

Arthur had heard the rumors about his daughter being a slut. "Just how many possible dads are there?"

Molly turned to look at her husband in anger. "How do you speak to our daughter like that? Now princess, tell us."

Ginny wiped her tears. "I don't know mummy, it was some man I met in a bar."

Molly was shocked. "Ginny you went home with a man you didn't even know the name of?"

Ginny shook her head. "It was Harry, it's all his fault."

Arthur ignored a snarl from his son. "How is that?"

Ginny spun a story, of how Harry asked her to meet to talk, at the bar. He had been flirting with her, and had given her hope he wanted her back, and had bought her two drinks. Then Charlie had appeared, and she had found out it was a joke, a bet between the two of them. She had been so upset when they left, she began drinking, and some man took advantage. She swore to her parents she didn't drink much, and she wasn't sure what happened, and had woken up alone in a hotel bed. She was so ashamed, she hadn't wanted to tell anyone, what she did.

Molly took her daughter into her arms, as she shot a nasty look at her husband, who felt like he was being blamed for this. Molly did in a way, she knew her husband supported Harry, and now this had happened. She couldn't believe her princess had been all but raped.

She made Ginny stand up. "I am taking you to a healer. You will have the test run, and then we will make sure the baby is okay."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know if I can keep it mummy. I'm alone, and he abandoned me."

Molly kissed her daughter. "You know your father and I are here for you. Now I am taking you to see a healer."

Ginny allowed herself to be led towards the door. "I'm sorry mummy."

Molly kissed her daughter on the head. "Don't apologize princess, this isn't your fault."

Arthur watched them leave, and he looked at Ron, gaging his reaction to it all. He had known, his sons' belief in what her job was, and wondered how true the story was. He wondered if perhaps the child was her boss', or how many men she had slept with, he didn't believe the rest of this. He had no idea what would happen with the child, and he had a bad feeling, he and his wife may find themselves raising another.

Ron saw his look and shrugged his shoulders. "I had no idea. But I am not surprised my firmer best friend would pull this kind of crap."

* * *

><p>Harry was happy when his dad had returned from his honeymoon. He was happy to see he had an amazing time, he and Severus deserved it, more than anyone he knew. He was going to be returning to school with them, staying a few days a week, as he worked with Filius. He had a home, his boyfriend, and rehab back in London. He hadn't ever been the best patient, but he was anxious to get back on a broom, as soon as he could. He had been looking forward to this season, and he wanted to play, when he could.<p>

Harry and Charlie were originally have gone on a trip in August. It wasn't really work, they were just picking up animals, it had been an excuse. It had been intended as a late birthday for Harry as well. But with his arm, and all the travel already, they had Lucius send someone else.

Harry went to see Charlie at work but not seeing any sign he went to visit Raja. He was talking to Raja when he saw Charlie. "Oh there you are."

Charlie smiled when he spotted his boyfriend. "I didn't know you were coming."

Harry had a secret smile on his face. "Who said I had come to see you? You know I haven't seen Raja in a while."

Charlie smirked when Harry came out after saying goodbye to Raja. "Keep that up and I will go off to Turkey without you."

Harry pouted when he heard that. "You'd abandon me when I am an invalid?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "I recall someone who is going to be living in Scotland half of the week, for the next few weeks."

Harry continued to pout. "Only a few days a week, and I told you that you could come."

Charlie smirked. "To live with you and your dad and stepfather in their rooms?"

Harry shrugged. "You have shared a bedroom with me, when they were in Grimmauld. Besides they aren't as bad as my Aunt."

Charlie was reminded of her policy. "As true as that may be, living with your dad in his school rooms, is different."

Harry couldn't really argue and switched topics. "So who are you running off to Turkey with?"

Charlie laughed. "I'm not, but Luna is going, and Neville with her."

Luna had been working with Charlie all summer. They would both be going back to school in the fall, Charlie to finish studying to be a vet, and Luna to do her degree in zoology. Charlie had his original degree in it, and it made him an animal medic of sorts, so his program would only take a year for him to complete. Luna didn't;'t have to search for anything, she was just collecting the animals, and having a weekend away. Neville was excited to go with her, like he had been, when he came to New Zealand. He loved apprenticing at school, but still.

Harry was disappointed they weren't going. He was reminded they had just come back from spending almost a year on the road, and then he had travel for quidditch, since then too. And Lucius promised to make the trips annual for them.

Charlie reminded him as they were leaving. "You know we will get to travel plenty with work. Perhaps in November, for my birthday."

Harry smiled at that. "I like the sounds of that. May be an upside to me not being able to play till after Christmas."

Charlie ran a hand on Harry's casted arm. "Did you go to your therapy today? You weren't meant to be done for another hour."

Harry wondered when Charlie was going to ask. "You have become as bad as my dad about that."

Charlie shook his head. "We both know how much getting back on the broom means to you. And you need to go to your therapy."

Harry winced and nodded. "He floo called just after you left, and pushed up the appointment. I promise I was a good boy and went."

Charlie searched his face to make sure he should believe him. "You know your Aunt will know at dinner if you are lying."

Harry looked hurt at that. "Maybe I'll be the one to run off to Turkey. I can promise the head ache I have, is definitely from therapy."

Charlie kissed Harry on the temples. "I will give you a nice long massage when we get home from dinner."

Harry pouted. "Can't we come up with an excuse to skip dinner?"

Charlie reminded his boyfriend as he took Harry's arm to apparate. "I recall they were your family not mine."

Harry shook his head, they both had Black roots, though Harry was Lord Black. Harry was adopted, his Black blood was a bit more minor, Charlie's parents were both on the family tree once. Narcissa and Andromeda were hosting a dinner, and insisted all their kids come, which included Harry in Narcissa's world. Moody was being dragged along, so Charlie was coming too, there was no backing out.

Harry was at least happy to find his dad and Severus were there as well. They would be heading off to school soon, and this was the first family dinner, since they returned from their honeymoon. Draco and Pansy were there as well.

Draco looked at Harry and Charlie. "You do realize why the last two single couples have been summoned for dinner tonight?"

Harry groaned as he had a feeling. "Maybe we can leave before your mum notices we're here."

Moody had come in behind them. "If I am going to be forced to sit through another dinner, there is no escaping for you either."

Tonks shook her head when she looked at her boyfriend. "It has been two months since the last. My mother won't give up until you come."

Harry laughed when he heard Moody grumble he missed the days when he was thought to be not good enough. "I guess we'll have to stay."

Narcissa smiled when the dining room was full. "Now this is nice. Not as nice of course as a wedding to plan and host, but still."

Harry saw the eyes on him, and turned his attention on Pansy. "Or a baby shower. How is that coming along?"

Blushing from Pansy and Draco, and some laughs, made him rethink how he phrased that. He knew the two were trying, but they had been married only for just short of two months now. For the couple it would be easier, than Harry's dad, who was not sure he would ever get his husband pregnant. Draco and Pansy were both young, besides neither was a wolf, and female pregnancies were much easier.

Pansy shared a smile with her husband before producing a little rabbit. "Well we found out yesterday, we're due in April."

* * *

><p>Harry and Charlie found it a bit odd, when in the fall, Harry was at school much of the week. He was enjoying it, it was good practice for when he taught, but he missed being on a broom. And he missed Charlie, but for now he was in a guest bedroom, in his dad's apartments. He had been offered his own, but the rare amount he was at school, it made no sense. His dad had been the one to offer, he hadn't wanted to infringe on their space, and Severus more than agreed. Harry and Charlie, and Moody and Tonks, had escaped wedding talk for now. Narcissa was so thrilled with news of her first grandchild on the way, and Andromeda sharing it with her, the talk died down.<p>

Fred's wedding had finally come, the small ceremony on the coast that Harry had helped to plan for them. Harry couldn't do much for George, since he had been out of the country, but he did for Fred. They were brothers to him for a long time, and one day would be, by marriage.

Harry was about to run out and do some last minute errands when he got a floo call. "Draco?"

Draco looked relieved to see him. "Harry I need a huge favor from you."

Harry was a bit surprised but he nodded. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

Draco smiled. "My work is running late, and I was supposed to pick up Pansy and Millie, at the hospital, and take them home."

Harry shrugged. "Okay, well I am sure they can find their way home."

Draco snorted. "Have you ever met either my father in law or Millie's dad? You would think their daughters are made out of glass."

Harry had heard the stories about Pansy's dad more than enough to know. "So you need me to go, to save you from being hexed."

Draco agreed. "I would owe you one."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "I guess it can't be too bad. Besides I think I like you owing me a favor."

Draco went to leave the floo but added. "Oh I promised we'd have lunch, and do a bit of shopping as well."

Draco was gone, before Harry could respond to that, more than a groan. He hated to shop at the best of times, but with Pansy and Millie, he had a feeling this was going to be torture. He knew he had to keep his promise, and he likely could do his errand at the same time, so he took off. Harry was starting to rethink this thing, this whole getting close to the Malfoys, in an attempt to embrace his Black family side.

He could see the shock on Millie and Pansy when he arrived. Pansy was due in April so definitely not showing, but Millie was seven months along, due in mid-November with her first son. Millie was to present her husband with his first son, before their first anniversary married.

Pansy shook her head when she saw him. "My husband is busy at work and roped you into his service has he?"

Harry smiled and didn't deny it. "He asked me to escort you ladies home, though he added the shopping, after I agreed already."

Millie chuckled a bit when she heard that. "Well we will take it easier on you than them. You aren't our husband after all."

Pansy agreed with her. "We do need to do some shopping, but not too much. Perhaps we can help you shop for clothes too."

Harry drew away from them and thought quick. "I still need to finish my gift for Fred. Perhaps you two ladies could help me there."

Millie still looked like she wanted to redress him but she agreed. "Oh that is so much more fun than men's clothing anyways."

Pansy whispered to her though Harry could hear. "Narcissa is having a new wardrobe done up, as an early Christmas gift for him."

Harry wished he didn't have such good hearing, only his dad the wolf put him to shame. "I will pretend I didn't hear that, wish I didn't."

The girls were giggling and Pansy assured him. "It won't be bad. You already got rid of the glasses and unruly hair, needs polish now."

As they started shopping, the girls were not the only ones plotting, he was. He was plotting torture, ways to get back at his cousin, for this. He needed to ask Hermione when he got home, if Draco had really been busy, or not. He had a feeling it had been an excuse, to save himself from another shopping trip, with the girls. Harry had to remind him he chose Pansy, he was grateful his own love, wasn't much of a shopper.

After a bit of lunch hey headed into a baby store, after Harry had quickly picked up what he needed for Fred. He knew against Fred's better judgment, like George, he had been convinced to invite his entire family. Fred was hoping Molly and the younger two wouldn't come.

They were in the baby shop when Harry ran into Molly. "Molly."

The woman looked at him with such coldness. "I assume you are going to show your face at the wedding tomorrow."

Harry didn't see any reason to deny it. "I am groomsman. And it is after all at one of my houses."

Molly shook her head as she went to take a few blankets towards the counter. "You know you'll see Ginny, and what you did to her."

Harry knew the stories Ginny had spun about the pregnancy, the news of which shocked him. "That she got herself knocked up?"

Molly turned to look back at him. "I thought my son just seduced you, but I am starting not to recognize you anymore."

Pansy snorted when she heard that. "Considering your daughter is a paid mistress, pregnant with her boss' child, I'd say you miss a lot."

Molly's head snapped to look at the girl in shock. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Harry went to lead the girls out. "I'm not trying to hurt you Molly. But you're going to be hurt more, if you don't open your eyes and see."

Molly was left alone, and when she bought the items, her mind was so muddled. She decided to go see Ginny, she knew her house, and to surprise her with the gifts. She was surprised when she found Ron home, he told her he was off for the day, and that Ginny was up stairs. She stopped, and had to ask her son, if he knew any more. Ron had been just as quick to defend Ginny, as their mother was.

Molly went up, worried why her daughter was in bed, at this time of day. She knocked as she opened the door. "Ginny….."

**an: remember to review**


	10. Chapter 10

Molly had gone up the stairs of her daughter's house. She was worried, she remembered her own pregnancies too well, even after eighteen years. She worried her daughter may have cramping, but she calmed herself, and reminded herself it may just be morning sickness. Her daughter was still working full time, and she would be exhausted, with the baby. She wished Ginny would take their offer, and move home with them, so she wouldn't need to work. She was sure her daughter could find more work after the baby was born, and a bit older, she'd have a good reference. Ginny really needed to see reason, she was pregnant, and she needed some rest.

Molly knocked on the door, but getting no response, she turned the knob to walk in. She had heard a sound in the room, and she knew her daughter wasn't asleep, or was having some kind of bad dream. Her daughter had always been a quiet sleeper.

Molly was shocked when she opened the door and saw a naked man's backside. "Oh Merlin what…."

Ginny was shocked when she heard her mum come into the room. "Oh Merlin."

John kept fucking her, as they both heard the door close behind her. "The damage is already done."

Ginny panted as he finished over top of her and pulled out. "My mother, my mother just….."

John kissed her and headed for the bathroom. "I need to get home, I'll let you deal with her."

Ginny tried to stop him. "You can't just leave me."

He handed her a gift. "For the baby, and if you want them to continue, you know the deal."

Ginny took it from him. "She saw us."

He shook his head. "She saw you having sex with a man, not me. My wife and daughter may know, but she finds out, it's over."

Ginny nodded. "Fine."

He went to leave but stopped. "I didn't see the nursery. I gave you money for it, my child will have a proper nursery."

Ginny pulled out a slip and showed it to him. "I ordered all the furniture, the nursery will be here in a few days."

He smiled and kissed her. "I kind of hope for a little girl, Millie is such a delight, and all my grandchildren are boys."

Ginny watched as he left, and shook her head, at the thought. She hoped he'd not be disappointed, if she was like her mother, it would likely be a boy. She had no misconceptions, she doubted he would be much of a father, he would grow tried soon. That was why she wasn't counting on him, she needed to get Harry back, and had to find a way to fix this with her mum.

Molly was in a total state of shock, as she stumbled down the stairs, into the living room. She could see her son's shock, as she came into the living room, worried what his sister could have done to make their mum like this.

Ron tried to steady his mum. "What happened? I have never seen you like this before."

Molly was shaking with the image that she had seen. "Ginny."

Ron was confused as he helped her sit down. "I know you went up to see her. Did the two of you have a fight? I didn't hear anything."

Molly shook her head. "She wasn't alone."

Ron poured his mother some water. "What do you mean she wasn't alone? You're the only one who came in."

She wouldn't talk, and Ginny finally appeared in the door, wrapped only in a robe. "Mum."

Molly looked at her daughter. "They were right weren't they? You're a…..you're a…."

Ginny cut her off. "I'm not a hooker, I can't even believe you'd think that. You know I have a job "

Molly was shaking. "Then who was that man you were having sex with? You told me you didn't know who the baby's dad was."

Ginny was blinking back the tears when she admitted. "Because he is a married man."

Molly slapped her daughter. "You are sleeping with your boss, that is why he bought you this house, isn't it? How long?"

Ginny put her hand to her cheek. "It's not my boss, one of his clients, he's a foreigner. It wasn't a bar, but an office party, when I got drunk."

Ginny pleaded with her mom to listen, as she told her the new story. She had got extremely drunk, and had slept with the man in her boss' office, during a party. She hadn't realized at the time, he was one of his best friends, or a married man. He had come back to Ginny's bed every time in town, threatening to tell her boss they had sex in his office, if she didn't. He was paying her child support for the baby, but he would never claim it, and wanted nothing to do with her. She had been too ashamed to tell her parents.

Molly wasn't too sure what to believe any more. "How many men have you slept with? How many?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "A few. I was so confused when Harry left, and I was drinking too much mummy."

Molly felt like booze not water. "They were right, you were being a common slut, they were right."

Ginny was crying when her mum said that. "Mum I was heartbroken and lost, I made a mistake. Mum Harry abandoned me, he did."

Ron had been watching from the background. "Mum you know Ginny would never have done this if Harry hadn't."

Molly stopped them both. "You told me you wanted Harry back. How would he ever come back, if you were sleeping around."

Ginny wouldn't look at her mum. "I know you will never want to see me again."

Molly stopped and looked at her. "Your father and I are extremely disappointed, but you are our child, and we will take care of you."

Ginny clung to her mom and buried her head against her. "I'm sorry mummy."

Molly soothed her. "But get this straight, that man is not to enter your bed again. If he tells your boss, and you're fired, then you move home."

Ginny promised her mother, the French client would never enter her bed again, even if it meant her job. Since there was no client, it was of course an easy promise for her to keep, that one at least. Her mum sent her up to bed, to get some rest, and she headed for her bedroom. She knew her father wouldn't take this as well as her mother had. He had believed all the stories about her before this.

Molly was in total shock. "They were right, she has been sleeping around. Merlin, they were right."

* * *

><p>Harry and Charlie were happy, this weekend was Fred's wedding, on the coast. Harry was glad he was back in the UK, and he could have a hand in planning, more than he did for George, as he had been on the road. He missed the travel a lot, he spent a lot of time with Charlie and the serpents on weekends, and didn't regret the time away. Fred and Alicia loved him, but he was turning into Narcissa a bit, with his planning. He at least could tone it down, and cared about what they wanted, more than she would have.<p>

Harry had a number of homes, but the home on the coast belonged to the Blacks, seemed fitting. He had a home in each of the four areas of the UK at least, from his two estates, eleven in total. This one was one of three Black homes in England, located in Dorset. He had three on a coast.

Harry smiled as he and George were helping Fred get ready in the manor. "You look sea sick or something."

Fred shook his head. "A little hung over I guess."

George smirked. "You took the hang over potion a half hour ago. You're getting cold feet."

Harry clapped him on the back. "You know after all the planning, you're not getting out of this."

Fred smirked at him. "Hey you are the one who was insisted. Besides I have no doubts, I'm just feeling the same concerns George did."

Charlie had come into the room with Bill. "Mum and dad know about the wedding, they aren't being ambushed "

Fred shook his head. "But mum was in a far more rational state of mind for yours. And Ginny wasn't knocked up."

Bill pointed out. "You didn't have to invite them to the wedding."

Harry agreed with him. "I'm a bit surprised she agreed to come anyways."

Fred shook his head. "You know she wouldn't have let me live it down if I didn't. And Alicia said we could not uninvited them."

Arthur had appeared in the door. "You boys are expected down at the shore for the wedding."

The house was located on a beautiful jetty along the shore, and they were using the back lawn which looked down on the water, for the ceremony. There was a beautiful marble fountain, which he had used a spell to move from the center of the lawn, to the back near the cliffs to be the backdrop. Water in shades of red and gold came out of it, the path lined with shells, bunches of carnations done in conk shells at the end of each row. Fred forgot all about his mother, as he watched his bride being escorted down the aisle.

Harry shared a smile with Charlie, who was in the front row, as only he and George were standing up for Fred. He kept imagining them getting married, their one year anniversary though was not till November. He knew it would be some time, but they would be happy.

As the ceremony ended Harry was one of the first to claim Fred. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

Fred looked at Charlie and back. "Hopefully we will be repaying the favor for you soon enough."

Alicia agreed as she accepted her own hug. "We may have to get Narcissa to let us help, after all the planning you did for our wedding."

Charlie groaned when he heard that. "We will be eloping, far away from all of the meddling women in his family."

George laughed when he heard that. "You do realize they are distantly are family as well. I think Narcissa would hunt you down if you tried."

Harry more than agreed. "I think Lucius would pull some strings, to cut off all portkey travel out of the country, on us."

Fred noticed his mother as well as his two youngest siblings. "I am considering making a break for our honeymoon as we speak."

Alicia kissed her husband. "We have other guests, including my family, I remind you. We can show them the exit, if they make a scene."

George was reminded how his sister had left his wedding. "Well at least we know that she can't be made to leave for the same reason."

Harry looked at Ginny who had confirmed she was pregnant. "Or so we hope. I pray she'd not hurt a baby by drinking."

Charlie wanted to get their minds off of it and pointed to the stairs that led down to the beach. "I believe the rest of the day is waiting."

A spell was being used, so the tide wouldn't come in far enough to disrupt the reception. Simple wood tables with benches, were under arbors draped in sail fabric, no head table, just long tables. There weren't even tablecloths, just centerpieces of glass bowls filled with sand, shells and stones, and topped by carnations. There was a platform on the water for dancing, and the beach was lined by incredible sand castles and sculptures. They were both for looks, and were anchors, for the spells holding back the tides from coming in. There were pits set up, on sand and on the dock as well, for the bonfires which would be lit when the sun went down.

Harry watched Molly and Ginny who were down far away from them. "I am surprised they showed up here."

Charlie kissed him. "I thought we were going to think of other things."

Harry agreed with him and fed him one of the shrimp. "I agree. I think focusing on the wedding and my boyfriend sound more enticing."

George chucked a napkin at him from across the table. "You too are worse than the bride and groom."

Bill agreed with George. "I think you need to hurry up and marry, you're so love sick over there."

Harry laughed and reminded them. "We haven't even been dating for a year. Besides I am holding out for someone better."

Percy shook his head. "You know you're going to marry a red head if we have to give you a wand point wedding."

Charlie was laughing too. "I hope I am a better option than before."

Harry would look for no one else; he had the best man, and had no need to look. As they ate, and later danced down on the water, Harry knew they would marry sooner than later. He knew they wouldn't have this, his dad may have got a simple wedding, but he'd never get away with it. He knew his so called Aunt would take control, and she would plan a gala, like she had done for her son.

As the couple headed off for a honeymoon to Greece Harry was happy. "Well at least your trouble family could behave for one day."

* * *

><p>Ginny felt like she was some kind of prisoner. Her mother had bought her story, about the dad of the baby, being her boss' associate. She had promised her mum, she would stop sleeping with the man, no matter what happened. She thought her mum was hoping she'd get fired, so she'd have to move home, and they could keep a closer eye on her. As far as she knew, her dad didn't know the new story she had told, or she believed. Her mum though was watching her like a hawk, and doing all she could, to ensure Ginny didn't sleep with another man.<p>

She came down in the morning to head for work. It was two days after the wedding, and she had been home for the rest of the weekend, a bit ill. She had tried to get her mother to go home, but she remained, to take care of Ginny.

She found her mother down in the sitting room. "You know you could have gone home. I'm sure Dad is missing you."

Molly shook her head. "Your Dad would approve. I am going to be around a lot more, I need to make sure you are taking care."

Ginny shook her head. "Mum I am eighteen and have a job. You don't need to baby-sit me."

Molly wasn't backing down. "We see how well you have run your life so far."

Ginny felt stung a bit by that. "I made a mistake. I was drunk, and I was scared to lose my job."

Molly wasn't buying it. "And the other men you slept with? Your father was right, how many men could have knocked you up?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I'm not a prostitute. Yes, he has been paying me, but for the baby and guilt I assume. He is the only one now."

Her mother snapped. "There will be none now. I don't care if you get fired, and have to move home, your dad and I will help."

Ginny paled. "You haven't told dad about him? And catching us having sex?"

Molly shook her head. "Your father is already so disappointed in you. I am now about to tell him you whored with a married man."

Ginny was going red in her cheeks. "I'm not a whore."

Molly put her arms around her daughter. "No princess you're not. But I will not allow you to fall victim to temptation again."

Ginny tried to pull away. "You can't lock me in a muggle convent or something."

Molly didn't let go. "If we have to, we will, till this baby is born. He or she is your priority, your only priority, do you hear me?"

Ginny tried to remind her. "I haven't even decided if I will keep the baby."

Molly snapped. "You got pregnant, you will care for yourself, even if you adopt out the baby. There will be no argument."

Molly had not wanted to believe it, when she was told Ginny she was a slut, but she had to. She knew people made mistakes, but having sex at an office party, and on her boss' desk, was too much. And the fact that she had continued, with a married man, was way too much. Ginny had also admitted she had slept with other men, before the baby's father, but not since. Molly still had no idea how many. She knew her daughter had been confused, her heart broken over Harry, but still. She would make sure they got their daughter back on track, no matter what.

Ginny did her makeup and she was at least relieved her job was safe. Her boss was not about to fire her, he was the father of the baby after all. She had told her mother she had admitted the truth to him, and he hadn't fired her, yet.

Molly walked with her out of the house. "Your boss is allowing you to continue work? Even though he knows what you have done?"

Ginny nodded. "He knows his associate; he is a bit of a playboy, even married. John told me he understands people can make mistakes."

Molly sighed with relief when she heard that. "You will need to quit when you are six months or so, you can't work when you're too far."

Ginny stopped her. "He has offered me paid maternity leave, and even a raise. The dad is setting up a trust fund for the baby if I keep it."

Molly looked over at her daughter. "While you are at work I will be enrolling you in pre-natal classes. And after work we will….."

Ginny tried again. "Mum you know I am grateful for your help, but I really think I can handle this on my own."

Molly cut in. "So you can run off and sleep with this man again? Or has he finally left the country?"

Ginny went red as there were people around. "He is gone mum. You can't police me forever."

Molly stopped her. "Maybe if I had watched you more closely, you'd not have been knocked up. I can't believe you did this to us."

Ginny had some real tears in her eyes. "You supported me when I first told you. You said it wasn't my fault, and you'd be there for me."

Molly reminded her. "That's when you told me Harry played a joke on you, not that you were a slut. Did you even see Harry?"

She wouldn't even look at her mother, or speak, and that was confirmation enough for her. Molly did still blame Harry; he had broken up with her and then began dating her brother, which had been a slap in the face. But her daughter was guilty too; she had made bad choices, and had got knocked up. She wouldn't tell her husband, but she was going to make Ginny clean up her life, no matter what she had to do.

Ginny was greeted by her boss at work. He had been warned about her mother, and for now their visits, were only at work. Molly left her daughter at work, thinking Ginny was safe at work, and she could focus on other things.

Molly was finishing signing her daughter up at the hospital when she ran into Millie. "I have to say your father at least has some honor."

Millie who was eight months along looked at her. "And what does that mean?"

Molly smiled. "He has allowed my daughter to keep her job, when she is pregnant. Though his business associates I question."

Millie looked at her like she had grown two heads. "So you finally know the truth about that baby she is carrying?"

Molly nodded. "One of his associates took advantage of a secretary. Your father should sue him. I appreciate he is still backing her."

Millie watched the woman take off, and shook her head, surprised the woman's delusions continued. Her husband was waiting to collect her; he had been unable to come to her class, because he had work to do. Marcus had been amazing, he had been to almost all exams and pre-natal classes as well, except the rare one like this. He was going to be a doting dad when their son was born.

Millie put the woman from her mind. 'It's better this way. If she finds out my dad is the father, the entire world will know about his slut soon.'

**an: remember to review**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Charlie were about to celebrate their one year anniversary. Charlie had wanted to do something special, and had asked Filius, to ensure he could whisk Harry away for the weekend. The man reminded him Harry usually had weekends off, besides the apprenticing wasn't an official form as it wasn't required for the job. He hadn't planned anything to over the top, but Lucius had learned, he seemed to have spies every-where. He wanted to send them to New Zealand, where the two of them had their first date, but Charlie vetoed it. He agreed to a trip, since they had missed theirs to Turkey, but not that far. Lucius was willing to compromise, as long as he had a part, and Charlie saw no point in arguing. The Thursday before they were to leave, they were to go to Shell Cottage, for news.

Harry and Charlie had no idea what was up, but they suspected there would be some news. They doubted it was Bill and Fleur, little Louis was less than a year old, their godson only born in March. The couple wanted another one, but not so soon.

Harry met Charlie in the front yard. "Any idea what this is about?"

Charlie kissed him and shook his head. "No idea. Sorry we had to change our plans."

Harry pouted. "I can't believe you're going away this weekend."

Charlie hid a mischevious grin from his boyfriend. "You know I'm sorry, but Lucius insisted, and I'm in class all week."

Harry shook his head. "I'll have to talk to my Aunt, and remind her if she wants a wedding, her husband sending you away is not helping."

Fred had come up behind them. "What is this about weddings?"

Charlie turned to Fred who knew about the plans. "Harry is a bit upset, I have to go away this weekend."

Harry smirked. "Hey how'd you feel, if I took off for quidditch, on our anniversary?"

Charlie looked down at Harry's injured arm. "You may have had an away game this weekend. And if not injured, you know you'd play."

Fred put Harry in a headlock. "I'll take you out and hopefully we can find you a better man."

George who had come up with their wives shook his head. "Hey you are both taken men. Percy was right at the wedding."

Harry kissed his boyfriend, and assured him he understood. Charlie was right, if he had quidditch that weekend, he would have gone. They would celebrate their anniversary later on, and he was just pouting, but it would pass. He knew they would have so many more to come, and hopefully with rings involved, in the future. Charlie's birthday was coming up, and Harry had wanted to do something special, like last year. He would have to be creative, he was reminded of Charlie's promise to do something he never did before. It would be hard to top bungee jumping.

They headed into the house, where Harry smiled, and scooped up his little godson into his arms. He loved his two little nephews, and he couldn't wait to make them his nephews for real, and not just in his heart as now. And add to the family himself as well.

Charlie looked at Bill when dinner was on the table. "So what is the big news?"

Bill looked at his brother. "Why do you assume we have big news? Maybe we just wanted you for dinner."

Harry shook his head. "No, there is something going on."

It was Angelina who answered. "We don't have enough room in our flat, and we asked Fleur to host dinner."

Fleur smiled and nodded. "They told me they had news, but not what."

George did the honors. "Domenic and Louis will have a cousin to play with in June, just before our anniversary."

Fred was so happy for his brother. "I knew it would happen soon. I'm so happy for you guys."

Angelina looked at Alicia. "The two of you need to hurry up, and our kids could go to school together."

Percy spoke up. "Two more grandchildren? Mum should lay off me and Penny….."

Arthur who was there cut in. "Tonight is a happy occasion. I think such talk can be forgotten for tonight."

Hermione had been invited and was happy for the news. "I do feel pity for the school, when your kids enter the school."

Hermione and even Viktor had come to dinner that night. Viktor was a bit surprised, he had been welcomed, but this was the first such invitation. He had come to family dinner once, but an announcement like this, was a special announcement. Molly had not been invited, this was a happy occasion, and they didn't want to dampen that now. Fleur definitely hadn't protested, when George and his wife didn't want to invite her.

Arthur watched, and he could feel some sadness, as he thought of his wife. He knew Molly had brought this on herself, and had pushed her kids away, over Ginny. But Molly truly loved them, and missing out on her grandchildren, would hurt her.

Charlie noticed his dad's mood later and put a hand on him. "I thought you'd be happy about a new grandchild."

Arthur nodded. "This one I am."

Charlie knew what he spoke of obviously. "Then why do you look like someone hexed you?"

Arthur sighed. "I am happy for them, but I can't help but think of your mum. She would have so liked to be here for this."

Charlie hugged his dad. "You know we don't like hurting her dad. But the way she is treating Harry, I won't allow her to go after him."

Arthur knew that, and he agreed, he had told his wife that numerous times. He hoped she would come to her senses, but when it came to her only daughter, the woman was quite blind. All the lies Ginny spun, her mother still supported her, no matter the cost. He found himself hoping Ginny would adopt the baby out, he didn't think she could be a mother, to an innocent baby.

Arthur headed back in and took George into his arms with a true smile. "You know how happy I am for the two of you."

* * *

><p>Molly knew where her husband was going that night. He had made no secret, he had been invited to the coast, for dinner with their other kids. She had heard them at the wedding, and knew even Percy wanted Harry and Charlie to marry. She knew her daughter had been a slut, but she still thought Harry led her on, and this was in part his fault. She couldn't forgive that, and her sons were supporting him, and her husband. She couldn't understand, she knew Arthur was upset about Ginny, and he didn't know the whole truth. Arthur would forgive her, for the story she had told him, but not if he found out about the true dad of the baby.<p>

Molly had been spending most of her time at Ginny's house anyways. She had moved into another guest bedroom, and she was watching Ginny, when she wasn't at work. She had seen Ron, and she knew he was conflicted with his support of his sister, he was done with his training soon.

Molly was up in the hall when she was looking at the door next to her daughter's. "What is this?"

Ron had come out of his room. "Mum, what is wrong?"

Molly pointed at the door. "Any idea what is in there?"

Ron shrugged. "No idea. I assume it is just another bedroom, there is five."

Molly shook her head. "I have seen her go in a few times, and it seems to be warded."

Ron noticed the wards as well. "I should be able to take them down. Nothing harder than what I am taking at the academy."

Molly shook her head. "No. I shouldn't be invading her privacy."

Ron snorted. "After what you walked in on, I am surprised to hear you say that."

Molly was too. "You continue to live with her."

Ron shrugged. "She is my kid sister, and there is just us to support her. Besides I am trying to save up money to buy a flat."

Molly was reminded her son still had his half of his reward money. "You know I am proud of you."

Ron nodded. "I know, though like Ginny, I haven't given you much reason to be. So do you want me to?"

Molly looked at the door, unsure. Ron was perhaps correct, she wasn't happy about him, and his broken engagement with Hermione. Like Ginny, she blamed most of the issues on Hermione, but not all. Her son needed to learn how to treat a woman with respect, and perhaps Hermione would have seen sense, and chosen him. Well it was a moot point now, the little brain was sleeping with Viktor, Ron would never take her back now. He did her proud though, he had a good job training at the auror academy, and was trying to buy a place of his own.

Ron waited, and though his mother didn't speak, she nodded her head. Ron turned towards the door, and it took only moments to bring them down. Ginny hadn't learned much about wards it seemed. She had been bad as a child as well, to protect her journal.

Molly was shocked when she found a designer nursery in the room. "What is this?"

Ron picked up a teddy bear from the crib. "I didn't think she had any intention of keeping the baby."

Molly shook her head as she looked around. "She told me she didn't know if she would."

Ron smirked. "It seems she has told us a lot of things. Who knows if any of it is true."

Molly sunk down into the rocking chair. "This would have cost a fortune. I'd always wanted a nursery like this for you kids."

Ron picked up a blanket he swore was embroidered in gold. "The 'father' paying her off? Or her boss?"

Molly wasn't sure. "How does she plan on raising a child and working?"

Ginny had appeared in the door. "Maternity leave, and this house has an elf, who knows babies."

Molly turned to look at her daughter. "How long has this been here? How long have you planned to keep the baby?"

Ron agreed with his mother. "I thought you said that this baby was going to tie you down?"

Ginny picked up the teddy bear. "She's my baby, not a burden. I was thinking of using Molly as her middle name."

Molly was struck with her words. "Her?"

Ginny handed her an ultrasound picture. "It's a little girl. I found out this morning."

Molly looked at the picture. "My first granddaughter."

Molly was sad, she had not known about the exam, she wanted to go. Ginny assured her she could come to the next one. She hadn't been scheduled, but she had mild cramping at work, and had to go to the doctor. Before her mother panicked, she assured her the healer said she just needed some rest, and the baby was fine. She would be having another one in a month, and her mum could come with her.

Ron watched his mum, and knew she had been sucked right in. He wasn't stupid, he saw what his sister was doing, but held his tongue. He needed a few more months, before he had enough for a flat, and not have to rent again.

Molly pulled back from her daughter with tears in her eyes. "So you definitely plan to keep her?"

Ginny nodded. "The nursery was a surprise from the dad. I was going to send it back, but after seeing her today, I know I want her."

Molly kissed her on the cheek. "You know I will help you all I can. It will be hard work though."

Ginny nodded. "My boss assures me the elf knows how to help. But I know my little girl will soon be a grandma's girl."

Ron grunted under his breath. "You'll soon have a nursery in your house, I'd bet my life on it."

Molly looked at her son as she heard some of what he said. "Of course the baby is always welcome to come visit."

Molly had two grandsons, but she always wanted a little girl, to dote on. Ginny would need help, even on maternity leave and then an elf, that was certain. She was so young, and she had no husband to lean on, when she needed help. Molly was already thinking of buying pink wool, and all the things she could make for the baby, before she came into the world. It was only four months wait.

Molly led her daughter from the room. "Have you thought of any names for your little girl?"

* * *

><p>Harry had no idea what was going on. Filius didn't have any classes Friday after lunch, and Harry was in the office space he was given, at school. He had office hours, but it seemed none of the kids needed to talk, probably excited by quidditch that weekend. Harry remembered the excitement all too well, and it reminded him of his arm, and missing it. He reminded himself, his therapy was going well, the healer had assured him. He would be back on a broom in a few weeks, and back in the game, after winter break. Besides the time at school had been good for him.<p>

It was just after lunch, and he was just finishing the last paper he needed to mark. He had been doing his work double time all week, so he could finish early, for his weekend with Charlie. He had promised Charlie he understood, and he did, but it still sucked being away from him.

Harry finished the last paper and put down his quill. "Maybe I should go into town for dinner or something."

A voice came from the door. "Your boyfriend is away, and you are already trolling for a new man?"

Harry looked up in shock as Charlie stood in the door. "I don't know, tonight is our one year anniversary, and he's left me."

Charlie floated a red tulip over to him. "You should know by now, I'd never miss tonight."

Harry took the flower and standing came into his arms. "I love you."

Charlie kissed him passionately. "I love you more than my own life."

Harry put the tulip in his robe. "Lucius not upset you won't go on a trip for him?"

Charlie shook his head. "Of course not, I'm going."

Harry pulled away from him. "You're leaving?"

Charlie pulled him back in. "We both are."

Harry was surprised. "You have enlisted my help for work on our anniversary?"

Charlie shrugged. "You were so disappointed I was going away. I thought you could come, and when done work, we could have dinner."

Harry pouted a bit. "It wasn't the romantic night I was hoping for."

Charlie hid a smile. "Well we did start out dating because of work. And I promise, when we get back, there will be a more romantic date."

Harry knew he was right, and had thought about asking to come, as he didn't work this weekend. It might not be his dream, but he would at least be with his boyfriend for the weekend, and they would have a romantic date later. As he went to his room with Charlie, to pack a bag, he told himself this was better at least. He missed the look from his dad and Severus, they were both in on it, Charlie had told them.

Harry still had no idea where they were going, when they left the school wards, and a portkey could work. He hadn't thought to ask Charlie where they were going, just happy to be with him, and have some alone time.

Harry was surprised when he opened his eyes. "Charlie, where are we?"

Charlie smiled and led him onto the balcony of the townhouse they were in. "Does that tell you?"

Harry looked at the Eiffel tower in surprise. "Paris? What kind of work are you doing here?"

Charlie shook his head. "None."

Harry was confused. "I thought you had to work for Lucius this weekend."

Charlie smirked. "You don't think Lucius would allow me to work on our anniversary."

Harry looked at him. "He wasn't supposed to know the day Charlie."

Charlie laughed. "We have a spy among us, and I believe her name is Luna. This was a compromise over New Zealand."

Harry kissed him. "Well I guess we shouldn't be complaining, we get to spend our anniversary here and together."

Charlie smiled. "I hoped you'd agree. I have a romantic weekend planned for us."

The home belonged to Fleur's family, neither Harry or the Malfoys had one in Paris, only in the South. Harry had been to France, but never here, and he was amazed by the view of the city. Charlie whisked him away for a late lunch, well cappuccino and pastries, at one of the cafes, before they were taken on a tour of the city. Harry fell in love with the city, and Charlie promised they'd see more, tomorrow. For tonight they took a dinner cruise down the Seine, alone at the front of the boat, dining by candle light as they watched the lights of Paris.

Harry smiled as Charlie fed him some chocolate dipped strawberries. "Too bad there isn't music, it would be a great place to dance."

Charlie handed him a gift. "Open, and then I have that covered as well."

Harry handed him his own. "I feel out done, with this amazing surprise."

Charlie opened his gift with a smile. "Having you is more than enough. But this is so amazing."

Harry looked down at his own gift. "Charlie!."

Harry's was a beautiful pendant, it was made out of white gold, and could hang from the chain he often wore. It was a dragon, wrapped around a small emerald, the color of his eyes. The emerald was nothing big, but the dragon was custom made, it looked like Raja. Charlie found a cuff bracelet, the kind of jewelry he would wear, with designs in silver also custom done, Maori in style. As Charlie whisked him off to the top of the Eiffel tower, where he produced music to dance, Harry thought about it. He had wondered if there would be a ring, but shook his head, it was soon. Charlie had thought the same thing, but thought Harry wasn't ready, and was thinking Valentine's, when they first said the love word.

Charlie kissed him as they watched the stars before heading to the house. "Happy anniversary my love."

**an: remember to review**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Charlie had such an amazing time when they were in Paris. Harry loved the pendant, but he could admit, he was slightly disappointed. He knew they had only dated for a year, and he was young, and it would come. He wanted to marry Charlie, share their life, and have kids. He knew they'd get there, and he just needed to be patient, until they did. He laughed at himself, when it was Ginny, he didn't think he'd marry for years to come. He realized now it was nothing to do with length, feeling too young, but who he was with. He knew it wouldn't be Christmas, and his mind went to their anniversary, and had to wonder. He knew not to get his hopes up, and that he shouldn't be in a rush, it would come. He could ask, Fred had pointed out, but that just made him blush and mumble.

Christmas was approaching, and would be an interesting year for them. They were spending Christmas eve at the Burrow, which could be a colorful occasion, and Christmas day with his family at Malfoy manor. Draco was spending the eve with his in laws, so it made sense.

Harry looked at the Burrow like it was prison. "Are you sure about this?"

Charlie kissed him softly. "Dad wants us all there, and you agreed."

Harry groaned. "I have a feeling I might be wanting to have dinner with the Parkinsons soon."

Fred had come up behind him. "I'm sure Draco would have enjoyed the company. You'll see him tomorrow."

Remus had come with them and agreed. "You know that Arthur would be disappointed if we don't come."

Charlie agreed. "Bill is hosting dinner, for those not with their in laws, tomorrow. At least one meal should be a happy one."

They went into the house and Harry at least smiled at the smell of gingerbread. "That smells good."

Percy had come in from the living room. "I would stay away from it. Mum wasn't the cook of those."

George groaned when he realized it was his sister who made them. "Are we worried about a love potion for Harry, or poison?"

Bill shook his head. "I doubt even she thinks a love potion could work. But you remember her baking skills."

Harry shook his head. "She had to be the one to bake my favorite cookies."

Charlie put a hand on his shoulder. "No doubt why she made those ones."

Molly had appeared in the door and she wasn't happy at all to see them. "Everyone has arrived I see. Well come in here."

Molly used to love having her family around, and she got it this year, but she was lucky. Arthur had forced his children to come, Bill had been willing to host, he thought for Christmas they could do this. Arthur knew he was asking a lot, of Harry and Charlie who she had treated so bad, but he asked. Harry and Charlie were doing this, but not for Molly, but for Arthur.

Ginny and Ron were in the living room where some of the food was. It was not a formal dinner, just some appetizers and such, and gifts. Molly hadn't been happy Harry and Charlie were coming, but put up with it, for the others. She was told none would come, if they didn't.

Fred looked at his sister and quietly whispered. "Merlin, she is pregnant."

Charlie looked at his sister who was definitely six months pregnant. "Last I heard she was officially on maternity leave."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Can you bring me some of the punch Harry? My feet are really sore."

Angelina poured her a glass and handed it to her. "There you go. We all know you should keep hydrated during this time."

Molly looked at her daughter in law. "I was pleased to learn you were pregnant. It was a shame though, the whole family wasn't there."

George turned to his mum. "If you try laying one more guilt trip on my wife, we will show ourselves to the door."

Fred cut in and saved them. "Well you're here for ours. Alicia found out last week we're expecting our own."

Molly turned to Fred and had some tears in her eyes. "You as well? Another three grandchildren by this time next year."

Harry looked at Charlie. "I guess we shouldn't let on, that Fred told the rest of us, a few days ago."

Charlie shook his head. "Not if we don't want to cause another scene. Let's just get through this."

Harry agreed, happy for Fred, and Molly seemed content with the announcement. The baby was due the last week of July and even under the old rules, the baby and George's would go to school the same year. And Ginny's of course, but none of them wanted to think about it. Charlie of course knew the identity of the dad, having caught them together, and the others did now too. John had become a grandfather when they were in Paris, Millie had given birth to her son, Aurelian. Ginny was next, due a month before Pansy, or close to it.

Ginny was happy having people wait on her all night. Her feet were up on a cushion, and her mother couldn't do things fast enough for her. John had sent a ransom worth of gifts for both her and the baby, and more money to her account. He spoiled her more, since he learned the gender.

Ginny opened the gift from her mother and found a ton of pink wool items. "Mum you didn't have to do all of this."

Molly shook her head. "Of course I did, I did it for you kids, and all my grandchildren now."

Angelina found her own pile but hers was in green and yellow, as they didn't know the sex of the baby yet. "Thank you."

Harry wasn't sure why he was surprised when there was no gift for him. He thanked Arthur, he did give Harry a book. "Thanks."

Charlie squeezed his hand. "She'll make you one again."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Ron looked at his own sweater. "Maybe since you are so busy with grandchildren, you can stop knitting these for us."

Molly's face fell a little when he said that. "Your older brothers have never complained."

Ron grumbled, but he said nothing else. Harry had heard, he had finally found a flat he could afford, with the money that he saved up. He could have before, but he didn't want a hole in the wall, like he could have afforded. From what Harry knew, he had bought a flat in the same building Hermione and he once rented in, which was on a quiet off street. It wasn't much bigger, but he had got muggle items, like a television for it.

Harry was happy to get out of there later. It was coldly civil and the missing sweater hurt. "I am glad tomorrow we are with our family."

* * *

><p>Christmas had been bad, well at the Burrow, at the manor it had been happy. Harry had seen Millie at New Years, and seen little Aurelian, before the party. Harry kept looking at the married couples, and at the kids, and he kept trying to remind himself to be patient. He didn't want to turn into Ginny, obsessed with being married, and his dad assured him he wasn't. He smiled, as he once again knew what his son didn't know, about the upcoming holiday. Charlie had of course done the honorable thing, he knew his dad would have expected it, if the tables were turned.<p>

Valentine's fell on a Saturday that year. They had considered going further, but Charlie had planned something for them. Last year they had been in New Zealand, and had gone to a beautiful island, and had a picnic. Harry had to wonder what they would be up to.

Harry looked at Charlie when his boyfriend came on Saturday morning. "When are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Charlie kissed him. "No."

Harry shook his head. "Why are you always the one who gets to plan the surprises?"

Charlie reminded him. "Because I am so much better at it than you are."

Harry pouted. "I thought the one I did for your birthday was pretty special."

Charlie didn't deny it. "Yes, I definitely agree that was perfect."

Harry shook his head. "So see, you can trust me to do it once in a while."

Charlie put a blind fold on him. "Maybe next time."

Harry shook his head. "You will fit in well with the rest of my family. Are you sure you're not the Malfoy cousin?"

Charlie reminded him. "I am related too. But if you keep comparing me to them, I may be looking for a new boyfriend."

Harry pouted but held still for him. "You wouldn't."

Charlie kissed him, and assured him he wouldn't, he was madly in love with Harry. Harry had planned his birthday celebration, it was a bit hard, to come up with something Charlie hadn't done. Well there were lots he hadn't done, but not in the UK, as his birthday was middle of the week. He had gone muggle, and the two of them had taken a helicopter ride, and took a picnic, in Scotland. It was perhaps not as exciting as bungee jumping had been, but they both had an amazing time, and it was another tick.

Charlie had considered whisking him away, like he did with Paris, abroad. It was a weekend, and he could have gone further, but he chose not to. He knew Harry would want their loved ones around for this, well he hoped so, if this went the way he planned.

Harry was anxious when they arrived. "Can I see where we are now? Please."

Charlie removed the blindfold for him. "There you are."

Harry was confused when he looked around at where they were. "The dragon sanctuary? Not exactly the romantic spot I was expecting."

Charlie led him to where Raja's enclosure was. "This is just a stop. Raja wanted to see you."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Have I been rubbing off on you? You can talk to dragons now."

Charlie just pushed him towards the enclosure. "The two of us have come to a kind of understanding you could say."

Harry went into the enclosure and Raja came to him. "Raja."

Raja smiled. "You came to visit, he told me you would. Remember when you were in the woods, and you found us."

Harry nodded. "I do. How can you understand him Raja?"

Raja tickled him with his tongue. "I am not sure. Since I began speaking with you, I can understand some speech, just can't speak it."

Harry had never thought about it. "You may have to tell me some of his secrets?"

Raja shook his head and went onto one of the branches. "They are not mine to tell. He is waiting for you."

Harry found Charlie indeed waiting, and without another word, he found himself whisked off again. He could tell they were still in Wales, and stood in front of what was once a muggle in,, seemed it still was. Charlie had some help, with influence, and borrowed it for the weekend. There was a suite up stairs, ready for them, he hoped they would share to celebrate. But for now it was down there.

Harry was shocked, the restaurant on the patio looked like the Maori restaurant they ate at a few times in New Zealand. He thought about the dragons from Brazil, and now the restaurant, and he was amazed by the effort Charlie had gone to.

He was surprised when he saw a stage. "You didn't bring dancers from New Zealand. What is this?"

Charlie led him over to the table near the stage, where there were candles. "Just wait and see."

Harry was surprised when the food and wine they often enjoyed there, appeared on the table. "This is amazing."

Charlie directed his attention to the stage. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Harry was confused when some Maori dancers came on and began to perform. "Where did they come from?"

Charlie kissed him. "I thought about the beach like last year, but I thought this more special. A bit of a page from your stepfather."

Harry was reminded how Severus proposed. "It's not really a scavenger hunt."

Charlie kneeled down. "Hard to do, when our romance was abroad. But I thought this would work."

Harry's eyes glistened as his boyfriend took a ring from his pocket. "I wouldn't want you to copy him."

Charlie kissed his hand. "A year ago we said I love you, but it feels like you have always been a part of me. I love you, marry me."

Harry nodded. "I will."

Charlie slid the ring on and standing he kissed Harry. Then he smiled. "One last surprise."

The dancers were all wearing glamors, and when removed, they were their loved ones. The twins, their dads, Severus, the Malfoys and Tonks, Charlie's other brothers, were all there for them. Luna, Neville and Oliver were as well. Harry went into his dad's arms, so happy today had come and his dad reminded him, he had assured him it would. He couldn't believe they had all been involved, and been performing, as they ate. Lucius brought out the chilled champagne, and they all shared a toast, under the stars.

Later Harry found petals leading the way up stairs. They weren't rose petals, but tropical, and Harry realized they were from the Canary Islands. When they walked into the suite, and it looked like their tent when they were in Africa, he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

Charlie kissed him. "I almost used the tent itself, but I hoped this was a bit more romantic."

Harry kissed him. "It is, though I think we had some pretty romantic moments in the tent as well."

Charlie more than agreed. "Harry I know we thought about waiting, but I thought perhaps tonight you'd…."

Harry knew what he meant. "You proposed just to get me into bed?"

Charlie missed his joking tone. "No, of course not, I would never…."

Harry cut him off with a long passionate kiss. "I was kidding. And I have wanted to make love to you for a long time."

Charlie lowered Harry down onto the bed and started on his neck. Harry moaned as his fiancé's mouth began its path. Charlie teased and played with him, using his lips and teeth, suckling here, nibbling there, eliciting deep moans. His hands played along Harry's chest, on his nipples, and down to his cock. Harry's lips were lifting to meet him, and when he took the fine cock in his mouth, only one lick caused Harry to explode. Harry had been coming down from the orgasm, when Charlie prepared him, and slipped in. The pain was bad at first, but by the end Harry moved with him, and they came to a climax together. Charlie lay down, cleaning them off with his wand, and pulled Harry into his arms.

He kissed Harry on the lips and then the hand with the ring. "I can't believe soon, we will marry, and pledge our lives to one another."

* * *

><p>Harry and Charlie had decided to marry in the summer time. It was practical, Harry wouldn't be playing, it was the off season. Well they had chosen to marry in mid-August, a week after his dad's anniversary, when the cup would be over. Harry had returned to the United, and had another two years, so there would be no talk of babies for a while. With Fred and George bringing new babies into the family soon, and their godson and Domenic, they knew they'd have plenty of baby-sitting. Harry hoped his dad may have a baby, well his husband, but no sign yet. The couple had told themselves they knew the chances were slim, but Harry knew them, and they wanted it.<p>

But it was neither of the twins, that took them to the hospital maternity ward. Pansy had not been due for a few more weeks, but she had gone into early labor, and Harry was expected to be there. Draco was his cousin, and he had become friends with the couple, so he was there.

Harry was surprised when he and Charlie arrived when they saw other red heads. "What are they doing here?"

Charlie spotted his mum and dad, and Ron. "Ginny."

Harry had forgotten that she was due. "The timing."

Charlie shook his head. "I think she is actually a week or so late."

Harry looked down the hall. "John will have to be careful to come see the baby, he may run into the Malfoys."

Charlie snorted. "You actually think the man is going to come and check on his bastard."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Millie mentioned her dad was spoiling the baby, as much as her son."

Arthur had come over their way. "I wasn't expecting you guys to come."

Harry explained. "We had no idea you were here. Draco's son just arrived, and I promised to come visit."

Arthur looked over his shoulder and back. "I assume it will be happier than here."

Charlie watched. "I'm surprised mum isn't in with her."

Arthur shook his head. "She is being prepared for a magic c section, the baby isn't coming."

Unless you had money, you usually didn't get one, unless it was needed. Some people with money would pay for one, not to go through labor, and unlike muggle ones they left no scar. Harry had to wonder if it was really an emergency as the couple thought, or Ginny's boss paid for it, another perk. Harry felt bad for Arthur, he loved his wife and daughter, but this was all testing him.

They headed down the hall, and arrived just in time, to be ushered into the room. Harry had brought a gift from the gift shop, he bought Pansy a baby shower gift, but still. He had learned well, from shopping with Millie and her, what she'd like.

Draco beamed when he handed his dad the baby. "Your first grandson."

Lucius looked down at the baby with such pride. "He looks just like you when you were born."

Harry got a glimpse of the baby when he was being passed around. "Do all Malfoy men look alike?"

Narcissa smiled. "They do. If you see a painting of my father in law, you'll see he looked like my husband and your cousin."

Pansy's dad touched the baby. "Well he does have our eyes and Pansy\s dimples in there. What is his name?"

Pansy did the honors. "We wanted to honor both of our families, so we have named him Cassius Philip Draco Malfoy."

Cassius was a name from Roman history, for the Malfoys, and by tradition, they included Draco as well. Philip was his father in law, and Pansy wouldn't hear any of it, about not including his beloved daddy. Millie was there, she and Blaise had been named godparents, Pansy was godmother to Aurelian, with Adrian. Harry and Charlie went to leave, as the talk went to them, and having babies.

Out in the hall, they ran into Arthur who was alone this time. It seemed Ron had gone for a walk, and Molly was in with her daughter, and their new granddaughter. Molly was a bit upset, the bastard who knocked up her baby, wasn't there.

Arthur told them. "Ginny had settled on the name Gwen Molly, for her two favorite players on the Harpies, and her mother."

Harry thought. "Well Gwen is an Arthurian name, and she did include Molly."

Charlie shook his head. "Probably hoping it would endear her more to mum for babysitting."

Arthur knew his son was likely right. "The baby definitely looks nothing like a Weasley, not even the red hair."

Molly came out and was surprised to see them. "I didn't think you'd be here."

Charlie stopped her. "She's my sister, and I do care about her, no matter what she pulls."

Molly smiled as a nurse brought the baby their way. She had been taken for an exam. "There she is."

Harry looked at the baby and whispered under his breath. "Oh shit."

Molly was smiling down on the baby. "Isn't she beautiful? I'll take her in."

The nurse shook her head. "The mother has asked to be alone for a nurse."

Molly looked a bit hurt but she nodded. "I remember that."

Harry whispered to Charlie. "Crap, Millie must get all her looks from her dad. That baby is going to be a mini Millie."

Charlie hadn't looked that close, but his dad had said as well, the baby looked nothing like Ginny. He thought John better not be seen much by his parents, for they would guess he was the father, if he was seen with Gwen too often. It may not be as noticeable just yet, but he had a feeling as the little girl grew up, it would grow as well. Harry was talking with Arthur, Molly fussing and ignoring them, when he noticed something.

He realized the person he saw slip into the room was John and told Charlie. "He is taking a risk, being seen here, during visiting hours."

**An: Okay so I suck royally at slash sex, so I just give a taste. The engagement as asked, now a wedding to come next chapter. I promise the most romantic one I have written, or will try. **

**So yes Gwen Molly is for two players of the Harpies, Gwenog Jones and Gwendolyn Morgan (old player).**


	13. Chapter 13

Molly was filled with such pride in her new granddaughter. She hated how she was conceived, and what her daughter did, but loved the baby. Gwen was so beautiful; she had considered the name, for her own daughter. Ginnevra was of course a form of Gwenevere, which she had wanted to name Ginny, but they decided against it. And the baby having her name as her middle name, she was so touched. She couldn't wait, until her daughter needed a baby-sitter, and little Gwen came to stay with them. She loved her grandsons, though she had little contact lately with them, but little girls were so special. She had been hoping Louis would be a girl, especially since Fleur was part veela, but no such luck. She had heard rumors the twins may be making her a grandmother again soon, but she had doubts she'd see them in the near future.

Harry looked at the woman, and shook his head, at how delusional the woman was. He had seen Ginny's boss go in, and had to wonder at the chance he was taking, at it. The baby was definitely a Bullstrode, there was no doubts, looking at her.

Molly looked towards the door. "I'm going to go check."

Charlie shared a look with Harry. "Maybe you should wait."

Arthur agreed with his son. "Ginny wanted to nurse alone."

Molly shook her head. "The nurse, and it can be difficult, the first nurse or two."

Harry wanted to stop her. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to be hurt. "Molly maybe you should…."

Molly caught sight of the ring Harry was wearing. "What is that?"

Charlie realized his mother hadn't been told. "It's an engagement ring from Harry's family."

Molly was shocked. "How long have the two of you been engaged?"

Harry answered for his fiancé. "Charlie proposed on Valentine's day. Your family was there to share it with us."

Molly shared an incredulous look at her husband. "You knew?"

Arthur had no problem admitting it. "I was happy to be there, with Harry's dad, to share in our sons' happiness."

Molly shook her head. "This can't be happening. He isn't a member of our family, not after Ginny."

Harry felt another stab at his heart, no matter how he told himself her words mattered nothing. He knew the woman hated him, ever since he broke it off with her daughter, and blamed her for this mess. Well not hate, Charlie reminded him, just angry. If she hated anyone it was her son, she believed it was Charlie who had seduced Harry, and had led him away from Ginny. Charlie truly hoped his mother would come to her senses, and be happy for them, for Harry mostly. He knew how much her anger was hurting the man he loved.

Molly couldn't believe this was happening. She had planned everything, Ron and Hermione were to marry, and Harry and Ginny. But Hermione turned into a slut, though Ron pushed her away, she could admit. And now Harry had fallen even more for the seduction of Charlie.

Harry wasn't going to let her bring him down. "We are going to wed this summer. I am sure your invitation can be lost in the mail."

Molly looked a bit hurt amazingly. "You would deny me the right to attend my own son's wedding?"

Charlie smirked. "You don't want to be there, unless to stop it, and you know it."

Arthur tried to calm his wife. "The boys are happy and in love. I am sure if you accepted that, you'd be welcome to attend."

Molly pulled away from her husband. "I have told them, I won't make peace, until they come to their senses."

Harry shook his head. "I had hoped our children would have a grandmother. I guess they'll have to settle for three grandfathers."

Molly sneered. "Two, I guess if you are counting Severus. Your children won't be…"

Arthur cut her off. "Speak for yourself Molly, any of my children and grandchildren, are welcome in the house."

Molly went towards the door. "I am going to see my real grandchild."

Arthur was about to stop her but Charlie stopped him. "If she insists, we should let her go."

Harry looked at Charlie and mouthed. 'Are you sure?'

They knew that shit would hit the fan, when she went in there, and saw John. John may lie, and say he was just checking on his employee, but there would be definite doubts for the woman in her head. Molly had her delusions, none of them knew she had caught her daughter having sex with the man, not even her husband. Nor the new lies she had been told. Harry felt a half second of pity for the woman.

Molly went into the room, and was surprised when she found her daughter wasn't alone. John Bullstrode was standing next to the bed, holding the baby in his arms, and Molly could have sworn he had been burping her.

Ginny saw her mother and looked at John and back. "John just brought a gift for Gwen."

Molly eyed the man with suspicion. "How did you even know she had given birth? I didn't think bosses took such interest."

John handed the baby back to her mother. "I was down the hall, Lucius and I are friends, and his daughter in law has given birth."

Ginny showed her mother the gift which was on the table. "Look at the beautiful blanket and bracelet he brought Gwen."

Molly looked down at the beautiful bracelet but she noticed the name. "Gwendolyn Florence Molly? Where did the Florence come from?"

Ginny looked to John and thought quickly, he had insisted, it was his mother's name. "I thought it had a nice ring, and it is a family name."

Molly was surprised, she believed the baby's full name was Gwen Molly, that it wasn't short for anything. She could admit the name had a lovely ring, and there was a Florence or two in the family tree, but was surprised. John took his leave, sharing a look with Ginny, reminding her to keep her mother from knowing. It was family tradition, all daughters in their family, bore the name of their grandmothers. Millie was Millicent Florence Alexandrina Bullstrode, for both her grandmothers. Even if a bastard, Gwendolyn would too, and he'd not have something so common as Gwen for his child. Ginny explained she already announced the name, so Gwendolyn was a compromise.

Molly sat down with her daughter. "Tomorrow you and Gwendolyn will come home with your father and I, so we can help."

* * *

><p>Arthur was not pleased, when Ginny and the baby came home with them. He knew Ginny, she had no desire to be a mother. He had well based concerns, that he and Molly would be the ones to end up raising the little girl. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he loved all his grandchildren, and didn't blame the baby for the mistakes of her mother. But he and Molly had raised seven kids, on little money and little free time, and they now had an empty nest. He was making much more money with his new job since the war, and without kids at home, they had retirement savings. He had even been talking with Molly about a vacation, and perhaps renovating part of the house.<p>

Molly was happy to have the baby around, and ignorant of her husband's feelings on the matter. She was so happy to have a little granddaughter to dote on, and she didn't care how the little girl had come to be. She hoped Harry would come to his senses, even now with the ring, and return.

Arthur came down into the kitchen a week later and found his wife bathing the baby. "Where is Ginny?"

Molly looked up from Gwen. "She is still in bed, she had a late night."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Last I recall, it was you up three times last night with the baby, and she pumped bottles."

Molly shook her head. "Men, you have no idea how exhausting it is, having just had a baby."

Arthur poured some coffee from the pot over the fire. "If she was the one taking care of the baby, I'd agree."

Molly turned to look at him. "She is young and has no idea how to take care of a newborn."

Arthur pointed out. "Either did you when Bill was born. I don't recall my mother raising him."

Molly shook her head, her own mother dead when she was little. "My mother would have been happy to help. It's a mother/daughter bond."

Arthur cut in. "Perhaps our daughter should be bonding with her own child."

Molly began drying the baby off. "She will. She won't be returning to work for a year."

Ginny had come down the stairs behind them. "Mum, I need to go out."

Molly turned to look at her daughter. "I thought you were still in bed. Wait, and I'll get Gwen ready and you…."

Ginny shook her head. "I am going into work for the day. I thought you could perhaps watch Gwendolyn for me."

Arthur spoke up. "Returning to work already? What happened to maternity leave?"

Ginny had claimed she didn't need day care, something odd in their world, but starting to appear. She had an elf, who knew about babies, and would take care of Gwen when she returned back to work. She had also claimed she had a year off, so she could be with her daughter, and not have to worry about money. Arthur wasn't sure why he was surprised, all of Ginny's lies after all, she likely didn't remember how to tell the truth any more, or be able to recognize it. He had no idea how his daughter had become like this.

Molly looked at the baby, and at her baby, and was confused like her husband was. Ginny had made it clear, she wouldn't be a stay at home mum, but she had a year off. Many young moms would give anything to have that time with their baby.

Molly dressed the baby. "I thought you were going to stay with the baby."

Ginny shook her head. "I will grow stir crazy, and John can't run the office without me."

Molly stopped. "That is why he was at the hospital wasn't it? He was trying to force you back to work."

Ginny shook her head. "Of course not. He was there to see Gwen."

Arthur cut in. "He was there to see his daughter is what you mean."

Molly turned to look at her husband. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Gwendolyn is not his child, she is…"

Arthur looked at his daughter. "You will tell her, the truth this time, or I will."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Molly looked at her husband and back. "What is he talking about Ginny? What?"

Arthur shook his head. "I will not allow you to continue to lie to your mother. You will tell her."

Ginny wouldn't look at her mother. "Gwendolyn is his child. It is why Florence was included in her name."

Molly sunk down into a chair at the table. "All the stories you told, they were all lies. How long have you been his whore?"

Ginny shook her head. "I am not a whore, I am his mistress. His wife knows, they have an open marriage, they always have."

Molly couldn't look at her daughter. "Were you having sex when I took you to work? Merlin Ginny, were you?"

Ginny was smart enough to not tell her that. "No Mum, I am his personal assistant, I actually am."

Molly stood up. "We will get an attorney, and that child will have his last name, and proper care."

Ginny stopped her. "She has a trust fund and he showers her in gifts. He will do no more."

Molly wasn't backing down. "He will, or we will take it public."

Ginny had to stop her. "Mum, you can't. He will sue me for full custody of the baby, and take Gwendolyn from me, if you do."

She sobbed, as she told her mother, what John had said. She swore he was a good man, but he had an agreement with his wife, on this. If she brought scandal to his family, to his wife as well as his kids, he would keep his threat. He was a good man, and he loved Gwendolyn and took good care of her, but he would take Gwen if it came out. As she went into her mother's arms, she begged her to keep quiet, for her baby's sake. She begged her mother not to let her lose her baby girl, over a matter of a name.

Molly kissed her daughter on the head. "We will keep silent about it. But Gwendolyn will remain here, not with an elf, if you go to work."

Ginny smiled inwardly at that. "It may be late nights. He has a business deal coming up."

Molly sighed. "She will remain here whenever needed. But there will be no more lies Ginnevra, do you hear me? None."

Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek. "Yes mum."

Arthur looked at his wife when Ginny was gone. "You do realize we just have inherited an eighth child."

Molly turned to look at her husband. "Gwen is our granddaughter, and we need to ensure she has the best care."

Arthur shook his head. "Perhaps now you will at least make peace with our son and his fiancé."

Molly looked at him like he had grown two heads. "I don't see how these two are related."

Arthur ground his teeth. "What Harry and Charlie said about Ginny has been true. You just refuse to see it, even now."

Molly went to take Gwen up stairs. "I want my children happy. Ginny and Harry would have been happy. I just want my kids happy."

Arthur called. "You'd have Ginny happy at the expense of everyone else? What about Harry and Charlie's happiness?"

Molly turned to look at him. "Ginny is my baby."

Arthur sighed. "She isn't a baby any more. And if you keep fighting, you will be left with nothing but her, and Gwen."

He reminded his wife, Harry and Charlie were about to be married. They had decided on that summer, and nothing would stop them, especially not Molly. They had come to Christmas, even though it had been tense, but the wedding wouldn't be the same. If Molly couldn't be happy for them, she wouldn't be invited, she wouldn't ruin the moment for them. She was already missing out, she had no hand in the wedding, Narcissa and Andromeda were planning it. She had missed out helping the twins, and she loved helping with Bill's.

Arthur went to leave for work. "We have new grandchildren on the way. Wouldn't you like to be there for their birth? Or our son's wedding?"

* * *

><p>The wedding was approaching like a speeding train now. With every passing week, Harry and Charlie considered eloping, away from it all. Harry was playing in the worlds again, and they could easily sneak away, except for Charlie's job. He was back at the zoo full time, as his year of school was done, for the summer time. His dad reminded him though, no matter how crazy it all was, he loved his family and Charlie's. He knew they would be hurt if they weren't there, besides Harry and Charlie would be as well. As much as they complained, having a family wedding meant the world to them, and they wouldn't give it up. Fred and George reminded them they had gone crazy too, in planning their weddings, but Harry didn't let that go. He reminded them though a bit over the top, the weddings were still special for the couple, just a bit over the top. His Aunts swore the wedding had the couple in mind, but thinking of Draco's, he was still worried.<p>

Just before their wedding, they were there to welcome their newest nephew. Fred and Alicia had found out they were having twins, who were due just before Harry's birthday, he hoped he'd not be away for a game. They were both boys, so it would seem Gwen was to remain the only granddaughter for now. That was until they came to the hospital, and found ultrasounds were not always correct, and Angie had given birth to a little girl.

Two days later Harry and Charlie went to the couple's home to welcome their niece home. "Are we late?"

Fred had appeared in the door. "George and Angie won't be back with the baby for another twenty minutes."

Harry headed for the stairs. "Just enough time for me to change the nursery."

Charlie laughed when he saw the others. "He kidnapped the nursery, but he is worried, as it is all meant for a boy."

Alicia laughed. "Hopefully the twins are boys as we think. Though twin boys like their dads, I might be wishing for some pink."

Fred smirked at his wife. "Hey I happen to think we're blessed to have two little boys like us."

Charlie clapped his brother on the back. "Thinking of following tradition?"

Alicia nodded. "We haven't chosen names, but the tradition, yes. You and Harry are to be godfathers to the younger."

George had appeared in the door. "I better be godfather to the other, considering we named you to our daughter."

Fred turned to his twin. "Oh I don't know, we were considering Percy, or perhaps Ron."

Alicia shook her head. "You know he is joking."

Fred took his new niece from his sister in law. "He better be."

The baby was such a beauty, unlike the other Weasley granddaughter, she was a true little Weasley. Well she had Angelina's features, but she had the Weasley coloring, from the copper hair and blue eyes, to pale skin and freckles. They had been expecting a little boy for six months, and had originally planned to name him Leo George, for their Gryffindor family. Since it was a girl, they had to change paths, and had chosen to name her Lynette Angelina. Lynette was chosen from Arthurian legend, for George's family, and meant the pretty little one.

Angelina was anxious to see her nursery, which Harry warded, and was finally allowed in. Harry had just had to change the room colors, as the theme he had chosen worked for both a boy or girl, it seemed. He had enjoyed doing the nursery even more than weddings.

Angelina was amazed when she saw the jungle theme of the bedroom, done with lots of pinks and purples though. "This is so beautiful."

Harry smiled and took Lynette into his arms. "I wanted to make it perfect for my first little niece."

Bill looked around. "You know your godson and nephew will feel jealous."

Fleur saw the look on Harry's face. "What have you done?"

Harry tried to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bill shook his head. "I'm starting to think you're already a member of this family, you're sure one of us. Didn't elope did you?"

Charlie smirked. "No, we hope to be alive to have a child in a year or two. His Aunts would kill us."

Arthur had appeared in the door. "Not to mention your family."

George turned to his dad and allowed him to take his new granddaughter. "I'm glad you came for lunch."

Angelina agreed with him. "We missed you at the hospital."

Arthur felt a pang. "We were there, just on another floor."

His sons knew, their parents were all but raising Gwen now. Ginny was out of the country, on a so called business trip, with her boss. His sons knew, that their mother was finally aware of who the father was, the true one. Somehow they were not shocked, she was still standing by Ginny. She knew her daughter was a mistress, and still had not turned her back on Ginny, over this all. It angered Charlie, she still called him a seducer, and supported what Ginny did. She said she didn't, but she took care of Gwen, and allowed Ginny to continue.

They headed down for lunch, and talk went to happier things. It was less than two months until the wedding, and an engagement party was planned. Harry and Charlie had said no, they had a party when Charlie proposed, but Narcissa was not backing down from it.

Harry rested his head against his fiancé. "Thank you for putting up with my crazy family."

Charlie laughed. "You know I should be doing the same for you."

Fred wanted all thoughts to be away from those missing. "Hey, we've been his family before you."

George agreed. "Though he still hasn't bothered to tell us who his best man is."

Harry reminded them. "You are Charlie's brothers after all, and he wants you in his wedding party."

Charlie kissed him. "You were the one who said you can't choose between the twins anyways."

Harry agreed, and though he loved the twins, it made sense Charlie had all of his brothers. Harry had decided on Luna, Neville, Oliver and Hermione, with Hermione serving as his official witness. His dad would accompany him down the aisle. Narcissa had hinted he perhaps should include Draco, but Draco assured his cousin, he didn't expect it. A Malfoy was included, as Lucius would be marrying them.

Harry rested his head against Charlie as he watched the family. "Hopefully we can get through both, without any crashers."

**Author note: So the wedding is next chapter I promise. And Molly will make an appearance, will have to wait and see.**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Charlie were on the final approach for their wedding. Neither could believe it, less than a month, and they would marry. Harry had thought quidditch came to his rescue, when a change in games, made it impossible for the engagement party to go through. Narcissa though was not to be defeated so easily, and she just rescheduled, making it a part of the rehearsal dinner. Charlie reminded Harry, Fred and Alicia were due around then, and hopefully could interrupt them. Harry wasn't in the finals that year, the first time in three years, they lost in the semifinals. He caught the snitch, and they lost by 10, the closest game in a century. Harry had been forced to, he had been neck to neck with the other seeker, and they either lost by that much or 160. They were the first team in decades to win two times in a row, so they were not too shocked not to be in the finals a third time. Harry was partially happy, to be home to spend some time with his dad at least, before his wedding.

The day of his engagement/rehearsal party, he was meeting Draco in town. Draco may not have been in his wedding party, but he had planned the more important party in his mind, Harry's bachelor party. Both Harry and Charlie were meant to sneak away tonight from the party for theirs.

Harry was surprised when he saw Millie and Pansy coming towards him. "Oh no, this better not be some ambush."

Draco smirked at him. "No I leave that up to my mum. They are just joining us for lunch."

Pansy came and kissed him on the cheek. "Where is Charlie?"

Harry returned the kiss. "He is with his brothers for the afternoon."

Millie put her arm through his. "Well maybe we should ditch Draco. I recall how much fun the three of us had shopping."

Pansy agreed. "And now we're not pregnant, we can focus on you."

Harry shook his head. "I thought that Narcissa had the torture under control for me tonight."

Draco laughed. "We promised him lunch and no stress. I also promised mum to keep him from running."

The girls laid off but as they were heading for lunch Charlie appeared. Millie smiled. "I thought Harry said you were busy."

Charlie kissed his fiancé. "Fred and Alicia are about to welcome the twins, she went into labor last night."

Pansy shook her head when they were about to be brushed off. "I'm coming with you. Have to see these two new babies."

Harry thought it a bit odd, and wondered if Draco had not been kidding, about his mother. Narcissa couldn't think they'd run now, they put up with all of this already; they'd not leave so close to the day. Pansy and Millie seemed to love babies, not just their own, and the fact it was twins. By the time they got to the hospital, they found out the twins were born, and they would be allowed in with time.

Millie looked around, and she was surprised when she didn't see Molly there. She was aware of some of the tension, she of course knew who her father's mistress was, she had known for some time. She was not surprised her father was doting on her little half-sister.

Millie asked Harry. "Where is Molly? I thought she would be here for the twins."

Harry shook his head. "Molly has been supporting Ginny. She is not welcome here, Fred told her."

Charlie added. "She is likely baby-sitting my niece anyways."

Millie knew the one he spoke of. "Surely Ginny has her? I know for a fast my father is not in the office today. He'll be at the party."

Harry shared a look with his fiancé. "Ginny doesn't take care of her unless she has to, and with Molly, that is almost never."

Charlie agreed. "My father said she is basically their eighth child now."

Millie watched as Harry and the others went into the room. "I wonder if my father knows."

Pansy looked at her. "What does it matter? The baby is his love child. She isn't your mother's."

Millie turned to her. "She is still my half-sister. My father is under the delusion, that the red headed brat, is taking good care of his child."

Pansy shook her head. "You should tell your father. I know you had been hoping he'd dump her."

Millie nodded. "I don't care if my mother is fine with it, I'm not."

Pansy and Millie left, Draco in tow, they would see Harry at the party later. Millie planned to speak with her dad, she had no idea what he would do, but he deserved to know. Her mother had made it clear, she would allow the relationship to continue, if there was no scandal. Her mother knew, if Ginny caused one, her husband planned to take the child. Ginny hadn't caused a scandal, but still.

Unaware of what was going on, the Weasleys minus Molly and her younger two, went into the room. Arthur was there, he had missed when Lynette was born, but he would be here for this, and the party in the evening as well.

Harry smiled as he took his second godson into his arms. "Nice to see the ultrasound was right this time."

George held his own godson in his arms. "I agree, though it would have been nice if Lynette had a playmate."

Bill shrugged. "Well Fleur and I are trying again, though Harry and Charlie should welcome a baby soon too."

Charlie reminded his brother. "Harry has another three years of quidditch to go, before we even consider a baby."

Harry turned his attention to names to get away from such talk. "What names have you chosen for these guys? You followed tradition."

Alicia nodded. "We did. Your godson is Flynn George, and our older is Gabriel Frederick."

Arthur smiled. "Your mother would be happy to know you followed that tradition."

They didn't mind mention of her, Fred wished his mother was there, but she wouldn't. Like Harry's wedding, if she could be happy for them, they would allow her to be a part of it. Fred apologized, that he couldn't be at the party, and at that he meant the bachelor party tonight. Harry and Charlie assured them they understood, and were happy their weddings weren't for three days. Harry's birthday was in two days, a day before their wedding. They could have had their bachelor parties another day, and likely would go out on his birthday, but tonight they needed an escape.

They did head for the manor, where a huge New Zealand theme party was waiting for them. The décor fit, but there was a formal band, and a formal meal to go with it. Harry was still amazed she could pull this off, with a gala wedding in three days.

Harry danced in Charlie's arms when there was some music. "Three more days, just three more days."

Charlie kissed him. "I can't wait until we're husbands, and we can escape away on our honeymoon as well."

Harry more than agreed with him. "You don't regret, we're not starting right away, for a baby?"

Charlie stopped him. "You know we both agreed. You're not making me wait."

Harry had a secret grin. "You know we could revisit this idea, of you being the carrier."

Charlie went as pale as he always did. It wasn't Charlie never bottomed, as they switched from time to time, but he was not the carrier type. It was more than being a bottom, as they both were, it just wasn't something he imagined. And for Harry, it was something he always wanted. He looked at his dad, who told him he had some news, and he had a feeling or a hope what it was.

Oliver finally came and dragged him away. "If we're going to get you away from the party, we have to go now."

* * *

><p>Harry's birthday had been a happy occasion. After the party two days before, and the wedding, Narcissa had not had the time to plan. It was too close, being right the day before the wedding, to have done the party that day. They had a pub crawl instead, Fred came, Alicia insisting she was fine home with the babies. Remus had a special gift for his son, but kept chickening out of telling him, even on his birthday. He wanted to tell his son, and decided to tell him on the morning of the ceremony, he decided with his husband to.<p>

The wedding location was the only thing Harry and Charlie knew. They were being wed in the Welsh mountains, at the preserve of all places, well the ceremony would be there. The reception though was under Narcissa's rule, and they had no idea where it was to be held.

Harry was getting ready at the Potter home in Wales. "I can't believe today has finally come."

Remus came and gave his son a hug. "I have a special gift for you."

Harry looked down. "I have my watch and cufflinks, and chain from Charlie, and my marauder pendants. I don't…"

Remus shook his head. "Not something you can wear, but it will be a part of your wedding."

Severus was with them and answered. "In the audience though, front row I believe."

Harry turned to the man in shocked understanding. "You guys got pregnant?"

Remus nodded. "Only a month along. We used some potions to help, though even with them, we feared today would never come."

Severus did the math for Harry. "You'll have a sister or brother in early April. Likely in time for Easter."

Harry hugged them both. "I am so happy for you guys, you know I have been hoping you'd have a baby."

Remus returned the hug, and assured his son, he would be the happiest beyond them. Harry didn't need or want an extra title, from his stepfather, he wanted Remus and Severus to have their own child. Their age, Severus' hex damage and Remus' curse, they had worried it would never be. Harry was in such a good mood, as he was apparated away, he forgot about his nerves he had before.

The ceremony was in the most unique place possible. It was to be held in one of the enclosures, not like a muggle wedding, at a zoo. They had chosen Raja's enclosure, the fifty guests were amazed, to be allowed in. The serpents had been okay with them having it in there.

Raja alofted and landed on Harry's shoulder. "I am glad to be a part of today. They are all in the trees watching as well."

Harry allowed the serpent to remain. "I am happy you are with me. You were a part of our first kiss."

Hermione smiled when she came over. "Time to marry the man you love."

Harry hugged her. "I'm happy you are here with me."

Harry was led down the aisle, rows of white chairs facing the water fall that was the heart of the enclosure. Unlike the party, where people like Pansy's parents had been, this was all just their own family and friends, and co-workers. There was no décor, except for the rows of chairs, and the beautiful trees and scenery, and some clumps of wild flowers, at each row end.

Lucius was so happy to perform the ceremony. "We are here to bind these men in marriage. Who gives the younger groom away?"

Remus smiled. "I do."

"Do you Charles Urien Weasley take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Charlie nodded. "I do."

"And do you Harry James Lupin, Lord Potter-Black, take Charles as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

"I do."

Bill handed Harry a ring. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on Charlie. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Hermione handed a ring to Charlie. "Take this ring and claim my best friend as your husband, while I stand witness."

Charlie slid the ring on Harry. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Lucius finally announced. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. You may seal the union with a kiss."

Their long passionate kiss was interrupted not by the clapping but another. Charlie smirked. "How did I not know."

Harry laughed as he touched Raja who had come between them. "You didn't think he was about to be left out did you?"

Laughing, Charlie assured his husband, he knew they would be a part. As they signed the contracts, with their witnesses, they were so happy. Their guests, as well as the serpents in the trees, showered them with tropical flower petals. Harry couldn't believe the day had come, and he and Charlie were finally married, and bonded for life. They knew the location may not have been like a beach, but it was perfect for them, like eloping somewhere like New Zealand. They knew the reception would be far more traditional, but after this ceremony, they were okay with it. The cocktails were here, up at the office area, as he and Charlie had photos taken though.

Charlie kissed Harry as they were about to have photos taken. "I guess it is a good thing, we didn't run away and elope."

* * *

><p>Though Narcissa had been given free reign of the reception, her sister had stepped in. Andromeda had reminded her, even if the boys had final say on the ceremony, this was their wedding. They wanted to make it special, they both loved Harry, but needed to find a balance for it all. They had chosen to have the reception at the ruins of an old Welsh castle, not far from the manor where Harry got ready. It was in the remains of the great hall, some of the walls still in place, and old fireplace, that the tables were set up. The head table had the fireplace right behind it, it was mostly crumbling, but was the tallest other than the arch, but the arch led to where the dance was. It was half grass and stone, but the grass was cleared away with spells, for the flat stone areas. The tables were done in toned down Gryffindor colors, with vases filled with the same mix of wild and tropical flowers, a taste of home, and their travels.<p>

Harry was in tears, when he saw the rest. Hanging in the air, as if there were walls, and all over the remains of the fireplace and chimney, were a collage of photos and memories. The memories were from their travels, and many of the photos, but of their family as well.

Harry was amazed when he looked around, and touched one of the spears from New Zealand. "I was expecting string quartets and roses."

Narcissa kissed him on the cheek. "There is a string quartet, but my husband and sister reminded me, this was for you."

Lucius had come up beside her. "Draco's was over the top, because that was what Pansy wanted."

Charlie kissed his husband. "Then I am definitely glad we're of like mind."

Harry hugged both of his Aunts. "Thank you, for doing all of this for us."

Andromeda hugged him last, with Tonks and Ted. "You know Sirius would have been so proud to be here with you."

Harry was wearing his marauder pendant as well as his one from his husband. "I know he and my parents are with me."

Remus motioned to all the red heads who had come. "And now you have a whole lot of other family."

Arthur pulled both Harry and Charlie into a hug. "You have already been in our family, but I'm happy we have made it official."

Bill took a deep breath. "What is she doing here?"

Fred saw his mother. "I don't know how she got here, but I will make sure she leaves."

Harry looked at the woman, and shook his head, he couldn't understand. He wanted Molly to come, he wanted her here, for both of them. The woman had hurt him so bad, she had meant a lot to him. He had meant it in New Zealand, she was not his mother, but she had been part of his family. He also knew how much it hurt Charlie, that his mother was treating him like this. But today was too important, and they hadn't wanted anything or anyone to ruin it, and the woman would. She had behaved for the twins' wedding, but today would be different.

Molly knew the chance she took, but she had come. She had been at the ceremony, though no one had seen her, and she had been outside of the enclosure for it. She still wasn't sure she should have come, but her husband's words were in her head.

George looked at her. "I don't know how you found out where we were but you should leave."

Molly explained. "You told the friend who is taking care of the children, where you are, if needed."

Fred shook his head. "Well you can leave. I won't let you ruin the day for either of our brothers."

Molly looked at the boys. "I didn't come to try and stop the wedding, or ruin it."

Charlie looked at his mum. "Then why did you come? I know you aren't happy we're married."

Molly sighed. "I am still not sure, but you're my son, and I want to be happy for you. For both of you."

Harry wasn't sure he believed her, though he wanted to. "You have hurt us both a lot. We didn't mean to hurt anyone, we're in love."

Molly knew. "If you want me to leave, I will. But I am trying to be happy for you. And I would like to be here for you today."

Charlie shared a look with his husband and finally agreed. "If you don't cause any problems, you can remain."

Arthur looked at his wife as the boys went to the head table. "I'm glad you came, if you mean it. It means a lot to the boys."

Molly kissed her husband. "I'm still not sure I am happy they married. But Charlie is my son, and I couldn't miss being here for him."

Arthur wished it was more, he wished Molly would come to her senses, but he didn't push. He knew what it took, for her to admit that much, and come. He hoped as she watched them today, and together married and having kids later, she would come totally around. But as long as she held her tongue, the boys seemed okay with her being there, and actually happy. He was just glad Ron and Ginny were not there, they could not destroy today, and the wedding was returning to a happy occasion. Molly smiled a few times, as she looked at the photos, and actually asked the boys for some stories behind them. The food even had memories, inspired by some of the countries they had been to, during their work.

There was the string quartet, but they seemed to play some popular music, for the boys. Harry and Charlie shared their first dance, and many more, fireworks when the sun had gone down. There was a beautiful cake, five tiers, but it was hidden under sugar flowers.

Lucius at the end handed them a portkey. "It was a pleasure to plan another trip for you."

Harry smiled when he took it. "There better not be some work included in this one though."

Narcissa shook her head. "No work, but the two of you relaxing, and enjoying being married."

Charlie whisked Harry into his arms. "I think that sounds great."

Remus handed them the bag. "We will see you in two weeks. Enjoy your time away."

The couple were whisked away, to Australia, their old tent was in the bag. They would be in New Zealand for a few days at the end, but something new Lucius thought was needed, as well. As the two of them were sharing a toast in their tent, on an island south of Melbourne, they marveled at the transformation the tent once again took. It looked like a honeymoon suite.

Charlie took his husband to bed. "Today was perfect, even with my mother, all I could ask for."

**An: So the wedding, I hope as perfect as I planned. Molly made a small appearance, but not as a crasher. And as a thanks for all your great support, no Ginny. Ginny will be getting what is coming to her next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Charlie were off on their honeymoon, enjoying two weeks away, to be alone. There was no work, no distractions, just each other. The time away was good for them, more than just as a honeymoon, they needed it. Charlie admitted how much having his mum there meant to him, even when she admitted, she wasn't entirely happy for them. Harry could admit the same thing, both for himself and his husband; he knew Charlie would always be hurt if she didn't come. Even if Harry hadn't wanted her there for himself which he did, he'd have had here there, to make his husband happy. The fact she had come, and had held her tongue to give them their day, meant a lot to them both. Harry held out hope, when they had children, they would have their grandmother in their life. He hoped not only for their kids' sake, but that of their nieces and nephews as well, who had been lacking a grandmother. Harry felt some guilt, that he had come between the others and Molly, but they all told him not to. It was Molly's fault not his, and they wouldn't stop supporting him, they loved him and wanted him to be happy.

The end of their honeymoon they were off to New Zealand. They would be there for four days, three days where they had worked, and the last night on the island, where they first said I love you. Australia was amazing, but it meant a lot, they were in New Zealand. They had went diving, zip lining, and lots of other things in Australia. In New Zealand, they revisited many of their most special moments.

On the last full day they were leaving their little cabin and heading to the island but had a stop first. Harry smiled. "I should have known."

Charlie smiled when they went into their café. "We ate here enough, even with our visitors. We couldn't leave without a stop."

Harry was a bit surprised when they had a picnic basket handed to them. "We're not staying?"

Charlie shook his head. "Some of our favorites for the road, but we have one last stop before we head north."

Harry noted they did as well as the basket; take some croissant sandwiches and coffee which they ate now. "You always do this."

Charlie laughed and shrugged. "It is my right as your husband, to surprise you."

Harry shook his head. "It should be my right as well."

Charlie smirked at him. "As I have said, I am just better at it than you."

Harry wasn't backing down. "I'm going to get you one of these days, you know that."

Charlie kissed him on the nose. "Of course."

Harry didn't miss the slight laugh. "If I have to ask my Uncle Luc for help, I will."

Charlie reminded him. "Hey that is cheating."

Harry nudged him. "I recall some Malfoy help on your proposal."

Charlie couldn't deny it. "Okay. Well I guess your meddling family comes in handy for some things."

Harry agreed with him on that. "They are your family as well now."

Charlie and Harry were both Lupins, Charlie had enough brothers to carry on the family name. Harry knew he had a sister or brother on the way, but he still had wanted to keep Lupin, and Charlie agreed. He already had four nephews to carry on the name, and more likely to come as well. Harry was kind of hoping for a sister, he knew it may be his only sibling, and thought that it would be cute. But for now they were focusing on their own honeymoon, and thoughts of kids one day, in a few years' time.

The two of them ended up on the boat ride across the lake, the first thing they had done in New Zealand. They had swam with the dolphins again, and had went rock climbing and back to the Maori show that inspired the proposal. But this was the last on the list, before the island.

When they arrived on the island Harry was not surprised when they took a walk down the beach. "I think our cove is just over there."

Charlie agreed. "I could see us bringing kids back here in the future."

Harry smiled at the image. "I still think if we choose a nature name for our first child, we should choose it from here."

Charlie laid out the blanket for him. "I agree. Raja may have come from Brazil, but this place definitely is the start for us."

Harry poured his husband a glass of wine. "To think, if my father hadn't meddled and got me the job, we may never have fallen in love."

Charlie clanked glasses with him. "I could have gone off with a different assistant, and never realized how much I loved you."

Harry made a toast. "To the meddling of my dad, bringing us together for all time."

Charlie added. "And to all of those who have loved and supported us through this."

Harry fed his husband one of the strawberries he found in the basket. "Not much of a dinner."

Charlie laughed. "A snack, since we had brunch only a few hours ago. We have dinner plans at the hotel, after a hot air balloon ride."

They shared the fruit, dipped in chocolate, and wine along the beach. When they were done, they headed for the inn, where they checked in for their last night, and soon were off for a hot air balloon ride. They had taken one last time, but not at sunset, and it definitely added to the beauty. Wrapped in his husband's arms, Harry felt so at peace, and happier than he had ever felt in his whole life.

Back at the inn they had a candle light dinner out on the balcony. Harry looked out at the stars. "Our last night in paradise."

Charlie fed him some of the shrimp. "We could just stay here."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No matter how appealing that is, we both have work, and our families as well."

Charlie agreed. "Our godchildren, and I know how much you are looking forward to a new sister or brother."

Harry nodded. "Hopefully they will hold my family over, until we're ready to have a child."

The two of them had dinner, and shared a dance under the stars, before they headed to their honeymoon suite. They hadn't been in hotels often during the trip, except when they had been in Sydney, mainly the tent or a yacht in Cairns. As they made love, they were both in agreement to wait on a baby, but they could still picture the kids they hoped to have one day. They were both hoping for three.

Charlie held his husband hours later. "Tomorrow we head back to the craziness of our real lives, but as husbands."

Remus was happy for his son to return home today. He had been happy the boys had a dream wedding, and honeymoon as well, but he missed him. He and Severus were so delighted to have a baby on the way, even Severus, who some may have thought would eat children for breakfast. His students he often reduced to tears may have thought that, but anyone seeing him with Draco growing up, knew he was very different. Remus knew his husband would be amazing, and he kept picturing a little girl, sure she'd have her Papa wrapped around her little finger. This would be their only, they'd not go through the pressure again, and they had both had a son in a way.

Remus was going to the coast. The boys were returning in the morning, but they were having some alone time, when they first got back. Bill and his wife had invited them to have dinner, as well as the other brothers, and a few people like Hermione.

Remus went to meet his husband who was with Lucius. "Have you forgotten about dinner?"

Severus smirked when his husband came in. "I was kind of hoping you may have."

Remus shook his head. "My son has just returned from his honeymoon."

Severus laughed slightly. "I guess I can put up with all the red heads, for Harry."

Remus kissed him. "Thank you."

Lucius was surprised when his son appeared in the door. "Draco, I wasn't expecting you."

Draco looked to Remus. "I was coming to give you a heads up. I don't know if Molly will be at dinner tonight."

Remus shrugged. "I believe she was invited, since she behaved at the wedding. Whether she will come, is another matter."

Severus looked at his godson. "What is this all about?"

Draco sighed. "Millie's father is planning on making an appearance tonight."

Remus was confused. "Why?"

Draco shocked them. "He has had his attorneys draw up papers. He is suing Ginny for full custody of Gwen. He is taking her tonight."

Millie had gone to her dad, and to her mother though she hadn't meant it, after the hospital. She had revealed to her father, that Ginny wasn't taking care of the baby, that Molly and Arthur were raising her. John and his wife had spoken, and decided that it wasn't proper care for a pureblood, even if she was John's love child. His wife was not about to raise her, but she was willing to have the child in her home, and treat her as a member of the family at least. John already had his attorneys on it, and had been granted temporary custody, until the law suit was settled. The man proved Ginny had not been raising her, and if she didn't want primary custody, he should have it.

Remus was shocked when he heard that. He didn't think it was all bad, Ginny was no mother, and would not be a good influence on Gwen. But it would definitely be a shock to the family, especially Molly, who had been raising the baby.

Remus told Draco where the party was going to be. "If Molly is not home tonight, she should be there, and likely with Gwen as well."

Severus was surprised as he led his husband away. "I am a bit surprised you'd help."

Remus shrugged. "I know Arthur really has had no desire to raise the baby. Hopefully John won't cut the Weasleys out of her life."

Severus didn't think he would. "He is a better man than many may give him credit for. He will want the best for his daughter."

His mind went to the real reason when they arrived and his son saw him. "Dad."

Remus took Harry into his arms. "I missed you cub. How was the honeymoon?"

Charlie was next to his husband. "It was amazing. And after the craziness of the wedding prep, was a much needed break."

Severus saw that Molly was there, and had the baby. "I guess there will be some entertainment at dinner."

Harry heard his stepfather. "Molly has promised to be on her best behavior over dinner."

Charlie saw someone else. "Ginny, what the hell is she doing here?"

Remus shook his head, as it wasn't what his husband was talking about. He agreed with Severus. "I see some real fireworks going down."

Ginny had come over their way. "So there is the married couple. Had a good honeymoon riding my brother's cock did you?"

Harry ground his teeth. "We did. What the hell are you doing here?"

Ginny pouted. "I was so sad to be left out of the wedding. I had to come here, and share in your happiness."

Arthur had come over with Gwen. "Since you don't seem to be working as you said, perhaps you should take your daughter home."

Someone else answered. "Gwendolyn won't be going home with anyone else but me."

Everyone turned to look, surprised when John came into the gathering, everyone except Remus and his husband. He had three men with him, who they could see were his lawyers and what looked to be an auror the third one. They all knew he was the father of Gwendolyn, but they hadn't seen him with the baby, other than Molly. The only time Gwen was with Ginny, was when she took the baby to see John, which was often.

Ginny looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

John handed her the forms. "I have come to take Gwendolyn home with me."

Molly had the baby from her husband and shook her head. "You are not taking her. You have no right."

John turned to her. "She is my daughter, and I have every right. I have been rewarded custody, until this is settled in court."

Ginny stopped him. "You told me, if I didn't cause scandal, you wouldn't take her from me. A law suit will be public."

He sneered. "It will be private. I left her with you, as I thought you were raising her. Now I hear you don't even live in the same house."

Molly tried to stop him when he went to take the baby. "I just baby-sit. It is better than a nanny elf."

John motioned to the auror. "My child will be raised in my manor, since her mother has no interest."

The auror spoke. "You will hand over the child to her father, or you will be arrested for custodial interference."

Arthur put a hand on his wife. "We will go to court, but for now, you have to give her to him."

Molly was in tears. "Take care of her please."

Ginny tried to stop him leaving. "You can't just take her."

John smirked. "You should be lucky I don't take your house and money as well."

With that John left, the baby in tow, with the aurors and lawyers. Ginny watched in shock, upset not to lose her child, but John. She knew she would lose her job, and though she had the home and enough money to live a hundred years on in luxury, this would end. It was her mother who was crying, over having the baby taken from them, and Arthur was trying to comfort her. All of her sons felt for their mum over this.

Charlie shook his head. "It is probably best for Gwen, but I pray John will allow my parents to have contact with her."

* * *

><p>Three days after they got back, Harry and Charlie were going into court, with the family. It was a private court room, and it should only take a day to settle this. Harry had little doubt John would gain full custody of his daughter, the fact he got temporary custody so easily, seemed a sign. Ginny was fighting him, but her work history, and her own lack of maternal care wouldn't help. The court was presented with evidence, of Ginny's past, and the fact all she had was from John. She had no job, no money except what he gave her, and she had drinking issues as well. John couldn't take her money or house, but she wasn't stable, and had no interest in seeing her daughter.<p>

Molly and Arthur tried to counter sue, and Harry had been willing to help, actually Lucius had supplied them an attorney. They were only the grandparents though, and it was no shock, when they were not given custody.

The judge finally said. "Full custody is granted to Lord and Lady Bullstrode."

Ginny looked at the man. "You can't deny me contact with my child."

The judge turned. "The court is willing to consider supervised visitation under certain circumstances."

Ginny gaped. "Supervised?"

John looked at her. "I wouldn't want you to run away with our daughter."

The judge explained. "You will undergo parenting classes, and alcohol rehab. And have to prove you have a stable job and lifestyle."

Molly took her daughter into her arms. "We will help Ginny, we will get your life back on track."

Ginny shook her mother off. "This can't be happening."

John wad handed Gwendolyn when they left the room. "Come on princess, you are coming home where you belong."

Ginny reached for her daughter. "You don't even want her. She will be locked away in some nursery with an elf."

John sneered at her. "I will see her more often than you did. She will have the home and up bringing my other children were given."

Arthur looked at his daughter. "John can give her the best of everything."

He hated this, that Gwendolyn was being taken, but perhaps it was for the best. Ginny was no mother, she didn't want to be, no matter what she said. She liked having the name of mum, and the money from John, nothing else. If Molly stopped raising her, Gwen would be raised by Ginny's elf any ways, and at least John seemed to care for his child. She would be raised in a manor, with all money could buy, and the best tutors before school started. She'd have a chance to travel, learn to ride, and more. And Millie was already talking of wanting to know her little sister too.

Ginny watched in shock, as Millie's mother Helen came over, and took the child. She wasn't about to be up for midnight feeds, or be called mum by this child, but Gwen was now a part of her life as well. She would not have the child locked away so she didn't have to see her.

Helen assured Ginny. "Your child is welcome in our home. I will make sure she has the best care possible."

Molly spoke to John. "Please, I know my daughter has made mistakes, but we love Gwendolyn. She is our granddaughter."

John turned to her. "You will not be cut from her life. I believe my daughter needs both sides in her life."

Arthur took his wife into his arms. "Thank you."

John nodded. "As long as Ginny is not in the home, you may have her a weekend every month, and some holidays. It may increase later."

Ginny stopped him before he left. "What about us?"

John smirked. "Over. You can keep your house and money. I will find a new assistant, who is more discreet, and can use protection."

Ginny tried to plead with him. "I have been a good assistant. Gwen will be the last. I need a job."

John laughed. "You do, if you ever want to see Gwen. But it won't be with me. I am sure you can find another sugar daddy soon enough."

Ginny watched as the couple left with her daughter. Her mother tried to comfort her, but she pulled away, and stormed off. She was not taking parenting classes, or going to rehab, there was no way. Her life was fine, and she would find a new job, and a new man. Now Harry had lowered himself down to marrying her brother, she needed to find another source. She didn't care if she had the money and the house.

She found herself in a bar in London. It was one she had been to with John on more than one occasion. She had met him there, when she had been with another of her older dates, and it had led to her being his mistress.

Ginny was ordering a drink. "I will have a fire whiskey martini please."

A man came over to her. "You can put that on my tab."

Ginny turned to a man in his fifties if not sixties she thought. "Thank you."

He put a hand on her leg. "You're alone tonight, I have seen you with John. Will he be joining you?"

Ginny encouraged his hand. "No, we're over."

He smiled and motioned her to come. "I am sure we have a lot to talk about."

Ginny went over to a private booth with him, to discuss a new job. As she was with him, Molly and Arthur were at home, with all of their kids. Ron was with them, the first time he was around his brothers, all in shock. Molly was reeling, not only from the loss of Gwen, but her daughter. It hit her, the fact her daughter wasn't even upset to lose Gwen, just her job and money source.

Molly sunk down at the table. "I knew she was his mistress, but I truly thought….."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione was right, she is a drunken slut."

Harry watched from the door. "She has issues. But John will take care of Gwen, and you will have a chance to see her."

Arthur agreed. "She should be with her dad Molly. We're here grandparents, and we'll get the chance to be that, not her parents."

Charlie tried to be helpful. "Perhaps Ginny will come to her senses, and clean up, after this. Losing Gwen may help."

Molly shook her head. "She doesn't care about Gwen, or anyone, but herself. She is likely drunk in some bar right now."

They knew Molly was right, on both parts. She made it clear, she wouldn't be seeking help, just for visitation with a baby she didn't want. She lost John, and he was the only reason to keep Gwen around, so that was gone. Harry had to wonder, how long it would take, for her to move on. He looked at his husband, and knew how lucky he was he ended up with Charlie, and not her.

Molly looked at Harry and Charlie. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Harry for trying to push her on you like that."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Charlie were a bit uncertain, but they had agreed to come home for Christmas. It had been four months since they returned from their honeymoon, and nearly since Ginny had lost Gwen. They had not had much contact with Molly, since the day of the trial, back at the house. The woman had apologized to Harry, but the pain was still there, for both Harry and her son. It had taken Molly watching Ginny lose her daughter, and show her real side for all to see, before she saw the truth. Harry cared about her, and wanted to forgive her, but it had been hard. He knew Ginny wouldn't be there, her family hadn't seen her, since the trial. She remained in her house, and as far as she knew, little had changed.

Harry and Charlie would be at Malfoy manor for Christmas day. Harry and his dad were now both firmly entrenched into the family. With Severus due in less than four months, the man had even found himself seeking advice from Narcissa, to his own shock.

Harry looked at the house on Christmas Eve. "Will this feeling ever get better?"

Charlie held his husband to him. "You know we can leave if you're not up to it."

Harry looked at him. "Last year you didn't give me the choice."

Charlie reminded him. "I thought we should go. But I wasn't about to force you."

Fred had come up with little Flynn in his arms. "Now he is a member of the family, there is no escaping."

Alicia had Gabe in her arms. "You make your family sound like some prison."

Charlie reminded her. "For the two of us, the past few years, it has felt that way at times."

Fred handed Flynn over to Harry. "Now you can't run away."

Alicia added. "That or we get free baby-sitting for the night."

Harry kissed the younger of his godsons. "I don't know, I wouldn't mind him for the night."

Charlie smirked. "Might remind Narcissa she is hoping we'll have a baby sooner than later."

That, and a mention of colic from Alicia, had Harry head towards the house. He wanted to go in, he had gifts for all the kids, and he liked watching them open. He would also like to see his brothers and Arthur, but Molly was still a bit of a sticky point for him. He was reminded he was no longer just an honorary member, he had married into the family, and stuck with them. It didn't just mean a lot to his husband, but to him, that they were being welcomed fully into the house again. Even Ron didn't seem to have a problem.

Molly smiled when she saw them come in. She had been happy when the boys agreed to come this year, and hoped it would be better than last. Her husband had reminded her in a few years they would be trying for kids, and she needed to make peace, to have a chance to see them.

Molly smiled when she ushered them into the home. "Merry Christmas."

Charlie kissed his mum on the cheek. "You too mum."

Molly hugged her son. "I'm glad you and Harry came."

Harry accepted a hug from her as well. "I hear you have Gwen for a few days, on Boxing Day."

Arthur had come in and nodded. "John has kept his word, Gwen has come the last weekend of every month. He'll bring her in two days' time."

Molly added. "He let us have her two weekends ago as well, since our weekend fell during the holiday anyways."

Bill watched as his parents went into the living room. "Though she may deny it, I think even mum is happy with the situation now."

Fleur explained. "They have seen John with her, he truly seems to love her. And now they just get to be her grandparents for real."

Harry had heard from Pansy. "Millie's mother seems to have taken a liking to the child. She took her to Millie's home, for a visit, the other day."

Charlie shook his head. "Ginny definitely lucked out with the lover she wound up with."

Ron spoke up. "I doubt she will be so lucky with the next. I saw her with him."

They didn't want to hear, they had been through too much with her already, and this was it. They had tried to help, and if she returned, and was willing to get real help they'd give it. But unless she was ready to go to rehab, and get her life back on track, she wouldn't be welcome here. Molly herself made that clear, it turned out when her daughter stumbled home drunk a few weeks after court. Harry and Charlie hadn't heard back then, but she came drunk, wanting a place to crash, stinking of sex. She had been sent home to her own home with nothing else.

They were going into the living room, when Harry was surprised to find two more people there. Well the rest of the family was there, but there were two who definitely didn't usually belong at the family dinner. Harry wondered how Ron was going to react.

He kissed Hermione on the cheek and shook Viktor's hand. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

Hermione shrugged. "You know we are spending Christmas here this year. And Molly was kind enough to invite us."

Molly came over and smiled. "I have more than you and Charlie to make things up to."

Ron had come over and looked at Viktor and back. "He makes you happy?"

Hermione looked at her former fiancé. "He does. He proposed to me last night, we'll be married at Easter."

Ron offered Viktor his hand. "I can see you make her happier than I did. But if you hurt her, I'll hex you."

Viktor accepted the hand. "Harry and your brothers have told me the same thing. I have no intention of hurting her."

Harry hugged Hermione as he hadn't found out. "I'm so happy. You and Tonks will have to fight over the house, she is engaged too."

Hermione laughed. "I plan to move in with Viktor. Besides it is a Black house, if anyone belongs there other than you, it is your cousin."

Arthur had brought out some wine. "Perhaps this calls for a toast."

Molly more than agreed with him. "Good news to ring in a happy holiday."

Harry and Hermione shared a smile, and Charlie, over this. There was still a lot of pain to work through, but Molly was making a genuine attempt to heal the bond with them. There wasn't only Harry and Charlie, but Hermione, she had made mistakes with. Ron had seen what his sister had done, and in the last few months, he had come around. He had finished auror training, and was actually now in officer training, to his parents' pride. He had even been dating Susan for the past two months. He knew he had been a fool, and hurt Hermione badly, and truly regretted it. He had thrown away an amazing woman, and was happy to see she was happy again. And he was working to be as well.

Molly was in her husband's arms later as she watched gifts. "It is really nice to have them all under the roof again."

* * *

><p>Harry and Charlie had seen Gwen, with Helen of all people, and Millie. Helen may have been adamant she'd never be a mother, which one couldn't expect, this was her husband's child with another man. But she had promised Ginny, and the family, Gwen would be welcome. She swore that Gwen wouldn't be locked away in a nursery, with an elf, so she never had to see her. It seemed the woman kept the promise well, and Millie could admit, her mum might even give in to the mum part. It seemed Helen had wanted a third child, but she had a miscarriage some years before, and was unable. And with all grandsons, it was nice to have a little girl to shop for, and dress up.<p>

Harry had a busy spring facing him. He had been so proud, to stand for Hermione as her best man, when she and Viktor were married. They had a small ceremony in London, which Harry had a hand in, but limited. The couple had moved into Viktor's townhouse since they married.

Harry was thrilled when Easter rolled around and he was waiting for the call. "I don't know if I have ever been so anxious."

Charlie laughed. "Not since I have known you."

Harry smiled. "I was less anxious for the world cup."

Charlie kissed him. "You are so happy for your dad and stepfather."

Harry agreed. "I wish they had an ultrasound to know the sex. I want to know if it is a brother or sister."

Charlie shook his head. "You will know soon enough. Besides the scan isn't always accurate."

Harry laughed. "Well Lynette may have been a surprise, but a very welcome one."

Charlie shook his head. "I thought George may have a heart attack, but Lynette has him wrapped around her little finger."

Harry looked at the alley. "I have no idea why we're here."

Charlie led him down. "You will wear holes in our floor if you keep pacing. You need to do something."

Harry smirked. "Shop? Has Pansy taken over my husband's body?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. I just thought you may want a gift for the baby."

Harry had already bought a ton, but his husband knew him too well. "I guess the school doesn't have a gift shop, like the hospital."

Charlie laughed at that. "I guess that could be an idea, for when you teach in two years."

Harry had just finished his second year, and had two years left, before he would take over for Filius. He and Charlie would be waiting a year and a half to start trying for a child. He could play in his first trimester or so, so they didn't need to wait for two years, to try and have a baby. Harry was anxious to be a daddy, but he didn't want to give up on quidditch, so it was a balance. His nephews and niece, and now his sister or brother, were sure to keep him busy. It also meant a lot of baby-sitting for free for the family. They were still using the top half of Grimmauld when in London. Tonks and Moody would move when they married in a month. Narcissa had beat him, she had given the couple a house, as a gift.

Harry was happy browsing in the shop, for another perfect gift for the sibling. He hoped it was a little sister, he laughed at the house of Severus trying to deal with a little girl, dolls and such. He knew his dad would like a little girl as well.

They were leaving when they spotted Ginny. "She looks even worse than before."

Charlie saw the bags but he could have sworn, a black eye as well. "What happened to her?"

Ginny stumbled their way. "Oh look, it is my queer brother, and my former fiancé."

Harry didn't correct her. "Ginny it is barely noon, and you are falling down drunk."

Charlie went to take her by the arm. "I am taking you home to bed to sleep it off."

Ginny shrugged him off. "I am to meet Neil soon. He doesn't like when I'm late."

Harry looked at her eye and saw the bruises on her arms. "If that why he hit you like that?"

Ginny covered her arms. "I bumped into the wall. He takes care of me. Look at my nice bonus from last week."

Charlie shook his head when he saw the bag of money. "John gave you a home and fortune. You don't need to be beaten by this man."

Ginny went to stumble down the road. "You have no idea. I can't be alone. John took Gwen, I can't be alone."

Harry watched his husband as Ginny disappeared. "She isn't going to get help, unless she wants to."

Charlie knew he was right. "I just hope she is alive long enough to want it."

Draco had appeared. "There you are, you're needed at school."

Charlie turned to Harry. "There it seems we have better things to think on."

Draco saw the look, and as they headed to where they could floo, Harry told Draco. Draco wasn't shocked, he had seen the whore the girl turned into, and she had been lucky before. Many old bloods had mistresses, but not all of them were as kind as John, he had been quite caring. Ginny may be getting a lot of money, but the bruises, were not really any surprise.

They got to the school, and their mind went to the baby, Draco's parents were already there. Harry learned his new sibling had just arrived, and while the others had to wait, he got to go in right away. Harry smiled when he saw a pink blanket.

Harry's mind was for the baby alone and Ginny was gone. "I have a sister. I can't wait to see Sev try to sort out what a dress is."

Severus smirked at his stepson. "Keep that up, and you'll be on dirty diaper duty for the next year."

Remus motioned his son over. "I have you, and Severus almost raised Draco. As it will be our only, it is fitting we got a little girl."

Harry took his little sister into his arms. "She is adorable. Thank Merlin she has the Lupin nose."

Severus shook his head. "Until she is out of diapers that is."

Remus kissed his husband. "You know you're happy she has my nose."

As the others came in, Harry smiled to watch them together. She had most of Severus' features, but Remus nose as well as his amber eyes and tawny hair though Severus' texture. Lucius and Narcissa were her godparents, to repay them for Draco, as Harry was her big brother. Remus was close to the couple in the past years, because of his son and husband, so he more than agreed.

Severus introduced her. "For Remus' mum, and Lily and Harry of course, we chose a flower. She is our Daisy Eileen."

* * *

><p>Charlie was worried about his sister, and as the months passed, he couldn't get her from his mind. Harry and Charlie were celebrating their one year anniversary, and were about to head off, for the Canary Islands. Lucius claimed he wanted some more magical animals from the islands, not serpents but other kinds, but they knew it was an excuse. They were happy for it, they had an excuse to be away, and have an amazing time. They had Grimmauld to themselves, since Tonks and Moody wed that late spring, though his dads and Daisy came to stay sometimes.<p>

Harry was in Scotland for the day, visiting his dad and little sister, before they were to leave. Severus had been joking about diapers, but Harry surprised no one, when he changed more than his fair share. Severus was adapting well to having pink in his rooms at school.

Ginny stumbled into her house in the early morning and found Charlie. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Charlie walked towards her. "I have come to try and help you."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't need help. Get out."

Charlie stopped her. "Have you even been eating? You have lost so much weight Ginny. You have all the money, drinking it away?"

Ginny went over to a safe and opened and started throwing money at him. "Come to beg money, here. Your husband must be cheap."

Charlie grabbed her. "If you aren't sleeping with the men for money, why are you doing this?"

Ginny tried to pull away from him. "I don't want to be alone."

Charlie tried to hold her still. "Come on, we'll get you help, and you can go home. Mum and dad miss you so much."

Ginny pulled away. "No, they want to lock me away. They don't want me to have fun, have a life of my own."

Charlie shook his head. "Want you to be a prostitute? No. Ginny you can't want this for yourself. Look at you."

Ginny had the shakes a bit. "The men take good care of me. They give me all I need."

Charlie noticed needle marks. "Drugs too? Ginny, you can't do this."

Ginny pointed at the door. "Get the hell out, or I will have you arrested for breaking and entering."

Charlie shook his head. "I didn't break in."

Ginny snorted. "I know I locked up, and my elf has orders not to allow you in."

A voice came from behind her. "I let him in. I still have a key."

Ginny turned to see John in the door behind her. She was shocked, she had not seen him, since he had taken their daughter from her. He had never loved her, he made that clear, she was nothing more than fun for him. He loved his wife in his own way, and from what she heard, he had not had a mistress since her. He had been fun, and though sometimes he had got upset, he had been far more caring to her. As long as she had followed the rules, and had asked no more of him, he had been good to her.

John wasn't sure why he had come. Lucius had spoken to him, told him what he knew of Ginny, and he had spoken to Charlie. He didn't care about the girl, he had taken care of her as his mistress, but she was Gwendolyn's mother. She was a whore before him, but still.

Ginny spat at him. "I have no other child to take. And you can't take my house."

John stopped her. "I won't. But I have come with Charlie to get you some help."

Charlie agreed. "We're taking you to rehab Ginny. You need some help."

Ginny shook her head. "I won't be locked away in some hospital. No. Neither of you get to decide what I do."

John stopped her. "If you won't do this for yourself, do it for Gwendolyn."

Ginny looked at him. "You won't even let me see her. Why should I care about her?"

John stopped her. "She is well loved in my home. But you are her mother. I don't want her to know her mother died some junkie."

Ginny tried to pull away. "I am not going to die. I don't do much."

John held tight. "You keep this up, someone will find you dead from an over dose. Or killed by one of your johns."

Charlie tried to help. "Please Ginny, you need to clean up."

Ginny was in tears. "I have nothing."

John made her look. "This house is yours when you get out. And all the money. If you clean up, I will help you find a real job."

Ginny looked up at him. "You would do that? I was nothing but your whore. Why do you care?"

John admitted. "For you, I don't. For my daughter, I do. She'll know about you, I don't want her to know her mother was this."

John took out a picture of the baby, a wizarding photo, which was showing her take her first steps. John had not planned on more kids, he was a grandfather, and hadn't been happy she was pregnant. But Gwen was a welcome shock, he loved the little girl, and Helen was coming too as well. It may be odd, his daughter and grandson would go to school together, but still. He would spare his daughter pain, and he knew when she was older, she'd want to know about her mother. He didn't want to have to tell her, her mother was a junkie, who over dosed, or killed by a lover.

John motioned to a healer in a white coat to come in. "This man is from the best hospital in the UK."

Ginny backed away towards the corner. "You said rehab. I won't be locked up in a hospital."

John took her by the arms. "You need this. You go willingly, or you'll be arrested, and put in prison, and have to go cold turkey."

Tonks had come into the room in her official role. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Ginny was crying. "I don't need a hospital."

Charlie stopped her. "Please get help. For our parents, for Gwen, for everyone who loves you."

It was a hospital, but she wasn't being committed, she wasn't insane. She needed help, but a simple rehab center, they doubted would help now. She would stay, for a year likely, and clean up from the drugs but also her emotional issues. When she got out, John would help her find real work, if she was willing to stay clean. And if she was willing to consider parenting classes, she may get to see Gwen again.

Charlie motioned to the doctor, or Tonks. "Your choice Ginny. Please, please for all of us who love you, make the right one."

**An: So only a few chapters left, and yes we will see Harry and Charlie babies. Yes John has a good side, not just for his children, though he only did this for Gwen, and not Ginny. He doesn't want his daughter to one day know what her mother was.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny looked back and forth between the auror and the doctor. She looked like a caged animal, and Charlie really worried she'd make the wrong choice. There was a chance, if she went to court, she would be sentenced only to a drug rehab program. But it would be at the real hospital, and her care would be much worse. Besides, if she was charged with drug possession, it would be public. She would likely lose any chance of ever seeing Gwen, the courts wouldn't look too kindly on it, and Charlie knew deep down she cared. She may never have been a good mum, but she loved her daughter, in her own way. She had been a mistress before, but her drug and drinking problems got worse, since losing her child. He knew she needed help, and prayed she would see the light, and go.

John looked at Ginny and hoped the same thing. He wanted Gwen to grow up happy and well adjusted, and she didn't need to know what her mother had become. If she was arrested, it would be nearly impossible to keep it from Gwen, when she was older.

Charlie looked at her and pled one last time. "Please."

Ginny nodded. "Fine, I will go to the hospital, fine."

The doctor handed her forms. "You will need to submit yourself to our facility, until such time we consider you fit to leave."

John added. "You can leave at any time, but if you aren't cleared by the healers, you will be arrested."

Ginny looked at Charlie. "Mum and dad will be there when I get out?"

Charlie held her. "We all will be Gin, I promise. But mum and dad are waiting now."

Ginny signed the forms. "There."

Tonks nodded. "I guess I am not needed. I must say I am happy for it."

John went to leave. "Clean up, and when you are out, I will help you find work. Gwendolyn deserves a mother she can be proud of."

Ginny turned to look at him. "Thank you. Give Gwen a kiss for me please, I do love her."

John nodded. "I will."

Ginny was surprised when Charlie had gone over to the floo. "You're leaving?"

Charlie shook his head. "I just had to make a call. I am coming with you."

Ginny for the first time, since Harry broke up with her, clung to her older brother. She was terrified, of going to the hospital, and all of this. She didn't want to go to prison, locked up, and forced off drugs the hard way. She could admit she had been taking heroine since her daughter was taken. She loved Gwen, she really did, she just couldn't be a mother at her age. And losing her had been a knife in her very heart.

The healer was allowing Charlie to come. Ginny was no prisoner, she was submitting herself to care, and she could have visitors. The private hospital was in Scotland, a mix of a sanitarium and a rehab center. She would get the best care money could buy, thanks to John.

Ginny was surprised to see her parents. "Mum?"

Molly took her into her arms. "Ginny, I am so relieved you agreed to this."

Arthur kissed her on the head. "You need help sweet heart."

Ginny held to her mum. "I'm so scared."

Molly made her look. "Just let the healers do their job Ginny. And when you're out, you can come home. We have missed you."

Ginny was in tears. "You have."

Arthur shook his head. "Your brothers all have, even Charlie. They miss their little sister, not what you have become."

Charlie agreed with his dad. "You know the kids would like an Aunty Ginny to teach them to fly."

Ginny looked at the hospital and back. "Will you visit?"

Molly nodded. "You can't have visitors for the first 90 days, but I promise we'll come after. And we will write until then."

The healer motioned to Ginny. "It is time to check you in. They can come when your first months are up."

Ginny hugged her mum one last time, and was led into the hospital. She was checked through, and shown to a small private room, with a window overlooking the garden. John didn't owe her anything, but he had paid for her stay, and for her to have the best care there possible. He owed it to his daughter, to make sure her mother got better, and would make her proud. And his wife had agreed with him.

Molly looked at her second eldest son. "Thank you."

Charlie held his mum. "I meant it; all of her brothers love her, even me. No matter how she has hurt Harry and me."

Arthur sighed. "I know it will take a lot, but hopefully the stay here, will get her back on track."

Charlie looked at his parents. "I am supposed to meet Harry at school. We're leaving for a trip tomorrow."

Molly smiled a little at that. "Your anniversary. We'd like if you'd come for dinner, when back, so we can share with you."

Arthur added. "Severus and Remus are welcome as well. It would be nice to see the new family."

Charlie nodded. "I know Harry would like that."

He headed for school, and smiled when he came into Harry's dads' apartments. Harry and Remus were doing their best to contain their laughter, as Severus was attempting to get his wiggling nearly four month old, into a dress. Until now she had been mainly in one piece outfits and pants, but they were going to dinner at the manor. Narcissa had given them a dress for Daisy, and she would never let them live it down, if Daisy was not wearing the dress. She had given more dresses; this was just the most recent ones. Somehow he managed to get her dressed, though she had it on backwards the first time, and get it zipped up. He wasn't at all amused by the laughter in the room.

Severus went to get her diaper bag. "It seems you and daddy will have quality time all weekend. He'll be doing all the late night feedings."

* * *

><p>Harry and Charlie had spent the last year watching almost everyone they knew having kids. George got his son, and Bill his daughter, and even Percy had finally had a son. Hermione and Viktor had even welcomed their son Michael just after Harry's second anniversary. Harry and Charlie kept to their plan, to wait until Harry was ending quidditch, and didn't regret the choice. Between helping Filius, and being a big brother, he had spent a lot of time at school. Daisy was definitely in love with her big brother, Arry had been her second word, much to the chagrin of Remus. Papa had been first, though Dada had come only days after her brother. But she had taken her first steps into Remus' arms, so it was a toss-up.<p>

By Christmas time Harry and Charlie were trying for their own child. Well they had been trying for a month or so, his season would end at the start of April, the league finals would be the end of his career. He could play well into his fourth month, until he showed, with shield spells.

Remus looked at his son on Christmas morning at the manor. "How was the Burrow last night?"

Harry smiled. "Good. It definitely has got better over the years. Ron and Susan are engaged."

Charlie looked at his father in law. "You know the two of you were invited."

Severus shook his head. "We wanted some quality time just with Daisy. When you have kids one day, you'll know that."

Harry pouted. "Family time without your favorite son?"

Remus shook his head when he laughed. "You were invited. And I recall someone hanging Daisy's stocking with her."

Severus looked towards Draco. "But our favorite son was busy with his in laws."

Remus elbowed his husband as he was holding the baby. "Play nice Severus."

Severus looked at his daughter who was twenty months old. "Someone wants some time with her favorite brother before gifts."

Harry smirked when he heard that. "Someone has a wet diaper I assume."

Severus shrugged. "You know you're the best one at them."

Remus offered to take her, but Harry took his little sister, to the nearest bathroom. Daisy amazed him so much, he saw her often, but even after only a week she seemed to have changed a little. He couldn't believe his little sister was almost two years old. He hoped he would soon be repaying the men, with plenty of diapers for them to change, with their first grandchild. Well his dad's, as Draco was like a son to Severus, and he not only has Cassius who was almost three, but Pansy was due in February with a little girl this time. Harry knew under new school rules, his and Charlie's first child could go to school with her, and with Fred's little boy. Fred and Alicia were having a third, and again a boy.

Harry returned in time to move into the parlor with the rest of them for gifts. He had been done his breakfast when he went to change her diaper, so they hadn't had to worry about waiting for him. His husband had brought his coffee for him.

Harry put Daisy down under the tree with Cassius. "Here you go princess. I am sure almost half of these are for you."

Draco laughed. "Between her and Cassius, I have no doubt more than two thirds are for them."

Narcissa looked at her sister and whispered. "Is he?"

Andromeda shook her head. "If he isn't, not far, and he doesn't know. He isn't drinking decaf."

Narcissa hadn't seen what kind he was drinking. "I thought they would be trying by now."

Andromeda shrugged. "They may be, but you know that it can take time. And Harry avoids healers."

Remus heard. "He would have the team doctor testing him. He won't risk a pregnancy."

Narcissa looked at him a bit red in the cheeks. "He hasn't told you?"

Severus smirked. "Do you think Remus would tell you if he did? Harry would never trust his dad without anything again."

Harry looked at his husband as he watched the group. "Why do I get the feeling they are talking about us?"

Charlie laughed. "For the same reason we knew they were last night. They are like mum, waiting for news you're pregnant."

Harry shook his head. "We have only been trying a few weeks."

Charlie kissed him. "They have been anxious for two years. You know everyone will be so excited when we have a baby."

Harry looked at his little sister. "I'd love a daughter or two eventually, but I hope we have a little boy."

Charlie more than agreed, on daughters, but hoping for a son first. They would be happy though either way, as long as the baby was healthy, like any true parent would. Talk of kids made them think of Ginny. Ginny was still in the hospital, by her choice, and John was continuing to pay. He encouraged her to remain, and still promised a job, and to see Gwen if she took parenting classes, even if she remained longer. She had nearly committed suicide, when she was coming down from the drugs, and dealing with the emotions behind it all. She was set to be released in February, and though she would return to her house, her family would be there, for her. She was making a real effort to clean her life up again.

Harry was surprised when he opened one of his gifts. "Thank you."

Narcissa smiled. "We were kind of hoping for news. But it can be inspiration."

Charlie shook his head. "You knew, because of quidditch, we just started. Men take time."

Lucius smirked. "Be glad my wife can't meddle with birth control spells."

Narcissa looked a bit hurt by that. "I would never go that far."

Harry hugged his Aunt for the beautiful blanket and teddy. "Thank you for the thought. I promise you will know when it happens."

The other gifts were for him, everyone hoped to soon be buying baby gifts for him, but hadn't. Harry and Charlie were really not surprised; the woman was as excited about it, as if Harry was her son and not adoptive nephew. Reminded of her interest in their wedding, it was no shock. Molly would be involved, not like the wedding, but Narcissa was picturing being an honorary grandmother.

Harry rested back against Charlie. "Hopefully there will be two new members around the tree next year."

* * *

><p>February was going to be a busy month. Pansy hadn't been due until Valentine's, but she had gone into labor a week early, a true Malfoy baby. This time they had welcomed a daughter, stopping at two, as they had one of each. They had chosen a flower, for Pansy, and both grandmothers. They didn't choose something as common as Daisy, but went with Dahlia. Little Dahlia Marcella Malfoy, was like her brother, a true Malfoy, but for the Parkinson eyes. Marcella was chosen as a Roman name for the Malfoys of course.<p>

A few days later, Harry and Charlie were going to the Burrow for lunch. It would be a busy day; they would have dinner at the manor, to welcome Dahlia home. They had news for their families, though the Weasleys would wait, there was more important thing to focus on.

Molly had gone to collect her daughter from the hospital with her husband. "Ginny."

Ginny came out in the clothes her parents brought her. "Mum."

Arthur got a chance to hug her. "You look so much better Ginny. You look healthy."

Molly nodded. "You don't look like I have to fatten you up."

Ginny smiled a little. "I wouldn't mind your cooking mum, but I am back to a healthy weight."

Her healer had come out. "We're happy to see you leave. I hope though you take my advice, and continue with the healer I recommended."

Ginny turned to him and nodded. "I will make an appointment with him as soon as I can."

Molly led her daughter towards the bus. "A healer?"

Ginny looked at the scars on her wrists. "A therapist. John has offered to continue to pay. He wrote to me last week."

Arthur showed her a photo of Gwen. "You will get a job, and we will support you through the parenting classes."

Ginny looked at the photo. "I don't know if she will even know me anymore. But I miss her."

They knew there was a good chance Gwen wouldn't. Helen had brought Gwen to the Burrow a number of times. The woman had gone from welcoming the girl into her home, to being mum. Gwen had called her mum, her second word, and according to Millie, her mum had cried. The Weasleys understood, they knew the couple was Gwen's family, though they were part of it too. Ginny would get to have visitation eventually, but she'd never share custody, Gwen had a home. Hopefully one day Ginny would marry, and have kids, when she was really ready.

The whole family, even Charlie and Harry, were waiting when they got to the house. They were all relieved to see her, she was looking and feeling better, and she accepted hugs from them all. Some of their little sister was back, though she would never really be the same again.

She looked at Harry last, she had seen Charlie of course, but not him. "Harry?"

Harry smiled a little. "I am happy to see you home Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "I hope you know, I am sorry for all I did to you. Especially trying to rape you."

Harry had known it was her but she had never confessed. "It will take time Gin, but you know Charlie and I both care."

Ginny looked around. "I'm not expecting forgiveness. I know I need to earn it from you guys."

Ron motioned to his wife. "Ginny you remember Susan, from school. The two of us have married, since you went away."

Ginny looked at her newest sister in law, and the new kids in the family. "It's nice to welcome you to the family Susan."

Bill saw her looking at all of the kids. "Now you are getting back on track, I am sure you will soon be a popular Aunt Ginny."

Ginny had a few tears. "You'd allow me near your kids?"

Fleur answered. "For now, with us around, but yes. We know you're making changes, getting better."

Molly looked at Ron and Harry. "And you'll be home, when these two hopefully add some time soon."

Hermione had written to her, and visited once, when she was in the hospital. She had come to see, just how many lives she had messed with, trying to have Harry. She hadn't loved him, she wanted power, and it lead to nothing but pain. She had broken up her brother and her best friend, but in the long run, it had been for the best. Hermione and Viktor were happy with little Michael, and Ron was with Susan.

Harry and Charlie had their minds on happy thought all through lunch. They knew they would have to tell the Weasleys soon, but today was about Ginny. In a few days she'd start parenting classes, Molly looked into them, and John was already looking for a job for her.

Harry looked at his husband as they slipped away. "I know we were right. Today is not the day to tell them."

Charlie put a hand on his husband's flat belly. "They will know soon enough. And for tonight we can tell yours."

Harry let his husband apparate them to the manor. "We have another eight and a half months to tell them."

Charlie laughed. "My mum would kill me, if we waited that long. You'd be safe, carrying the baby."

Harry looked at the house. "I still don't know about telling my Aunt. I swear she will be just as bad as with Pansy."

Charlie reminded him. "We could wait. Today is to welcome Dahlia home."

Harry shook his head. "You know Draco said at the hospital, a new cousin for Dahlia, would be a perfect gift."

The family was waiting in the living room. Draco had brought his wife and kids through not long before. They knew Harry would be late, because of the lunch, and they had understood. Pansy had actually come home yesterday, to their own home, but her parents had them. The couple was happy to see Harry and Charlie arrive, and Harry soon had his sixth godchild in his arms. He was racking them up.

Harry smiled when the usual questions came and he finally gave in. "You'll just have to wait till November, to welcome the newest member."

**Author note: So I am taking a vote on the gender of their baby, and on a possible name. Please vote. No just 'I like', please vote.**


	18. Chapter 18

**An: Thank you for votes, sorry no twins, cop out on gender. And no, no James or Lily or Sirius, I like original names. Hope you enjoy.**

Harry and Charlie were so happy they were pregnant. They had been married for almost three years, and they had put off having a baby. Harry knew his husband was in full support, of waiting until he was done quidditch, to start. Harry won the league cup for the third year in a row, to retire from quidditch. In four years he had won three league cups, and two world cups with the national team, and set numerous new records. He loved quidditch, and he would miss it at times, but he was ready to be a teacher. Filius would teach for the last part of first term, so Harry had time with the baby. Oddly it was Charlie, who planned to take paternity leave in the New Year, for a month or so to be with the baby. Lucius had no problem, and even if he had, his wife wouldn't have heard of it. Xeno of course was never hard to convince. The man himself had become a grandfather in January, to a little boy Luna and Neville named for their dads, Frank Xeno.

Harry knew the family was excited for him. Molly was thrilled when she learned, a few days later than Harry's family, because of Ginny. She was already talking knitting, and wanting to know sex. Harry was so happy, she finally supported them, and wanted to be a grandmother.

In May Harry was waiting to have his ultrasound. "Today we get to find out."

Charlie kissed his husband's belly. "I can't wait to see them, and find out if it is a boy or girl."

Remus had come in. "Good thing it is a wizard test. It would have been at least another month for sex, the muggle way."

Severus came in with Daisy in his arms. "There is still always a chance for it to be wrong right now."

Daisy broke up the moment holding out her arms. "Arry, Arry."

Harry took his little sister into his arms. "Excited to be an Aunt my little flower?"

Remus smiled as he watched the two together. "An Aunt at three, she will definitely be the youngest."

Charlie looked at the time. "We should be heading up. Poppy will be wondering."

Harry agreed. "Your parents are coming aren't they?"

Charlie laughed. "Do you think you could keep my mother away?"

Remus shook his head as he went to lead the way. "Things have definitely changed since your wedding."

Severus grimaced a little. "Will there be an entire room full?"

Harry assured him. "No, the others will find out at lunch, at the manor. But they will be here for the birth."

Remus reminded his husband. "They are our grandchild's family as well."

The baby was a Lupin, as Harry and Charlie were as Harry took the name when adopted, but belonged to both families. Having grown up without family, it meant the world to Harry, to have them. Harry was happy the baby would have four grandparents, and plenty of uncles and Aunts, and others like the Malfoys and Tonks too. Tonks and Moody were even working on making Andromeda a grandmother finally, much to her delight. Ginny would not be a part, it would be years before Harry may consider, her having any real contact. He was willing to be near her, and he understood the family supporting her, but still. Charlie agreed with him, but he was happy about his sister. She was completing her parenting classes and going to therapy once a week. And John had found her a job, working for one of his business clients, as an assistant for real. It was a real job, and had potential, in reality it was a paid internship. She had not had much contact with her nieces and nephews, and had not seen Gwen. She needed to finish her class, and go back to court, before it would be allowed. Her parents still had Gwen a weekend a month.

Molly and Arthur were sure enough waiting up in the hospital wing for them. Molly was so happy she was allowed to be there. She had been healing her bond with the boys for years, but she knew she had still a lot to make up for. She couldn't have blamed them, if they had refused.

Poppy was thinking the same thing as Severus did when she saw them. "Just the grandparents?"

Harry nodded as he took his place on the bed. "The others will find out later."

Remus added. "There will be magic photos to show as well."

Molly was anxious when the exam started and the image appeared. "I need to know what color to start knitting."

Poppy brought up the image of the baby for them. "Here is your healthy little baby. You can see the heart beat there."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "Are we having a little boy or girl?"

Poppy took a moment. "It seems you boys will be welcoming your first son."

Charlie kissed his husband in absolute amazement. "Just as we were hoping for."

Severus shook his head. "You know Narcissa was hoping for a little friend for Dahlia."

Remus laughed. "Could be a boyfriend. But they will be happy, they wanted a son first too."

Arthur smirked. "My grandson date a snake? I don't see that happening."

Harry laughed when he heard that. "You never know, he could be one too. He has enough Black blood, and the hat wanted to make me one."

Charlie helped his husband up when the photos were printed. "I'd lay off, if you want out son to have his third grandfather."

It was joking, but Harry did stop mentioning it. Just as they would have been happy with a little girl, Harry would be happy, whatever house. They spoke of names, deciding against straight out honors like James, as there were too many people they loved. They would come up with something original for their son, but which still brought in all they loved. Now they knew it was a boy, it would be easier for them to pick.

Narcissa was hosting a lunch, not only for the families, but friends like Oliver, Luna and Neville, and Hermione. Hermione and Tonks were both trying for a baby, and they were sure to be the next, Hermione it would be her second. Ginny was the only family not there.

Andromeda saw them first as they came in. "So is it a little boy or girl?"

Harry decided to dangle it. "We decided not to find out."

Bill shook his head. "There is no way, you were as excited as us, to find out."

Fleur passed Harry his first godson. "You can tell your little godson. He is good at keeping secrets."

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "We will be welcoming a son."

It was pretty common among them, to have a son first, it seemed. Harry was happy, to have his first son, and could picture it. He had always when they were younger, looked at Ginny, with her big brothers. He and Charlie wanted a daughter or two, and he smiled at the image of this little boy, becoming the protective big brother. They were happy to continue the growing ranks of blue in their family. Severus wasn't sure, he thought it was there turn, to sort out dresses and dolls as he had to.

Harry shook his head. "I recall changing enough dresses on Daisy. I think you'll hold that title for a long time to come."

* * *

><p>By the time their anniversary came around, Harry was already six months pregnant, and really starting to show. He had the lean body and muscles from quidditch, and it had taken a while, for him to show. He only had a slight belly from it, his sister in laws and Hermione, were jealous. Tonks hoped she'd have the same luck, when she announced in early July, she was pregnant. Moody may have been reluctant to have a child, but even the old auror was thrilled, to find out he was to be a dad. The baby was due in April, around the time Daisy would turn four.<p>

Harry and Charlie had vetoed any kind of baby shower. When one had not appeared for his birthday, Harry was sure he had won out, and they listened to him for once. His dad laughed at him, Harry was really a fool, if he thought he was not getting a baby shower from the women.

Harry and Charlie had been in France for their anniversary and were back. He groaned. "Do we really have to go to lunch today?"

Charlie kissed him. "You know mum would be hurt if you didn't come."

Harry put his husband's hand on his belly. "I'd think a woman who was pregnant six times, would be more understanding."

Charlie rubbed it. "If you are really tired, we can duck out early, I promise."

Harry was surprised when he saw Ginny coming their way. "What is your sister doing here? I thought she would be working."

Charlie felt some worry in his stomach. "She couldn't have messed it up already."

Ginny spotted them and smiled. "Hey guys. I'm sorry I can't come to lunch."

Charlie kissed her on the cheek. "I thought you worked today."

Ginny knew his worries. "I am working Saturday instead. I'm meeting John and Gwen at the cauldron for lunch."

Harry knew it was her first time. "I hope it goes well for you."

Ginny nodded. "I know she calls Helen mum, and I am fine with that. I just want to know my little girl is okay."

They walked with her to the cauldron, where John was waiting, with their four year old daughter at a table. Harry had been right, when he saw her when she was born, she was definitely a Bullstrode. He had never seen photos of Millie as a toddler, but he had no doubt, she looked like this. The little girl was happily coloring at the table, totally unaware of what was going on, as her daddy stood up.

Harry and Charlie would have left, but Ginny sent them a look, and they remained. She had spoken to John, and agreed to be known as Aunty Ginny, until Gwen was old enough to understand. For now she was only permitted supervised visits, but with John, and not a social worker.

John motioned her over. "Gwendolyn princess, this is the friend Dad was telling you about."

The little girl looked up from the table. "Hello."

Ginny knelt. "Hi. Can I see the picture you are coloring?"

Gwen nodded. "Do you like kitties? I do. Mummy promised I can have one soon."

John motioned to a waitress, as Harry and Charlie had slipped away. "How about we order some lunch?"

Ginny smiled when she realized her daughter like the same food as she did. "I have a gift for you."

John saw her look and nodded. "That would be okay."

Gwen opened the bag and found a stuffed cat. "Thank you."

They were finishing lunch and Ginny was talking pictures with Gwen, when Helen came in. "There you are."

Gwen saw her and clambered out of her chair to go to her. "Mummy."

Helen scooped the little girl into her arms. "Hey sweet heart, are you having a good visit with Aunty?"

Gwen nodded. "She's nice."

Ginny went to leave. She kissed John on the cheek. "Thank you."

Gwen turned to look at her. "Will you come color with me again?"

Ginny hid her tears, as she kissed her. "I would like that soon."

John nodded, reminding her they agreed, even without the courts. The courts agreed to once a month, but John promised more, as long as Gwen was fine. Ginny knew this was for the best, and she watched from a distance, her daughter with the couple. She never thought Helen could ever really care for her child, but as she looked at the couple, she knew Gwen was where she belonged.

Harry and Charlie headed for the Burrow. Harry had no idea why they were being dragged, and his mood went down more, when he saw all the balloons. They found not an anniversary lunch, but a baby shower, in the back garden. Harry tried to turn and leave.

His dad stopped him. "No you don't. You said it with us, everyone has to have a baby shower. All the men are even here."

Severus grumbled. "I thought the last one I had to attend, was my own."

Molly had come over. "You boys need so much stuff for the baby. Narcissa and I have been working on this."

Harry looked around. "I have no doubt. It might not be at the manor, but there are touches of my Aunt all over this."

Narcissa laughed when she heard that. "I'll take that as a compliment. Your Uncle and I have kidnapped the nursery, to decorate it for you."

Fred smirked when Harry protested. "I believe you did the same for most of us."

Fleur pointed at a pile of gifts. "They had plenty of help."

Harry groaned. "As long as there is some food, and no baby shower games."

Molly motioned to the other table. "I can promise you both."

There were no games, and tons of food, many of Harry's new cravings. The gifts over whelmed them, the Malfoys giving the nursery of course. There was a stroller from Hermione and Viktor, and clothes and so much more from the others. Harry was in tears, with the beautiful cradle from his dad, and the platinum rattle from Draco, a tradition among old bloods. All of the gifts, and love, meant the world to them.

Harry blamed the tears on his hormones but he admitted. "This means the world to me."

* * *

><p>Harry had taught right up until two weeks before his due date. He could have gone sooner, Filius assured him, but he wouldn't. He would have two months with the baby, and if he decided to take time after Christmas, he could. Both Harry and Charlie could have the time, if wanted. Harry knew he had to take it easy, and napped in the couch of his office, between classes. His dad wanted him to rest more, but he pointed at his stepfather, that he wasn't the only one. With a stasis, Severus had taught up to a week before he gave birth.<p>

Harry was growing anxious by the time his due date came around. He was growing stir crazy in their rooms, they had remained at school, as he wanted Poppy to deliver. Severus and Andromeda had drawn straws to be nurse, as both were family, and Severus was to be nurse.

Remus came into his son's apartment after lunch on Saturday. "Hi cub. Where's your husband?"

Harry shook his head. "He left after breakfast."

Severus was next to his husband. "He left you alone a day before your due date? What was so important?"

Harry wasn't any more happy about it. "Lucius needed him at the sanctuary for a bit."

Remus smirked. "Perhaps I should tell his wife about that. You shouldn't be alone this close to giving birth."

Severus put down Daisy to play, Harry always having toys for her. "He'll be sleeping in the stables for a week if you do."

Harry tried to sit. "He knew you guys were right through the door. And half his family is going to be here in an hour."

Remus was still not happy. "We may have gone in to town. And you could have gone into labor alone."

Harry shook his head. "I have an elf. Besides I am at school for this very reason."

Severus smirked. "I thought you were here, as you didn't want your son born at Grimmauld."

Harry shrugged. "That too. This little guy will be Lord Potter one day, but even if Lord Black, that is no way to start out life, a curse."

Remus laughed. "Good thing your godfather can't hear you say that. Both he and his brother were born there."

Severus thought. "He likely would have agreed with his godson on the subject."

Harry was close to tears, with the mention of his godfather, so they switched topics. Harry would always love his parents, but he had never really known them, he had no memories. The only dad he had ever had was this one, and Sirius had come in a close second. He knew, even if Sirius had lived, he would have always been close to Remus. He never regretted being adopted and changing his name, even if he had been almost an adult, and he knew his parents would have approved. Potter was a title now, and he was happy his son would be a Lupin, carry on the name.

Molly and Arthur soon arrived, with the twins and their wives and kids, and Bill and his group. Narcissa and her husband and the Tonks were coming for dinner later. They seemed to be taking rotations the last week, Harry always had some company.

Molly was worried when her son wasn't there either. "I think he should be on dirty diapers for a year."

Harry laughed. "I'll tell him it was your idea. He is the one taking paternity leave though."

Arthur shook his head. "I always knew my son loved kids, but that definitely took us by surprise."

Fleur noticed Harry was holding his back a lot and asked about a half hour in. "Harry are you having contractions?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Remus knew his son too well. "How long?"

Harry grimaced. "Since early this morning."

Severus went to floo call Poppy. "And you allowed your husband to leave?"

Harry was scooped up by Bill. "He needed to go in, and I wasn't sure they were contractions."

Charlie appeared just as they were about to floo. "The baby is coming?"

Molly looked at her son. "You can be forgiven, since your husband didn't tell you he was in labor this morning."

Charlie was not surprised, Harry was stubborn, when it came to these things. They headed to the hospital wing, where Poppy sent them all out, save Charlie and Severus, and Remus. Harry insisted his dad remain in the room with him. Poppy was surprised to find how far he was along, and realized his canal was open. In males, it was much more uncommon for water to break, because of the nature of the spell. It was not long before Harry was encouraged to start pushing. Well long enough for Harry, who had been in labor for hours, and an hour in the hospital bed.

Harry and his husband were both in tears, as their son's cries filled the room. Charlie went with Severus, as he cleaned up the baby, to cut the cord. The baby was definitely a Potter, but he had Charlie's copper hair and smile. He even had a few tiny freckles on his nose.

Charlie picked up their son with tears in his eyes. "He is so tiny."

Harry was anxious. "I want to see him."

Remus smiled as his son cradled his newborn son. "He is beautiful. No surprise he has copper hair, between Charlie and your mum."

Severus led his husband from the room. "We should allow them some time alone with their son."

Harry looked up from his little boy. "Thank you for being here Dad."

Remus kissed his son and the baby before he was led off. "I am just happy I could be."

Charlie watched his husband and the baby. "I can't believe he is ours."

Harry felt the same way, even if he had just given birth to him. He felt such a bond, but it grew ten-fold when his son began to nurse. Harry had never felt such love before, not only for his beautiful little boy, but his husband as well. He never thought he could love Charlie more, but as they shared this new life together, that too had changed. Charlie felt the same way he did, as he held their son for a burp.

The family finally came in. The entire Weasley clan, the Malfoys and Tonks, Hermione and Viktor, and others all came in. They had all been on alert, for it was Halloween, and Harry was due tomorrow. Harry had smiled when he realized what day it was, it kind of slipped his mind.

Fred laughed when he thought of Halloween. "Kind of fitting for our silent backer's son. I always thought we may have one on the day."

Molly looked at her new grandson. "He is definitely a little cutie."

Narcissa looked at the little boy. "Fitting on the anniversary."

Harry nodded. "Kind of reminds me, my parents are with me, even if gone. And dad is of course here."

Charlie looked at Bill and Hermione. "Since you were our witnesses, we'd like if you'd be his godparents."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "You know I'd be honored."

Bill agreed. "Especially since you are for Louis. What name have you chosen for him?"

Harry did the honors for them. "We took some time to decide, but we have named him Aidan Orion Lupin."

Aidan was taken from Celtic tradition, to honor both the Potters and Weasleys. The Weasley names came from history and myth, and Potter names from history. Aidan, which meant little flame, came from a Celtic sun god, but also a historical name among Welsh princes. Harry was born in Wales, and the dragon preserve was there, so fitting. Little flame also made them think dragons, which was brought them together. Orion was of course Sirius' father's name, but there was another reason. Orion would have honored Sirius, and all the other Blacks, including the Weasleys. It also came from Roman myth as well, to honor Remus and Severus. But Orion was linked to the myth of Scorpio, and their son was one. The middle name, they decided the baby had two dads, so didn't follow usual tradition.

Remus smiled when the baby opened his eyes. "He has your mother's eyes."

**An: Thanks for the suggestions. Took Aidan, boys won by an over whelming landslide, minus the twin votes. I hope this honored both families.**

**Aidan (Celtic) little flame. A Celtic sun god, and a name found in Welsh history. Godric's hollow was in Wales, and the sanctuary is. The name also reminds them of the dragons and their romance. Brings in both Potters and Weasleys, by a name from British history and mythology.**

**Orion (Greek) hunter. Figure in both Roman/Greek myths. As name of Sirius' dad, honors him, Narcissa and Draco, Andromeda and Tonks, and the Weasleys. From Roman myth, also Remus, Severus and Lucius. The baby is a Scorpio, and Orion is linked to the myth of the constellation.**

**One more chapter, and I promise Harry and Charlie will have to sort out some pink of their own.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Charlie were so happy to bring Aidan home. The nursery at school had been done to look like New Zealand, much to their delight. There were enough photos, from their time there, and Neville's visit. There was Raja even in the picture. Harry wanted to take Aidan to see the serpents, but it had to wait, until he was a bit older. They couldn't apparate with him till he was a month, and he was a bit young, for such a long bus ride or floo either. Remus shook his head when he heard, he had no doubt his grandson would soon share the obsession with dragons, of both his dads. He even had a mobile which had all different kind of dragons on it. That had been Luna's main contribution at the baby shower. Aidan soon enough had two favorite toys, a stuffed dragon, and a wolf. Harry had been given the marauder stuffed animals, as he had given his dad, for Daisy. He had them as a baby, though he had the rat, and now both his sister and his son had them. Harry had them remade for Daisy, saying both children of the marauders should have them. Remus had repaid in kind, thinking both James and Sirius would agree, a grandchild should.

Aidan was soon repaying his Aunt's snub of her daddy. Aidan wasn't talking yet, but he was definitely a Grandpa's boy, Remus in this case. He loved to snuggle with grandpa any chance he could get. And Remus definitely didn't mind the quality time with his grandson.

The summer following Aidan's birth they were spending at the coast. Harry and Charlie had a stop first. "His first visit."

Remus shook his head. "I am actually surprised it took so long."

Charlie agreed with his father in law. "Probably would have, but got permission to bring Raja to school."

Severus smirked. "And here I belief you petitioned, saying it was for a class."

Harry shrugged carefully, as he held his eight month old son. "Well Hagrid did show him off in his class as well."

Remus laughed. "He was so happy to have a chance to see one again, up close."

Harry smirked. "Well thankfully Raja is a serpent, and a bit more controllable than Norberta was."

Charlie agreed with him. "I remember having my friends sneak that dragon out of the country for you."

Severus shook his head. "I thought my godson had lost his marbles, when he claimed there was a dragon at school."

Harry looked at him. "Only then? I thought your godson lost his marbles on many occasions."

Remus turned to his son. "Be grateful you're holding Aidan. Besides you have become friends with your cousin."

Harry agreed. "That doesn't mean I can't think he is a bit crazy at times. He is a Malfoy after all, and a Black, bad mix."

Charlie pointed out. "We're both Blacks, and so is our son."

Harry corrected him. "I am an adopted one thank you. And I think it is the Malfoy corruption of the Black blood."

Severus made a sound which almost sounded like a snort. "There is more of a Black in you, than most of the Blacks combined."

Harry may have been adopted, closely related to the family anyways, but he was a true Black. He would likely have made Orion proud. He was not a traditional pure blood, but he did have a side to him, when it came to his family. The man may not have approved of his eldest son, but he would likely have approved Remus thought, of his son's chosen heir. Wallburga never would have, she'd never have looked past his half-blood status, or the lack of full traditions. But in some ways, Orion was slightly less staunch, well for a Black.

They arrived at the sanctuary and Harry proudly took his son into Raja's enclosure. The numbers of all the serpents they had brought, had grown in the years. The ones from New Zealand, that were nearly extinct, had doubled. There had been twelve jeweled serpents born here.

Raja appeared from his nest. "You have brought him."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Aidan you remember Daddy's friend Raja."

Aidan squealed a little and made a sound that sounded like nearly a hiss.

Charlie looked at Harry. "He didn't?"

Harry laughed and shrugged. "Not sure, but it did kind of sound like parselmouth baby babble."

Raja motioned towards his nest. "I have a surprise for you.|

Aidan looked and pointed. "Ooo"

Harry realized his son was right. "Eggs? You are to be a daddy finally."

Raja nodded. "Cleo was old enough finally for us to mate. By the end of the month, I will have three fine young of my own."

Charlie was amazed as he looked in. "One of our first serpents will be a grandmother."

Harry laughed and nodded. "You know even with Aidan, they feel like a part of our family."

Raja answered as he understood more and more English though he couldn't speak it. "We wish you to name one, when they are born."

Aidan pointed at one of the eggs. It was a slightly different color. "Ooo."

Raja looked at it. "That one it is."

Harry promised Raja he would be honored. He had named Snowden, the little jeweled serpent born in New Zealand. It was the birth of her, as a serpent and not a gecko which most of their eggs had been because of the lack of magic, which had brought the serpents here. They had seen they still had a chance to have baby serpents, and had come with him, in hopes to continue. Not one of their eggs, since they arrived here, had been a gecko. Raja's mate Cleo, both were of the Brazilian serpents of course, was the daughter of Isis. She was one of the hatchlings Harry had first discovered. Raja came with them, wanting to explore, as she was too young to mate at the time. His own family, and his future mate before Cleo, had been among those killed by poachers back home. Well in their old home, this was home now.

They headed off to the coast, where the family was waiting for them. They were having a little party, it was Fred's youngest son's birthday. Even the Tonks were there, and Moody and Tonks had brought their son Sirius, who was born that spring.

Molly smiled when she took her grandson into her arms. "There you are."

Aidan smiled and clapped. "Ooo."

Arthur knew the word. "You're hungry? Did daddy forget to feed you breakfast?"

Harry smirked. "My son doesn't eat eggs yet, and he had a bottle and his food thank you."

Molly laughed. "Arthur was just joking. What is he talking about?"

Charlie smiled. "We took him to the sanctuary for his first visit. And Harry's friend Raja, has eggs, Aidan saw."

Aidan couldn't talk yet, other than a few words, like Da and Pa, and Po, which he called Remus. But he loved to babble, and he soon was babbling off to Grandma, about the serpents or so they assumed. Molly didn't mind she couldn't understand a word, she was a true grandma, and went to sit down and listen to his story. They were the last to arrive, even Ginny had come, a first. She had been promoted recently at work, no longer an assistant, and had her first non-supervised lunch with Gwen a few days before.

Harry rested in his husband's arms. "Aidan sure has your mother wrapped around his pinkie finger doesn't he?"

* * *

><p>Aidan had more than Molly wrapped about it. As he was growing, and starting to walk and talk, he had become a castle sweet heart. He loved playing outside, so the kids got to see him a lot, and he had become quite spoiled. Charlie had returned to work in April, but he came home early a lot, and he missed being around his son. He was with Dobby when Harry was in class, Dobby had been a nanny elf, to Draco once upon a time. He was definitely honored to be asked, and the only elf Harry would trust with his son. He spent a lot of time with his grandparents as well. By Christmas time, they were trying for a second child, hoping this time for a little girl, now they had a son.<p>

It took a bit longer than with Aidan, and it was around Easter in the end of April, they got pregnant. Aidan would be two years and nearly three months old, when the baby was born, which was close for them, but not too close, so they were happy. This time they kept the gender a secret.

Molly was anxious to go into the wing to see her new grandchild. "I really hope it is a little girl this time."

Arthur laughed. "You'd never know. Well except for all the pink you knitted."

Bill reminded his mum. "It could be another boy."

Molly laughed. "With all the babies in my life, I am sure the pink will get used eventually."

Hermione looked at Remus. "You could put us out of our misery."

Remus had once again been in the room. "No. But trust me, it will be worth the wait."

Severus looked at his husband. "You have this odd look. I don't think you should keep secrets from your husband."

Remus kissed him. "You\re just jealous, as Harry allowed Andromeda to be the nurse this time."

Andromeda was also with them. "It's only fate, you were for Aidan. But it was worth the wait."

They were all sure it must be a girl, from the talk of both Remus and Andromeda. If it was another boy, they would not be so happy about it. Boys were always so welcome, but the dads wanted a little girl, and there had to be a reason for the smiles. They were waiting a bit longer than last time, to go in, Aidan waiting anxiously with Aunty Fleur, to go in. For the first time, Ginny was there with them, she wasn't for Aidan. She had actually begun to date a few months ago, a doctor she met at the hospital, and her parents had met him twice. He knew about her history, with John and Gwen, and her hospital stay, and it mattered not to him. He also knew about her other career, she hadn't wanted any lies.

Finally the proud dads allowed the others to come in. They soon realized why it took longer, as both Harry and Charlie were holding a baby. They were shocked, the boys hadn't told them it was twins, and there were no doubles.

Narcissa shook her head. "Not everyone."

Molly shook her head. "You knew?"

Harry smiled. "It was an accident. We found out on our last scan it was twins. She overheard us worrying about doubles."

Arthur just looked down at the twins. "A boy and girl? Just as you wanted."

Charlie agreed. "We wanted three, and were hoping for at least one little girl."

Harry nodded. "She was born first, so she will be little Lady Black one day."

Andromeda smiled even though she had known that. "She definitely will bring new life to the family."

Harry looked at Tonks. "Your daughter could still add more."

Tonks laughed. "I would like a daughter. But I had a hard enough time convincing this old man, to have the one."

Moody growled. "I still think you put me under the imperius curse for him."

Harry looked at Draco and Tonks. "We thought perhaps you'd consider being her godparents."

Draco was a bit surprised, no matter how much they had become friends. "Really?"

Charlie nodded. "You're family, and your mother is always reminding us, to include you."

Severus smirked. "I thought you'd be worried, he'd turn her into a snake."

Harry laughed. "That is why we picked Tonks as well, to balance him out. Besides, you are already trying to corrupt our children."

That, and the comment about Narcissa, were jokes. Harry thought it fitting, to have two Blacks as godparents, as she would be heir. He didn't want her to be a snake, so he chose Tonks, instead of Pansy. The twins were honored to be chosen for their newest nephew. He would inherit any personal money and possessions of the couple, which would include the money they both got, for their part in the war. Hermione and Ron were not alone of course, they had all received a reward for being in the order.

Fred looked down at his new godson. "So what names have you chosen? Did you follow the tradition like we did?"

Harry shook his head. "They are not two boys, so we decided to branch out a bit."

Molly thought it made sense. "As it should be. So spill it."

Charlie did the honors with their little girl. "This is our Maire Aurora Lupin."

And Harry introduced their son. "And this little prince is our Lance Caelum Lupin."

The twins they chose to both take names from the stars. Both of them were Blacks, Harry Lord Black, and it was a link to Aidan as well. Maire honored both of their mothers, as a variation of Molly, and a tree for Lily. The name also came from New Zealand, their promise to choose a Maori name, for where they fell in love. Lance was of course a short form of Lancelot, for the Weasleys, and the Potters as well.

Harry had Aidan put down for photos and asked him. "What do you think?"

Aidan kissed his brother. "I want brother." And looking at his sister. "She cute too."

Charlie kissed his son. "Well now she has an older brother and twin brother, we'll make sure no men come near her."

Remus went to take his grandson when the twins were ready to nurse. "Come on Prince. Your daddies and the twins will be home tomorrow."

Aidan shook his head. "No."

Charlie kissed his son. "You know there is a gift waiting for you. Daddy and I decided the big brother needed a special gift."

Harry smiled and nodded when Aidan turned to him. "And I am pretty sure you'll like it."

Aidan allowed himself to be taken by his grandfather. Aidan had been staying with them for the past few nights, until Harry was ready to deliver. They had worried he may be a bit jealous, and made sure there were gifts for him, and not just the twins. His bedroom had also been done. There was a new puzzle for him to do with grandpa, he was just starting to be able to do them.

Charlie smiled as his husband nursed them both. "You know you amaze me more and more."

* * *

><p>Harry and Charlie were ready to set off on a trip. Well they hoped to be going soon, but they had one stop, which they wished they could avoid. It was their tenth wedding anniversary, and the family insisted on a party. Remus laughed, and couldn't understand how his son wasn't used to it by now. Narcissa had calmed down, on the adults at least, she was busy enough with the kids. Between her two grandkids, Harry's three, and Tonks' son and daughter, she had a lot. Tonks had finally convinced her husband to have a second, when their son was three. If people laughed at Severus with a daughter, Moody was even more of a laugh, watching him with Annie. But the man could melt for his little girl, like Severus did.<p>

Aidan was six, he would be seven at Halloween, and the twins had turned four in January. They were happy with their three, and they had never considered having a fourth child. Maire had wanted a sister, but she had plenty of female cousins, and Aunt Daisy.

Harry looked at the brood. "I think we should just escape."

Maire shook her head. "No Daddy. We have to go to the party."

Charlie looked at his only daughter. "Since when do you like parties? I think you have a fever. You are even wearing a dress."

Remus had come in. "Severus never did get his pay back. Maire never liked dresses, ever since she could have an opinion of her own."

Harry laughed. "She takes after her godmother, or Andromeda tells me."

Maire shook her head. "There is a pitch at the manor Daddy. I want to fly."

Charlie laughed. "Tonks has nothing on you. She is definitely your daughter."

Severus shook his head. "I believe the two of you were both quidditch obsessed."

Charlie couldn't deny it, and he had the records Harry broke, but not like Harry. Harry lived and breathed quidditch in school, and he still held school and league records, even national records. Severus who was now assistant headmaster as Albus had retired, thought Maire would be breaking her dad's records, and finding the school passages. She had inspired the marauder side, the part that made Harry so close to the twins, and a backer in their shop. Harry was extremely proud of his daughter, and even Severus was, he thought there was some of Lily in there.

Aidan was like Charlie. He could fly well, but he loved animals and plants, and liked to explore the outdoors. He had been going to the zoo with his Papa for years, and the baby babble was a sign, he was actually a parselmouth.

Harry looked over to where his younger son was reading. "I am not sure how we ended up with this one. He is barely four, and reading alone."

Severus smirked. "All your children were reading before four. You can thank me for that any day now."

Remus smiled. "He is intent on one of his grandchildren not being a total dunderhead as he calls it, in the potions lab."

Charlie shook his head. "He is four. And likely reading a book about dragons or something."

Lance looked up. "No Papa. It is my book for my first potions kit."

Harry laughed as he saw the gloating look on his stepfather. "Come along. If we're going to this party, we better not be late."

Nine year old Daisy was smiling. "I can't wait to see Aunty Pansy. She promised to show me how to do that braid."

Severus whispered under his breath. "If they were the same age, I'd think Daisy and Dahlia were switched at birth."

Laughter followed that as they headed out. Dahlia was a true Malfoy, she did like clothes like her mum, but she did Draco proud. Daisy had a marauder side, she did some pranks with her little niece, but Severus wasn't any more pleased with that. He was happy at least one of his grandsons, showed a real potential for being like him. Harry and Charlie had to groan at the thought.

The manor was packed. All of their friends had married and had kids by now. The Malfoys, Tonks, Moodies, Oliver and Katie, Neville and Luna, and all the Weasleys had come. Hermione and Viktor with their two were there as well.

Harry smiled at the growing brood of kids running around. He noticed Gwen was there. "I am a bit surprised."

Ginny came over with her husband. "My weekend is usually next, but John allowed me to bring her this weekend."

Charlie kissed his sister on the cheek. "Is she excited about her new cousin?"

Ginny's husband Mike nodded. "Especially as we told her it was a little sister, well female cousin."

Molly hadn't heard. "Oh I am so happy for the two of you."

Ginny had cleaned up her life. Mike was the healer she met a few years ago, and they had married just over a year ago, after a long courtship. They were to welcome their first daughter in November. Though Gwen was old enough to understand, she still though Ginny an Aunt, it was Ginny's choice. Ginny got her one weekend a month now though, instead of her parents. She was happy to have a child though she could raise from day one. Now at twenty nine, with a successful job for the company John got her a job at, she was truly ready this time for one.

Ron and Susan had been the second last to add. They now had a pair of sons, enough for them. Molly had an abundance of grandchildren, which kept her busy knitting and baby-sitting, which of course was heaven for her.

Lucius handed them some wine. "We thought we better make a toast before you sneak off on us."

Harry smirked. "Sneak off? You know how much we have come to love these parties over the years."

Narcissa shook her head. :"It has only been for the kids lately. But you now we had to celebrate today."

Molly lifted a glass. "To Harry and Charlie, who are both my sons, and ten more amazing years."

Remus added. "And to their beautiful brood of children that they continue to bring them happiness."

Harry lifted a glass. "And to our friends and families, whose love and support means the world to us."

Ten years, since they had married, and pledged their lives. They were in love as much now as then, if not ten times more. They were heading off for two weeks in New Zealand, with the three kids in tow. They had promised the kids they would make the trip one day, and were keeping it. Aidan hoped to see some of the serpents, as the work they did to restore magic there had worked, and some serpents were born there again. Aidan's love of animals, likely had a link to his talent, he was a parselmouth, like his dad. The three kids all looked the same, Harry but with Charlie's hair and smile, including Lily's eyes. But only Aidan had inherited the gift.

Harry looked at his brood as they were to leave. "It seems fitting to bring our own little hatchlings back to this place."

**An: So I hope this was a good ending for the story. I won't mention the other kids born, don't want to over whelm anyone. But here are the twins for those who wanted them before.**

**Maire Aurora Lupin: Maire (Irish) beloved. Honors both their mothers. Variation of Molly. It is also a tree found in NZ. It is a nature name for Lily, but they said they'd choose a Maori name for a child, back in NZ before they even wed. Aurora (Latin) goddess of the dawn. Means the northern lights, but also a Roman goddess. Like her brothers' middle names, honors all the Blacks, but also Grandpa Remus and Severus.**

**Lance Caelum Lupin: Lance (English) spear. It is short for Lancelot. A name from Arthurian legend and British culture, for Arthur and Potters. Caelum (Latin) pump, is a constellation for the Blacks.**


End file.
